Orgulho Vs Amor
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: O planeta Terra foi conquistado pelos saiyajins. Muitos chikyuu-jins foram feitos escravos. Chichi nasceu escrava, nunca conheceu a liberdade, sua mãe morreu no parto, seu pai foi morto, e é comprada por Kakarotto para ser uma escrava guerreira. Ela cresce. Será verdade que o amor pode tudo? Ou o orgulho é mais poderoso? E o que fazer quando acontece algo que não haverá mais volta?
1. Sinopse

SINOPSE: O planeta Terra foi conquistado pelos saiyajins e transformada numa espécie de ponto turistíco e celeiro, com a Terra sendo responsavél de fornecer metade da necessidade de alimentos à Bejiita, sendo uma das colônias mais rentaveís. Muitos chikyuu-jins foram feitos escravos, mais da metade da população foi dizimada em caçadas promovidas pelos saiyajins e muitas espécies alieníginas vivem nesse ambiente.

Chichi nasceu escrava, nunca conheceu a liberdade, sua mãe morreu no parto, seu pai foi morto, e é comprada por Kakarotto para ser uma escrava cresce. Será verdade que o amor pode tudo? Ou o orgulho é mais poderoso?E o que fazer quando acontece algo que não haverá mais volta?

OooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Minnasan!

Aqui estou eu com mais uma fanfic da minha cabeça.

Estava pensando em fazer uma fanfic com bastante drama, não achando que consiga superar a fanfic Cair das pétalas rubras, aquilo era fic dramática, claro que é um sonho supera-la.

Mas espero que com essa, chegue um pouco perto desta, afinal, não custa sonhar né?

È que amo drama minnasan DDD

Nessa fanfic o Goku não é tão bonzinho, sim, o nome dele é Kakarotto.

É UA e sem ligação com a série, ao contrário da fanfic Luz da lua, portanto, preparem-se para um Kakarotto mais orgulhoso e que terá o sangue saiyajin mais desperto.

Um saiya-jin que cresceu em Bejiita e educado dos moldes dessa cultura.

Posso criar um Kakarotto como quiser em termos de personalidade e fazer situações que seriam impensavéis em Luz da Lua. Outra coisa, de novo, Kakarotto estará no nivél supersaiyajin 4.

É que amo essa transformação, fica tão animal e como amo personagens furry, então...

OooOooOooOooO

Vou explicar a classificação dos saiyajins nessa minha fanfic, tal aviso, colocarei na fanfic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto e Luz da Lua. Essa fanfic não tem ligação nem com Luz da lua e nem com a fic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto

Deveria ter colocado antes, gomen, bem, aí vaí, em ordem decrescente:

Classes Seleto ou classes supersaiya-jin, uma classe superior as outras normais, os saiyajins pertencentes á elas, são poucos, é um grupo altamente seleto, daí uma dos nomes que recebe.

Podem ou não ocupar cargos antes ocupados pelos de elite, mas, dificilmente fazem isso, gostam de lutar entre si, não precisam de dinheiro, pois cada nivél recebe uma espécie de salário, tudo, para que continuem evoluindo.

Os pioneiros dessas formas são Kakarotto seguido de Vegeta, para raiva deste, foi Kakarotto que conseguiu as formas supersaiyajins antes dele e descobrindo o meio de assumi-las e com isso, foi ensinado como proceder, mas, pouquíssimos conseguem superar os limites de um saiyajin.

Eis suas classificações:

Supersaiyajin classe 4 ou Real - os únicos que pertencem á essa classe, são Vegeta e Kakarotto, estão acima de todos, são muito poderosos e raros. Mas isso pode mudar . . .

Ao contrário da 3 , é semelhante ao supersaiyajin 1, em quesito consumo de Ki, é muito pouco e outra vantagem, pode dormir ou ficar inconsciente que permanece nessa forma, uma vez que estes viraram Oozarus dourados e dominaram sua mente nessa forma, conseguindo manter sua consciência e assumiram a transformação para supersaiyajin 4, são nada menos que Oozarus em formas semelhantes a humanas, pois reverteram a transformação, tanto, que olham para a lua cheia e não viram oozarus, em decorrência disso, seus instintos, olfato e audição são mais apurados que os dos demais supersaiyajins.

Supersaiyajin classe 3 - Acima das outras, mas mais fraca que a classe 4, há somente 3 no universo, dentre eles, Bardock. O problema dessa transformação é o alto consumo de Ki para mantê-la, os que pertencem a essa classe, ficam na forma saiya-jin normal, para poderem guardar poder para essa transformação.

Supersaiyajin classe 2 - Há apenas 6 em toda Bejiita, com esse poder, estão abaixo do supersaiyajin 3. Costumam ficar nessa forma. Os saiya-jins conhecidos que pertencem a essa classe é Raditz e Nappa

Supersaiyajin classe 1 - Possuí mais indivíduos pertencentes á essa classe do que as demais juntas, num total de 12. È a mais econômica de todas, exceto pela supersaiyajin 4, no consumo de ki. O saiyajin conhecido que pertence a essa classe é Tarles.

Classes Saiyajins - é uma classe abaixo das Classes Seleto ou Classes supersaiya-jins. Todos estão na forma saiyajin normal. Uma das mudanças é o deslocamento da Classe real para a mesma de supersaiyajin 4.

Os dessas classes tem que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. Com o surgimento dos supersaiyajins, a classe elite e primeira classe deixaram de terem seu explendor, mas, como supersaiyajins são muito poucos, são mais aceitos pela população de maneira geral.

Eis as classificações:

Elite - acima das classes de Bejiita. Um grupo ainda mais seleto, poucos conseguem tal classificação. Possuem altos cargos.

Primeira classe - os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numerosos que estes, mas, ainda assim, representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

Segunda Classe - consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideráveis, desde oficiais, ocupam grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

Terceira classe - essa sim representa a massa de Bejiita, é ocupada por muitos, é numerosa demais, é o povo, de uma maneira geral.

À eles, é destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defesa e depois, toma-los. Também trabalham como guarda-costas, guardam propriedades ou escravos, ocupam todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, mas, em matéria de números, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

Proscritos - aqueles que cometem crimes em Bejiita, são banidos do planeta e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira fazem isso.


	2. Início - Kakarotto e Chichi

Chichi desperta na nave de Kakarotto rumo à aprende mais sobre seu dono saiyajin e . . .

OooOooOooOooO

Vou explicar a classificação dos saiyajins nessa minha fanfic, tal aviso, colocarei na fanfic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto e Luz da Lua. Essa fanfic não tem ligação nem com Luz da lua e nem com a fic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto

Deveria ter colocado antes, gomen, bem, aí vaí, em ordem decrescente:

Classes Seleto ou classes supersaiya-jin, uma classe superior as outras normais, os saiyajins pertencentes á elas, são poucos, é um grupo altamente seleto, daí uma dos nomes que recebe.

Podem ou não ocupar cargos antes ocupados pelos de elite, mas, dificilmente fazem isso, gostam de lutar entre si, não precisam de dinheiro, pois cada nivél recebe uma espécie de salário, tudo, para que continuem evoluindo.

Os pioneiros dessas formas são Kakarotto seguido de Vegeta, para raiva deste, foi Kakarotto que conseguiu as formas supersaiyajins antes dele e descobrindo o meio de assumi-las e com isso, foi ensinado como proceder, mas, pouquíssimos conseguem superar os limites de um saiyajin.

Eis suas classificações:

Supersaiyajin classe 4 ou Real - os únicos que pertencem á essa classe, são Vegeta e Kakarotto, estão acima de todos, são muito poderosos e raros. Mas isso pode mudar . . .

Ao contrário da 3 , é semelhante ao supersaiyajin 1, em quesito consumo de Ki, é muito pouco e outra vantagem, pode dormir ou ficar inconsciente que permanece nessa forma, uma vez que estes viraram Oozarus dourados e dominaram sua mente nessa forma, conseguindo manter sua consciência e assumiram a transformação para supersaiyajin 4, são nada menos que Oozarus em formas semelhantes a humanas, pois reverteram a transformação, tanto, que olham para a lua cheia e não viram oozarus, em decorrência disso, seus instintos, olfato e audição são mais apurados que os dos demais supersaiyajins.

Supersaiyajin classe 3 - Acima das outras, mas mais fraca que a classe 4, há somente 3 no universo, dentre eles, Bardock. O problema dessa transformação é o alto consumo de Ki para mantê-la, os que pertencem a essa classe, ficam na forma saiya-jin normal, para poderem guardar poder para essa transformação.

Supersaiyajin classe 2 - Há apenas 6 em toda Bejiita, com esse poder, estão abaixo do supersaiyajin 3. Costumam ficar nessa forma. Os saiya-jins conhecidos que pertencem a essa classe é Raditz e Nappa

Supersaiyajin classe 1 - Possuí mais indivíduos pertencentes á essa classe do que as demais juntas, num total de 12. È a mais econômica de todas, exceto pela supersaiyajin 4, no consumo de ki. O saiyajin conhecido que pertence a essa classe é Tarles.

Classes Saiyajins - é uma classe abaixo das Classes Seleto ou Classes supersaiya-jins. Todos estão na forma saiyajin normal. Uma das mudanças é o deslocamento da Classe real para a mesma de supersaiyajin 4.

Os dessas classes tem que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. Com o surgimento dos supersaiyajins, a classe elite e primeira classe deixaram de terem seu explendor, mas, como supersaiyajins são muito poucos, são mais aceitos pela população de maneira geral.

Eis as classificações:

Elite - acima das classes de Bejiita. Um grupo ainda mais seleto, poucos conseguem tal classificação. Possuem altos cargos.

Primeira classe - os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numerosos que estes, mas, ainda assim, representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

Segunda Classe - consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideráveis, desde oficiais, ocupam grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

Terceira classe - essa sim representa a massa de Bejiita, é ocupada por muitos, é numerosa demais, é o povo, de uma maneira geral.

À eles, é destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defesa e depois, toma-los. Também trabalham como guarda-costas, guardam propriedades ou escravos, ocupam todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, mas, em matéria de números, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

Proscritos - aqueles que cometem crimes em Bejiita, são banidos do planeta e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira fazem isso.

Agora á leitura do capítulo ^ ^

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Há 15 anos atrás, a Terra foi subjulgada.

Quando Chichi nasceu, a raça humana havia sido dizimada pela metade pelos saiyajins em caçadas que realizavam, até estas serem proibidas, a outra metade era livre, mas eram poucos, pois os nascimentos eram controlados rigorosamente. Os escravos eram provenientes de órfãos das caçadas dos saiyajins ou alguns adultos, dentre eles, o pai da jovem.

Os saiyajins decidem não vender a Terra e a usam como planeta de férias e de turismo ou até mesmo descanso de outras raças, pois é um planeta muito bonito, um dos mais lindos do universo e com esse turismo, ganhavam dinheiro para poderem conseguir tecnologia, pois como pecavam consideravelmente nesse quesito, compravam de outras raças alienígenas.

Chichi já nasceu escrava. Sua mãe morreu no parto por complicações e seu pai, por se rebelar contra o mestre deles, ficando orfã aos 10 anos.

Passado 4 anos, atualmente com 14, encontrava-se acorrentada em um canto, numa espécie de vitrine para ser vendida. Seu dono, uma espécie de réptil bípede com características humanoides, coluna ligeiramente curvada, pele marrom com escamas e rosto com boca levemente pronunciada, realizava anúncios da pequena chikyuu-jin, que estava alheia á tudo, não importando quem a comprasse, com a sorte dela, seria alguém muito pior.

Começa a chorar ao se lembrar da morte de seu pai bem na frente dela, chorava baixinho, pois seu dono detestava aquele barulho e com certeza, a chicotearia.

– De pé, animal! - sente-o puxa-la pela coleira, quase deslocando seu pescoço de tão abruptamente que fora.

Ergue-se sentindo o pescoço latejar, enquanto recebe um tapa no rosto, provavelmente pela demora em ficar de pé, segundo sua experiência com aquele 'monstro'.

– Como disse, esse produto é excelente, é obediente e virgem também.

Ela não olha para cima, mas vê mãos grandes e com pêlos vermelhos no dorso desta, a erguerem pela cintura sem esforço, vê circundada na dele, uma cauda peluda e deduz ser um saiyajin, mas nunca vira um com pelagem vermelha no corpo.

– Tenho interesse em treina-la como escrava-guerreira . . . - fala analisando o pequeno ser que tremia em suas mãos, sentia o forte cheiro de medo.

– O pai era um guerreiro, assim como seus avós, inclusive a mãe, ou seja, é descendente de uma família de lutadores, parece que chamavam de artistas marciais, algo assim . . . sabe não me atenho muito a cultura destes povos atrasados.

– Isso é verdade, filhote?

Ela se encolhe e ele repete a pergunta, agora, mais asperamente, irritado pela falta de respostas:

– Por acaso quer ser uma escrava sexual?

Ela faz que não com a cabeça.

– Bem, tentaremos de novo, é verdade o que seu dono disse?

Ela confirma veemente com a cabeça.

O saiyajin olha seus dentes, colocando-a em seguida em cima de uma espécie de mesa, abaixando o vestido em um piscar de olhos. Notando nua, ela fica vermelha e esconde o rosto entre as mãos tremendo, mas ele não a toca, apenas parece estudar o corpo por alguns minutos, depois, sorrindo, levanta o vestido, sentindo-a tremer ainda mais.

– Pelo que vi o corpo é bem distribuído, mesmo com esse corpo ainda pueril, pode-se ver um corpo apto a ser guerreiro , notei um bom equilíbrio confirmando sua ancestralidade dela que deviam ter uma excelente constituição física, notei isso apenas a observando.

– Era por isso que a estava olhando? - ele pensou que era outra coisa.

– Disse que ela seria uma escrava guerreira, não sexual, estava querendo analisar o corpo em busca de traços que a denunciassem como uma futura guerreira.

– Como disse meu senhor, um excelente material.

– É muda?

– Ficou quando matei o pai dela na frente desta, não foi fácil derruba-lo . . . aí nunca mais falou.

– Bem, vivo reclamando que fêmeas costumam ser muito barulhentas, ainda mais com aquele tom agudo na voz, ela muda, é interessante . . .

– Com certeza, não terá que aturar agudo por parte dela - e ri.

Nisto, a pequena vê de relance o mercador dar os papéis dela e apertar as mãos do saiyajin, percebia que tinha um novo dono.

Vê ele passar a corrente a este que a puxa, indicando para segui-lo. Após alguns minutos de caminhada, sente-se tonta e fraca, pois não comia há mais de um dia, nisto, sente a escuridão toma-la, desmaiando, mas, não sem antes sentir dois braços fortes pegando-a antes de cair no chão pedregoso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ela abre seus olhos. Percebe estar em uma cama macia. Ao olhar para os lados, vê o saiyajin que a comprou, dormindo ao lado desta. Temendo, desce para o chão e se encolhe contra a parede.

Vê ele despertar, esticando a cauda atrás como um gato. Vira para o lado, observando-a, sentindo o cheiro de medo, e esfregando seu rosto com as mãos, fala:

– Volte para a cama agora, não me lembro de tê-la mandando ir sentar no chão.

Ainda temendo, sobe na cama, mas procurando manter uma boa distância dele, não ousava olhar em seus olhos.

– Olhe para mim, filhote de chikyuu-jin.

Ergue a face e nota que os orbes eram dourados como o sol, com as pálpebras vermelhas e cuja cor circundava os olhos, os cabelos eram negros, um pouco compridos, com pontas desafiando a gravidade.

Percebe que a fitava com a face impassível, de repente, estreitando os olhos, em um movimento rápido, ela já está de pernas abertas e sentindo fugazmente um dedo dentro de seu corpo, que é retirado rapidamente. Percebendo suas pernas livres, as fecha, encolhendo-se ainda mais se era possível, lágrimas escorriam de seus orbes negros, mas não emitia som. Percebendo, fala impaciente:

– Queria ver se era virgem . . . pois senti o medo perto de mim além de fugir da cama - depois suspira e fala em tom aliviado - mas é virgem . . . as fêmeas de sua raça tem uma espécie de barreira que indica se é virgem ou não . . . e você tem, logo, não foi estuprada . . . por que o medo de dormir na mesma cama que eu durmo?

Ela abraça mais fortemente as pernas e encosta na parede, abaixando a cabeça, fazendo o gesto entre ela e o saiyajin. Pensando por um momento se pronuncia :

– Por que é fêmea e eu macho?

Ela pensa por alguns segundos e acena afirmativamente.

– Isso não é regra . . . fêmeas e machos compartilham a cama . . . além de que disse que era minha escrava guerreira e não escrava sexual . . . não que talvez não seja tomada na cama, mas mesmo assim eu acho difícil e se fosse, seria quando fosse adulta . . . tenho interesse em saiyajins fêmeas e não em outras raças . . . portanto, fique sossegada.

Nisto, se levanta e pergunta:

– Sabe se tem enjoo espacial?

Ela arregala os olhos e corre até a janela circular onde vê o espaço infinito e estrelas, além de alguns planetas e luas destes.

– Estamos a caminho de Bejiita, vai demorar 2 meses e terá que se acostumar com a gravidade alta , o equivalente a 10 vezes o do seu planeta . . .

A pequena olha apavorada para ele, que ri levemente, falando:

– Tenho uma máquina de gravidade . . . posso aumentar até 800 G . . . vou aumentar pouco a pouco até que se acostume com 10 G, como é lutadora, bastará usar seu poder de luta.

Ela acena afirmativamente e este continua falando ao ouvir o estômago dela roncando:

– Vou trazer algo para você comer, vejo que irá desmaiar de novo . . . após se alimentar e descansar, começarei a te treinar, agora, descanse na cama até trazer alguma coisa para comermos.

Obedientemente, retorna para a cama e senta. Vê espantada seu dono lamber seus dedos e falar com um sorriso estampado no rosto:

– Você tem um gosto muito bom, sabia? - e agora o sorriso vira malicioso.

Chichi fica rubra e aperta o cobertor nas mãos com raiva. Nota que o cheiro de medo sumira e a raiva se apodera dela, rindo, ao cumprir com seu intento, pois percebera que ela tinha pudor e com a mudança do cheiro que o irritava, de medo, ele se retira, triunfante.

" Bastardo pervertido!" - grita mentalmente e depois mostrando a língua para a porta fechada, cruza os braços em frente ao corpo.

Após meia hora, reaparece com uma travessa enorme de comida e ao chegar no centro do quarto, do chão, surge uma mesa grande e cadeiras do chão. Ele apoia a comida e nota, que ele trazia ainda mais, indo e voltando, lotando a mesa e colocando dois pratos com talhares, finalizando.

Chichi fica surpresa com a quantidade de alimentos, sabia que os saiyajins comiam muito, mas aquilo era demais, tal quantia podia alimentar com fartura mais de 70 pessoas tranquilamente.

– Venha, senta ..

A jovem senta e começa a comer, nota que como se soubesse ser pequena, automaticamente, a cadeira sobe. Vendo-a apavorada por ter sido pega de surpresa, ri.

– Ele identifica sua altura e sobe sozinho, sabe, nos saiyajins somos guerreiros, mesmo as fêmeas e se pudermos ter algo que facilite nossa vida e permita que lutemos mais sem nos preocuparmos com muitas coisas, será excelente.

Após algum tempo, eles comem acompanhados de uma bebida de sabor agradável, para ela,um suco de uma fruta típica de Bejiita e para ele, uma bebida de cor escura, este explica que era uma espécie de bebida alcóolica típica de Bejiita.

Após se levantar, a menina aperta o estômago, indicando sentir vontade de ir ao banheiro, ele vê e fala, enquanto começa a retirar a mesa.

– O quarto de banho é ali . - e aponta para uma porta oval.

A jovem corre lá dentro e vê que a porta abre e fecha sozinha. Achando graça nos gestos dela, se retira, pegando os pratos.

Após algum tempo, demorando muito pois precisava decifrar como usar o banheiro, pois era diferente da Terra, sai para o quarto.

Nota que a mesa sumiu e as cadeiras, provavelmente se recolhendo após se usada. Vendo a porta aberta, sai, movida pela curiosidade pois nunca estivera numa nave antes e vira tanta tecnologia.

Anda por um corredor extenso vendo várias portas, mas não conseguia entrar em nenhuma, não tinha maçaneta e algo dizia que só abririam para seu mestre, deviam ter alguma espécie de identificador. Sorri ao ver que uma delas abre. Decide entrar.

Vê no centro uma máquina circular cuja tampa era oval com paneís e da base saía uma coluna circular que ia até o teto. Ao dar um passo na frente, escuta um alarme soando muito alto.

Então, vê seu dono olhar para ela alarmado e interrompendo seu treino, colocando os pesos que usava para exercitar-se e corre até a máquina, desligando-a, pois percebe um som de algo sendo desligado.

Kakarotto inspirava e expirava com a mão apoiada no panel, agradecia mentalmente desse indicador de atividade na sala, pois este dispositivo avisava se alguém entrasse. Não havia percebido sua escrava lá, se tivesse pisado na área da gravidade, morreria instantaneamente, pois encontrava-se naquele instante a 700 G.

Passado o susto, com a adrenalina elevada pelos exercícios, observa-a com raiva, uma das coisas que mais detestava era que interrompessem seu treino.

A chikyuu-jin se encolhe quando vê o olha irritado e em um piscar de olhos, seu dono está na frente dela, dando-lhe um tapa na cara arremessando-a no chão, depois, usando sua cauda, chicotei- a 4 vezes nas costas, cortando a pele desta e provocando um pequeno sangramento.

A garota nada fala e protege seu rosto com as mãos pequenas, apenas chorando e tremendo.

O saiyajin retoma o controle sobre si e vê sangue em sua cauda, se curva até a menina, virando-a, vendo, aborrecido os quatro cortes nas costas, onde saia um filete de sangue e na face desta, um hematoma em forma de mão começando a escurecer na bochecha, que era atingida naquele instante por lágrimas peroladas e esta com os olhos cerrados, exalando a medo, não, pavor.

– Eu . . . - uma carranca aparece em sua face, estava chateado pelo seu descontrole repentino, mas, nunca se desculpara com uma escrava e não ia começar agora.

Seu corpo estava sentindo os efeitos da adrenalina dos treinamento e isto levou-o a puni-la sobre efeito do mesmo, não parando para racionalizar, afinal, não havia explicado como proceder na nave, portanto, a jovem não tinha como adivinhar.

Nota o medo dela e isto não era bom.

Não queria uma escrava para servi-lo, ela seria uma escrava-guerreira, para lutas, não podia ser covarde, teria que corrigir isso, urgente, mas pedir desculpas a um ser inferior estava fora de cogitação.

Então, uma ideia começa a surgir em sua mente e com uma voz calma, sim, queria passar tranquilidade, mas sentimentos não eram seu forte, aliais, não era de sua raça de uma maneira geral, afinal, eram todos guerreiros, inclusive as fêmeas, não existia espaço para muito sentimentalismo.

– Tome um banho . . . se sentirá melhor e depois vou tratar de suas feridas . . .

Nota esta encolhida no chão, lágrimas percorrendo sua bochecha rosada. Suspirando, cansado, passa a mão na têmpora, fala, ainda mantendo a voz calma e por que não, próxima do gentil?

– Olha . . . não deveria ter perdido a razão e ter te punido deste jeito . . . afinal, não havia como ter adivinhado as regras aqui na nave, não as forneci e nem expliquei . . . creio que é uma escrava obediente e não faria isso se soubesse das regras.

Então acena com a cabeça, confirmando ser uma escrava obediente, mas, se surpreendeu.

Não imaginava que um saiyajin se desculparia com ela, claro, não havia falado "desculpe", "lamento", ou algo assim, mas, estava implícito no texto, era só ver nas 'entrelinhas' e sentira que foi sincero. Não gostava de ser punida, com certeza se atentaria as regras de convivência para não desagradar seu mestre e com isso, provocar sua ira.

– Depois vou explicar as regras para evitar quaisquer transtornos, quando chegamos à Bejiita, vou registra-la e conseguir uma coleira e código de identificação para você.

Acena novamente com a cabeça, relaxando a tensão dos braços.

– Ótimo, agora vá, depois vou vê-la, a toalha está no banheiro escolha uma daquelas para você.

Confirmando novamente, pois sabia que os donos gostavam que respondesse na hora. Quantas vezes não foi punida por demorar para responder?, enquanto isso se levanta do chão frio.

– Seu nome é Chichi né? Estava nos papéis.

Ela acena com a cabeça.

– Também vou arranjar roupas novas para você, não quero meu animal de estimação andando com esses trapos . . . -fala olhando-a.

Acenando com a cabeça mais uma vez, se esgueira pela porta, dirigindo-se para o quarto. Sentia as costas ardendo e doendo quando respirava. Já havia levado chicotadas antes, mas, por sua experiência, achou que a cauda deles certamente provocava uma dor maior ainda e machucava ainda mais.

Na ponta dos pés abre a torneira, a água quente enchendo a banheira que mais parecia uma piscina. Lembrava um ôfuro, só que bem maior, acomodando duas pessoas tranquilamente e era em formato retangular, largo.

Subindo em um banquinho próximo dali, põe-se a investigar o armário na parede, acima daquilo que parecia uma pia, identificando algo verde e circular, como provavelmente o sabonete, em seguida, vê a imagem de um cabelo no rótulo de um recipiente retangular, identificando como shampoo e ao correr seus olhos, vê próximo deste, dentre coisas desconhecidas a ela, pois estava em linguagem saiyajin, um outro, igual ao do shampoo, só variando a posição dos cabelos e um brilho nesses, devia ser o que chamavam de condicionador, nunca usara um, nem shampoo, só se lavava com um sabonete quando o seu mestre anterior fornecia.

Pega os recipientes e cheira. Tinham um cheiro muito bom e o sabonete também. Encontra-se extasiada de felicidade, aproveitaria que ele não havia falado nada sobre shampoo e condicionador ou sabonete e usaria, pois, não podia puni-la por usar.

Embora achasse que isso não o agradaria nem um pouco, pois gastar esses produtos com uma mísera escrava era um desperdício total, pelo menos, era o que o seu dono anterior pensava. Iria aproveitar essa oportunidade de ouro para experimentar.

Descendo, nota um outro recipiente próximo do condicionador, notando ter o desenho de uma cauda, com certeza devia ser para o pêlo deles, ri internamente ao pensar nisso. Sentindo seu "balão" de felicidade transbordando, põe-se a jogar uma essência que achou um pouco mais abaixo do móvel, em um vidrinho, pois vira o desenho de bolhas no rótulo. Fica maravilhada ao ver formar bolhas de vários tamanhos e que tinha um perfume agradável.

Colocando os itens em um apoio no lado da banheira, entra sem cerimônia, adorando a água quente, só se banhara com água fria, água quente só no inverno e ás vezes nem isso, ficando dias sem se banhar. Só sentira ardência e uma dor leve quando o sabão entra em contato com sua pele, mas isso não iria acabar com a felicidade que sentia.

Saindo momentaneamente, senta em um banquinho baixo, molhando o cabelo para depois aplicar o shampoo, tirando-o após alguns minutos, passando o condicionador em seguida, sentindo o cheirinho bom em suas melenas, para depois, retira-lo usando uma espécie de mangueira.

Retorna a banheira, ficando parcialmente submersa, brincando com as bolhas de sabão, sorrindo. Porém, sentindo mais uma vez ardência em suas costas, fecha os olhos em dor, uma lágrima escorrendo de seus orbes.

– Doí?- ela escuta um voz chateada.

Abre os orbes, vendo o saiyajin de pelagem vermelha olhando-a chateado, segurando uma espécie de roupa azul e o que parecia ser sapatos. Após alguns segundos, assustada, afunda na banheira, deixando até o queixo submerso. Suspirando, seu mestre fala:

– Não tenho interesse em filhotes . . . além de que com essas bolhas não vejo nada - agora fala em tom brincalhão - vejo que fez uma festa com elas.

Nota que ele não estava bravo por ter usado as bolhas, falava em tom alegre e via um sorriso em sua face. Ela dá um sorriso pequeno, mas, mesmo assim, muito significativo.

Vê o dono andando no espaçoso quarto de banho. Olha para o apoio ao lado da banheira, nisso, nota esta se encolhendo, com certeza, temerosa. Estuda a cena e descobre por que.

– Pode usar as bolhas e esses produtos no banho, sabe, prefiro escravos que cheiram bem, claro, seu cheiro natural é bom ao meu olfato, apurado por ser um saiyajin, mas, fica melhor ainda com esses shampoo, condicionador, sabonete .

A vê mais relaxada, com certeza ao ouvi-lo falar que gostava dela usar aqueles perfumes.

– Pelo que vejo deduziu como usava pela observação . . . além de provável talento para batalhas possuí um raciocínio rápido . . . excelente . . . pois sei que não entende nossa linguagem - fala sorrindo, fizera um negócio muito bom comprando-a.

Afinal, não estava interessado em machos para treinar, não, era mais agradável uma fêmea, além de que cheiravam melhor que os do sexo masculino e eram uma presença aprazível, mas, em troca disso, abrira mão da força, pois as mulheres não tinham muita força física.

Numa batalha, os do sexo masculino contavam com esta vantagem sobre as fêmeas, o que ele podia fazer, era focar mais o treinamento em agilidade para tentar equilibrar essa desvantagem óbvia.

Ao olhar para o armário acima da pia, uma ideia surge em sua mente. Pega o recipiente com o desenho de cauda e mostrando a jovem, pergunta em tom mais de confirmação:

– Adivinhou para que isso serve, né?

A chikyuu-jin olha para a cauda dele timidamente.

– Isso mesmo! Deixa os pêlos macios . . . ainda mais nos, supersaiya-jins 4, que temos pelagem por todo o corpo, praticamente, shampoo não tem a mesma eficácia . . . veja.

Ele desenrola a cauda da cintura lentamente e evitando fazer movimentos bruscos por causa do que ocorreu antes. Esperava que tendo aquela conversa a jovem perdesse o medo de sua cauda.

Olhando ressabiada, se encolhendo quando esta se aproxima, parando no ar.

Após algum tempo, temendo, com Kakarotto treinando sua paciência ao máximo, vê ela lentamente aproximando os pequenos dedos nos pêlos e depois, vendo não ter mais perigo, enchendo-se de coragem, Chichi segura delicadamente a cauda, acariciando, sentindo a maciez e sorrindo, não imaginava ser tão macio.

Fica surpreendida ao ouvi-lo ronronar. Ele percebe a luxúria querer se apoderar.

Delicadamente, retira o rabo das mãos macias, enrolando na cintura. A jovem fica desanimada, havia adorado acariciar a cauda dele e ainda mais, faze-lo ronronar.

– Não disse que ficava macio? Agora vou para o quarto preparar o remédio para tratar de suas feridas. - nisto, ele sai do banho e a porta fecha sozinha.

Vira o sorriso dela enquanto esta brincava com as bolhas e depois pegando a cauda dele.

Confessava que vendo ela sorrir, fazia ele sentir-se bem e havia decidido que queria mais. Por isso não iria puni-la facilmente, se controlaria, não desejava perder aquele sorriso que tanto o agradou.

Após sair do banho e se trocar, usando um haori e hakama azuis, sapatos pretos e munhequeiras brancas, da mesma cor do laço na cintura, nota Kakarotto na cama com uma caixa pequena ao seu lado. Compreendendo, sobe na cama e escuta :

– Agora fique de costas e abaixe o haori.

Fica surpreendida, esperava que ele baixasse seu haori, mas, não, ele pediu à ela para fazer isso. Abaixando - o, curva a cabeça para frente, sentindo as mãos dele afastarem seus cabelos.

Ouve um suspiro aborrecido " Está sentido por ter me punido ? Por que ele foi gentil comigo lá no quarto do banho? Por que deixou subentendido que me pedia desculpas naquela hora, naquela sala que aprecia ser de treino? Sou sua escrava, kami-sama, nada mais que um ' animal de estimação' segundo suas palavras, que será treinada para ser uma escrava-guerreira . . . não há necessidade de ser gentil comigo . . . agora há pouco, queria que eu me sentisse bem?", os pensamentos da chikyuu-jin são cortadas pela dor e ardência que sente, quando, o saiyajin, delicadamente, passa uma espécie de pomada.

– È só quando aplica na pele, depois passa . . . é excelente para evitar infecção e agilizar a cicatrização.

Depois de passar o remédio, vê ele passando uma faixa em seu corpo, circundando suas costas, nota que desvia dos pequenos seios, não querendo comprimi-los. " Mas como sabia onde circundar?", ela se questiona e então, olhando para o lado tem sua resposta.

Ele está olhando seu tórax, não um olhar malicioso, normal, mas, mesmo assim, fica encabulada cobrindo-os com as suas mãos.

– Já disse, não me interesso por filhotes . . . além de que não é bom comprimir seus seios com uma faixa, precisava ver onde passar.

" Era só mandar que eu contornava na frente", pensa, aborrecida.

Detestava essas liberdades que ele tomava para com seu corpo, mas, sabia, ela era a escrava dele, portanto, seu corpo lhe pertencia, mas, mesmo assim, aquilo era vergonhoso demais.

– Não sei por que tudo isso, sinceramente falando, é apenas o corpo . . . nós saiyajins não somos assim, não sei por que se envergonhar dele - fala casualmente, terminando de amarrar a faixa nas costas.

" Nós temos algo chamado pudor, não somos malditos pervertidos como vocês!", grita em pensamento, uma carranca aparecendo em seu rosto.

– Pronto - nisso se levanta e coloca a caixa no alto e depois, espreguiçando-se, esticando a cauda:

– Essa nave é imensa né? Poucos saiyajins podem ter uma dessas, só os que são nobres ou de elite, pois lembra uma casa pequena, tendo sua própria área de treino com uma maquina de gravidade, além de estoque de alimento, a única coisa chata é termos que programar minunciosamente a viagem, pois nós saiyajins comemos muitos . . . sorte minha que você come pouco, sabe, não pretendia comprar uma escrava, ainda mais para treinar a fim de ser uma escrava guerreira, é que me passou essa ideía na cabeça quando te vi no mercado.

Ela o olhava, ainda um pouco aborrecida de antes. " Ele não se cansa do monólogo?" , ela pensa, revirando os olhos. Pelo jeito que falava, parecia que ficara sozinho muito tempo.

– As naves comuns, usadas diariamente, são esféricas como essa, porém, pequenas, cabendo somente uma pessoa e esta é colocada numa espécie de hibernação, até que a mesma chegue ao seu destino, interessante né?

Ela revira novamente os olhos " Muito interessante".

– Outra coisa, vou lhe passar as regras aqui na nave, quando chegarmos em minha casa, em Bejiita, vou lhe ensinar as regras de lá, tudo bem?

Ela confirma com a cabeça.

Ouvia atentamente, embebendo cada regra, anotando mentalmente cada uma, não queria ser castigada, percebera que se fizesse o que ele mandasse, seria tratada bem, se o desobedecesse, uma punição a aguardava.

Até agora não odiava seu mestre, até gostava dele, comparado ao anterior e o que testemunhava de outros donos, Kakarotto era praticamente um "anjo" se comparado aos demais por aí, percebera que as regras, muitas, eram apenas para evitar dela se machucar com algo.

– Bem, agora que expliquei as regras, vou descansar . . . - nisso se encaminha para a cama.

A jovem sente-se inquieta, mas depois relaxa, ao vê-lo virar para o outro lado de costas para ela e nota, depois de um tempo, que ele dormira. Decide fazer o mesmo, cobrindo-se e dormindo, tinha a impressão que aquela pomada fazia sentir-se sonolenta, tanto, que não tarda para adormecer.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Desperta e nota que que o saiyajin não está mais dormindo. Analisando o quarto em busca dele, vê este fazer flexões com um só braço, concentrado. Então, fala após anos:

– Ohayou - fala timidamente, se familiarizando novamente com sua voz.

O saiyajin para o exercício ao ouvir a voz suave que soava como música para sua audição apurada. Identifica como proveniente da pequena fêmea.

Sorri, adorou a voz desta e cada vez mais agradece por tê-la comprado, sim, de fato, seria uma companhia agradável. Mas não entende linguagem terráquea.

A jovem nota a face confusa dele e depois curiosa, quando se levanta e rodando o braço em torno de si mesmo, pergunta:

– O que é ohayou?

– Bom dia na . . . minha lin. . . . lingua.

– Ohayou - ele repete, confessava que gostava da sonoridade - está falando difícil, pois faz muito tempo que não fala ? - soava mais como confirmação que interrogação.

– Acho que . .. sim.

– Daqui a pouco se acostuma - fica internamente feliz em vê-la falando, estava achando aborrecedor o monólogo dele, queria uma fêmea quieta, mas, também, que não fosse muda.

Sua felicidade é demonstrada por um sorriso, simples e sincero. Chichi analisava a face, apreciando seu sorriso e sorrindo de volta, vendo que este parecia apreciar tanto quanto ela. Nunca imaginou que uma raça guerreira, cruel e sádica pudesse demonstrar tais sentimentos.

– Venha, vamos fazer exercícios matinais para despertamos e depois de comemos, começaremos a treinar a gravidade, temos dois meses para acostuma-la com 10 vezes a gravidade de seu planeta natal.

– Hai - fala animada, se levantando.

– Hai ?

Se aproximando dele, explica:

– Hai quer dizer sim.

– Oh! Entendo - confessava que achava interessante esse idioma.

Quando estava na Terra, tinha tanta mistura de línguas, que ele nem se interessava em saber, pois, o idioma oficial era o saiyajin. Mas, achava a sonoridade boa das palavras até agora, pelo menos, para sua audição apurada.

– O que achou das vestes?- ele pergunta.

– É confortável, macio e bem casto.

– Casto?

– O meu dono anterior fazia questão que usássemos roupas provocantes . . . principalmente vestidos curtíssimos e com um corte de cada lado, mostrando as coxas e caído no colo . . .

– Duas coisas por não querer que use roupas provocantes, uma, é filhote, segundo, como disse, não me interesso por aliens, apenas pelas de minha raça, um dia escolherei uma companheira e você terá que respeita-la, como é minha escrava pessoal, eu decidirei suas roupas, ela só pode mandar na sua própria escrava pessoal e nas de tarefas diárias.

– Companheira? É esposa então?

– Esposa? - ele arqueia.

– É alguém com quem você se casa e compartilha sua vida, vivem juntos como marido e mulher.

– Entendo . . . é isso mesmo.

– Já tem noiva?

– Noiva?

– É antes dele se casarem . . . eles então saem do namoro para isso . . . é um compromisso de se casar, após algum tempo, se casam, quando o homem pede-a em casamento.

– Hum . . . não, quando escolhemos o companheiro e este corresponde em um ritual, nos unimos, marcando um ao outro.

– O ritual seria um kekkon( casamento) então?

– Kekkon?

– Casamento, quando o homem e a mulher se unem e depois tem a lua-de-mel.

– Lua-de-mel? Lua com aquele liquido doce terráqueo?- olha para ela, confuso.

Ela sorri segurando a vontade ri.

– Quando o casal compartilha a cama, após casados.- ela fica levemente rubra ao falar isso e põe as mãos no rosto, envergonhada.

– Hum . . . entendo, é, nosso ritual seria o "namoro" de vocês e a marcação, o kekkon, mas não temos lua de mel.

– Interessante - sorri.

– Vamos exercitar.

Nisto, nota que a terráquea o acompanha sem dificuldade e após 20 minutos não está cansada, então, pergunta curioso:

– Já havia feito exercício antes?

– Não.

– Incrível, sem sombra de dúvida tem sangue guerreiro em você - fala admirado.

Ela sorri timidamente, ficando envergonhada com o elogio.

– Por que fica vermelha toda a hora?- olha curioso para ela, sentando em posição de lótus e a chikyuu-jin sobre seus próprios joelhos.

– Por ser uma menina, pois sinto timidez . . . vergonha . . . isso o incomoda? - pergunta abaixando os olhos.

– Pode olhar em meus olhos . . . não me incomodo, é mais . . . curiosidade . . . gosto de vê-la rubra.

– Domo arigatou ( muito obrigado, maneira formal) - fala sorrindo à ele.

– Domo arigatou?

– Muito obrigado, mas de maneira formal.

– Bem, agora comeremos algo para termos energia e assim poderemos começar seu treino.

– Sim.

Ambos se dirigem até a cozinha. Ao entrarem nota não haver mesa ou cadeira, mas como o quarto, deviam ficar guardadas até serem requisitadas. Olhando para os lados, nota que ele abre um armário imenso, pegando alguns itens dele, espécies de "saquinhos" e separando ao todo 5, colocando em uma máquina esquisita, imensa, apenas um por vez e ligando por alguns minutos.

Abismada vê ao abrir, um prato imenso de comida, sorrindo, fala:

– É comida estocada em forma de sacos, apesar de pequenos, contém uma grande refeição, como disse, são poucos os saiyajins que podem ter uma nave dessas e este tipo de alimento, o processo é meio caro.

Após colocar os outros saquinhos, um de cada vez, a mesa surge do chão, juntamente com os bancos e encontra-se farta de comida, lotada, tendo que ser alongada. Ela ainda está em choque, aquilo era o café-da-manhã? Parecia mais o almoço. Com certeza saiyajins comiam muito.

Observava-o comendo praticamente de forma indecente.

Agradecia a Kami-sama que tivesse um mestre bom, claro, não era a bondade ou gentileza em pessoa, afinal, abaixara sua roupa no mercado, colocara o dedo lá, a puniu sem estar saber das regras, mas também fez pequenos gestos gentis e se arrependeu do castigo que aplicou na sala de treino.

Apesar de tudo, estava satisfeita, duvidando que iria encontrar outro melhor do que ele ou igual a este, afinal, os saiyajins não eram bons de demonstrar sentimentos, pois eram orgulhos e combativos, mas comparado ao seu mestre anterior, Kakarotto era praticamente um anjo.

Ser uma escrava guerreira era uma das melhores opções , afinal, eram treinadas para a batalha nas arenas de escravos e dificilmente iam para a cama, a menos que fosse para reproduzir e gerar um escravo guerreiro melhor, mas, certificaria de não ser boa o suficiente para não usarem ela para isso, temia ao pensar.

Decide perguntar à ele, sentindo medo na resposta. O supersaiya-jin 4 sente o cheiro de medo repentino dela e pergunta:

– O que houve Chichi?

– É sobre escrava-guerreira . . .

– Sim?

– Se . . . se . . . for boa . . . vai ter gente interessada que eu . . . tenha relacionamento com outro escravo guerreiro para gerar . . . um mais forte . . .

Ajeitando a comida no garfo, fala:

– Olha . . . isso é para saiyajins de classes baixa que precisam de dinheiro e tem até aqueles que criam escravos-guerreiros para vender no mercado . . . não preciso, sou príncipe, além de que não dividir nada meu com ninguém. - sublinha as palavras meu e ninguém.

Ela suspira de alívio e mais tranquila, come.

IMAGEM:


	3. Chegada em Bejiita

Durante a viagem, Kakarotto treinava Chichi . . . que se acostumava com a gravidade ao planeta natal dele e a chikyuu-jin já dominava 10 G . . . ao chegar, um incidente acontece e faz seu mestre questionar as punições

OooOooOooOooO

Vou explicar a classificação dos saiyajins nessa minha fanfic, tal aviso, colocarei na fanfic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto e Luz da Lua. Essa fanfic não tem ligação nem com Luz da lua e nem com a fic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto

Deveria ter colocado antes, gomen, bem, aí vaí, em ordem decrescente:

Classes Seleto ou classes supersaiya-jin, uma classe superior as outras normais, os saiyajins pertencentes á elas, são poucos, é um grupo altamente seleto, daí uma dos nomes que recebe.

Podem ou não ocupar cargos antes ocupados pelos de elite, mas, dificilmente fazem isso, gostam de lutar entre si, não precisam de dinheiro, pois cada nivél recebe uma espécie de salário, tudo, para que continuem evoluindo.

Os pioneiros dessas formas são Kakarotto seguido de Vegeta, para raiva deste, foi Kakarotto que conseguiu as formas supersaiyajins antes dele e descobrindo o meio de assumi-las e com isso, foi ensinado como proceder, mas, pouquíssimos conseguem superar os limites de um saiyajin.

Eis suas classificações:

Supersaiyajin classe 4 ou Real - os únicos que pertencem á essa classe, são Vegeta e Kakarotto, estão acima de todos, são muito poderosos e raros. Mas isso pode mudar . . .

Ao contrário da 3 , é semelhante ao supersaiyajin 1, em quesito consumo de Ki, é muito pouco e outra vantagem, pode dormir ou ficar inconsciente que permanece nessa forma, uma vez que estes viraram Oozarus dourados e dominaram sua mente nessa forma, conseguindo manter sua consciência e assumiram a transformação para supersaiyajin 4, são nada menos que Oozarus em formas semelhantes a humanas, pois reverteram a transformação, tanto, que olham para a lua cheia e não viram oozarus, em decorrência disso, seus instintos, olfato e audição são mais apurados que os dos demais supersaiyajins.

Supersaiyajin classe 3 - Acima das outras, mas mais fraca que a classe 4, há somente 3 no universo, dentre eles, Bardock. O problema dessa transformação é o alto consumo de Ki para mantê-la, os que pertencem a essa classe, ficam na forma saiya-jin normal, para poderem guardar poder para essa transformação.

Supersaiyajin classe 2 - Há apenas 6 em toda Bejiita, com esse poder, estão abaixo do supersaiyajin 3. Costumam ficar nessa forma. Os saiya-jins conhecidos que pertencem a essa classe é Raditz e Nappa

Supersaiyajin classe 1 - Possuí mais indivíduos pertencentes á essa classe do que as demais juntas, num total de 12. È a mais econômica de todas, exceto pela supersaiyajin 4, no consumo de ki. O saiyajin conhecido que pertence a essa classe é Tarles.

Classes Saiyajins - é uma classe abaixo das Classes Seleto ou Classes supersaiya-jins. Todos estão na forma saiyajin normal. Uma das mudanças é o deslocamento da Classe real para a mesma de supersaiyajin 4.

Os dessas classes tem que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. Com o surgimento dos supersaiyajins, a classe elite e primeira classe deixaram de terem seu explendor, mas, como supersaiyajins são muito poucos, são mais aceitos pela população de maneira geral.

Eis as classificações:

Elite - acima das classes de Bejiita. Um grupo ainda mais seleto, poucos conseguem tal classificação. Possuem altos cargos.

Primeira classe - os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numerosos que estes, mas, ainda assim, representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

Segunda Classe - consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideráveis, desde oficiais, ocupam grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

Terceira classe - essa sim representa a massa de Bejiita, é ocupada por muitos, é numerosa demais, é o povo, de uma maneira geral.

À eles, é destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defesa e depois, toma-los. Também trabalham como guarda-costas, guardam propriedades ou escravos, ocupam todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, mas, em matéria de números, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

Proscritos - aqueles que cometem crimes em Bejiita, são banidos do planeta e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira fazem isso.

Agora á leitura do capítulo ^ ^

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Leitores, é o seguinte, não queria colocar excluído, mas não me lembrava de um termo melhor, sabe quando te dá branco? Então corrigindo, não é excluído é proscrito, excluído ou banido fica meio redundante né? Segue correção abaixo, desculpe pelo erro, é que a bendita palavra não me vinha a mente ¬¬

Classes Seleto ou classes supersaiya-jin, uma classe superior as outras normais, os saiyajins pertencentes á elas, são poucos, é um grupo altamente seleto, daí uma dos nomes que recebe.

Podem ou não ocupar cargos antes ocupados pelos de elite, mas, dificilmente fazem isso, gostam de lutar entre si, não precisam de dinheiro, pois cada nivél recebe uma espécie de salário, tudo, para que continuem evoluindo.

Os pioneiros dessas formas são Kakarotto seguido de Vegeta, para raiva deste, foi Kakarotto que conseguiu as formas supersaiyajins antes dele e descobrindo o meio de assumi-las e com isso, foi ensinado como proceder, mas, pouquissímos conseguem superar os limites de um saiyajin.

Eis suas classificações:

Supersaiya- jin classe 4 ou Real - os únicos que pertencem á essa classe, são Vegeta e Kakarotto, estão acima de todos, são muito poderosos e raros. Mas isso pode mudar . . .

Ao contrário da 3 , é semelhante ao supersaiyajin 1, em quesito consumo de Ki, é muito pouco e outra vantagem, pode dormir ou ficar inconciente que permanece nessa forma, uma vez que estes viraram Oozarus dourados e dominaram sua mente nessa forma, conseguindo manter sua consciência e assumiram a transformação para supersaiyajin 4, são nada menos que Oozarus em formas semelhantes a humanas, pois reverteram a transformação, tanto, que olham para a lua cheia e não viram macacos gigantes, em decorrência disso, seus instintos, olfato e audição são mais apurados que os dos demais supersaiyajins.

Supersaiya- jin classe 3 - Acima das outras, mas mais fraca que a classe 4, há somente 3 no universo, dentre eles, Bardock. O problema dessa transformação é o alto consumo de Ki para mantê-la, os que pertencem a essa classe, ficam na forma saiya-jin normal, para poderem guardar poder para se transformar.

Supersaiya- jin classe 2 - Há apenas 6 em toda Bejiita, com esse poder, estão abaixo do supersaiyajin 3. Costumam ficar nessa forma. Os saiya-jins conhecidos que pertencem a essa classe é Raditz e Nappa

Supersaiya- jin classe 1 - Possuí mais indivíduos pertencentes á essa classe do que as demais juntas, num total de 12. È a mais econômica de todas, exceto pela supersaiyajin 4, no consumo de ki. O saiyajin conhecido que pertence a essa classe é Tarles.

Classes Saiya- jins - é uma classe abaixo das Classes Seleto ou Classes supersaiya-jins. Todos estão na forma saiyajin normal. Uma das mudanças é o deslocamento da Classe real para a mesma de supersaiyajin 4.

Os dessas classes tem que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. Com o surgimento dos supersaiyajins, a classe elite e primeira classe deixaram de terem seu esplendor, mas, como supersaiyajins são muito poucos, estes são mais aceitos pela população de maneira geral.

Eis as classificações:

Elite - acima das classes de Bejiita. Um grupo ainda mais seleto, poucos conseguem tal classificação. Possuem altos cargos.

Primeira classe - os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numerosos que estes, mas, ainda assim, representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

Segunda Classe - consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideráveis, desde oficiais, ocupam grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

Terceira classe - essa sim representa a massa de Bejiita, é ocupada por muitos, é numerosa demais, é o povo, de uma maneira geral.

À eles, é destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defesa e depois, toma-los. Também trabalham como guarda-costas, guardam propriedades ou escravos, ocupam todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, mas, em matéria de números, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

Proscritos - aqueles que cometem crimes em Bejiita, são banidos do planeta e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira fazem isso.

Agora a leitura do capítulo ^ ^

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após comerem e descansarem um pouco, Kakarotto a leva para começar o treinamento. Tinham só dois meses para acostuma-la com a alta gravidade do planeta Bejiita.

Na sala de treino, a máquina de grávida estava desligada. Ele estava ensinando-a sobre o Ki, enquanto estava sentado em posição de lótus e uma pequena esfera entre suas mãos. A jovem olha maravilhada.

– Agora, faça, lembre-se de juntar todo o poder em seu corpo.

Ela tenta fazer o mesmo por mais de meia hora, quando consegue uma pequenina esfera luminosa, ficando extasiada de felicidade.

– Isto é o Ki, treinando adequadamente, pode lança-lo em forma de ataque, mas, isso é com bastante treino, agora, ensinarei você a voar.

– Voar? - olha para ele surpresa.

– Sim - sorri enquanto flutua no ar.

– Agora, esse poder, pegue e concentre-se em todo o corpo, o importante no início é a concentração.

Chichi fecha os olhos e se concentra. Kakarotto havia retornado ao chão e olhava-a, atentamente, via que a chikyuu-jin se entregava aos treinos e isso era bom. Após um longo tempo, consegue flutuar alguns centímetros acima do solo.

Abre os olhos e vê maravilhada que flutuava.

– Muito bem - nota secando o suor do rosto, parecendo cansada.

– Foi incrível .

– Vamos descansar um pouco uma vez que é a primeira vez que usa seu poder, depois retornaremos as aulas, para dominar a gravidade de Bejiita precisará usar seu Ki e controlar o voo é uma forma excelente de treina-lo para poder usar com mais facilidade.

– Hai.

Saem da sala de treino e se dirigem a uma sala que continha um sofá e uma poltrona, além de uma mesinha baixa. Havia uma estante baixa com revistas..

Kakarotto deita no sofá e fala:

– Pode sentar na poltrona.

O saiya-jin estava deitado no sofá com os olhos fechados, mas, não estava dormindo completamente e a jovem chikyuu-jin pega uma revista, vendo que não fora proibido pega-las e folheia. Ele abre os olhos ao ouvir barulho de páginas sendo viradas.

Fica olhando-a atentamente, vendo os olhos cheios para a revista.

– Senão consegue ler, por que folheia?- ele pergunta preguiçosamente, sem ânimo para se levantar de tanta preguiça.

– Acho bonita as fotos . . .

– Gostaria de aprender a ler? - pergunta olhando para o teto.

– Nani? Mas . . . como? Por que? - fica perplexa.

– Se comporte como uma boa escrava, obedeça as minhas regras, não me cause problemas, que ensinarei você a ler e escrever . . . - olha para ela momentaneamente antes de fechar os olhos.

– Prometo ser uma boa escrava, vai se orgulhar de mim, Kakarottosama.- ela fala feliz por poder aprender a ler e a escrever.

– Ótimo.

Ficam mais algum tempo na sala e o mestre dela ordena que se levante, pois iriam recomeçar o treino.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

4 dias depois, para orgulho do saiya-jin, Chichi dominava o vôo e conseguia até mesmo lançar pequenos ataques de energia.

Estava maravilhado, fizeram um bom negócio, ela era perfeita. Dedicada, aplicada e aprendia rápido, além do talento nato para lutas. Poderia até ser confundida com uma saiyajin, não só pelas características físicas, como cor do cabelo, quanto as suas habilidades que não ficavam para trás.

Sentia-se aliviado, pois ficou preocupado ao comprar uma fêmea. Escravos de batalha costumam ser machos pela sua força. Mas as fêmeas eram mais bonitas e tinham um cheiro bom, para o olfato apurado deles, os dos sexo masculino eram fortes e nada apreciável. Já as do sexo feminino, apesar de não ter força , era tentador as linhas de seu corpo que apresentavam quando eram mais velhas, o único problema, eram se gritassem, pois era muito agudo e se fosse em um tom muito alto, agredia a audição apurada deles. Só havia um porém, eram fracas fisicamente em comparação aos homens, por isso, decidira aprimorar sua velocidade para tentar suplantar a falta de força fisíca.

Quanto aos agudos, trouxe o chicote e mostrou-a, falando:

– Os agudos de vocês fêmeas machucam nossa audição, grite e te garanto que será disciplinada, entendeu? - não queria disciplina-la, esperava que com a visão do chicote e suas palavras ameaçadoras, ela evitasse as punições.

– Sim, Kakarotto-sama - concorda, um pouco temerosa, conhecia a dor de uma chicotada e não desejava ser punida.

– Muito bom.

Guarda o chicote e depois volta a sala de treino, falando:

– Começaremos a nos acostumar com a gravidade gradativamente, em 52 dias chegaremos ao planeta, vou ajustar para 2 G , 2 vezes a gravidade da Terra.

A chikyuu-jin acena com a cabeça.

– Pronto. - aperta um botão após ajustar a gravidade.

Sentindo seu corpo pesado, caí no chão.

Ele senta em posição de lótus e fala, analisando-a.

– Pegue seu poder que usa para voar e expanda ele por todo o seu corpo.

Após horas, consegue ficar de pé, apesar de apresentar um pouco de dificuldade.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Duas semanas depois, ela já conseguia suportar 4 G. Após uma longa sessão de gravidade a nave inteira estava a esta gravidade para que ela constantemente se acostumasse com a gravidade alta, a nave podia suportar até 20 G.

No banho, ela vê sangue enquanto estava sentada no banquinho, tirando o shampoo do cabelo. Havia sentindo uma forte cólica no treino e interromperam mais cedo. Achou que um banho ajudaria a amenizar o desconforto.

Quando vê o liquido rubro, grita, apavorada. Não compreendia o que ela aquilo, mas, sangue nunca era algo bom.

O saiyajin estava no quarto, quando o grito alto agudo agride sua audição.

Em algumas raças, a voz era muito aguda e as fêmeas chikyuu-jins pertenciam a esse grupo de agudo insuportável. Irritado, se dirige ate o armário, pegando o chicote, praguejando maldições por ter quebrado as regras. Torcia-o na mão, detestaria fazer aquilo, mas, não podia ter mais daqueles agudos em suas orelhas.

Ao chegar perto da porta, sente o cheiro fraco de sangue. Começa a ficar preocupado e entra com o instrumento de castigo na mão, decidido a ver de onde vinha o cheiro de sangue. Vê a menina enrolada na toalha, encolhida contra a parede, chorando, vendo o sangue no chão.

Ao olhar mais atentamente, percebera que viera do meio de suas pernas.

Compreendendo então do que se tratava, suspira aliviado. Incialmente achou que ela havia caído e se cortado. Vê ela com medo e compreende, que não havia menstruado ainda. Relevando, decide não puni-la, embora sentisse seu ouvido latejar consideravelmente pelo agudo de antes.

Ela olha para o supersaiya-jin 4 e vê o chicote nas mãos, chorando ainda mais. Havia gritado, quebrado as regras, na hora, esquecera delas completamente.

Sentindo o cheiro de medo, nota que a jovem olhava para o chicote, com medo, se encolhendo. Inspirando profundamente, fala:

– Não sabia o motivo do grito . . . não vou te punir . . . isso é menstruação, é algo comum a vocês fêmeas . . . pelo menos para as chikyuu-jins, relaxe.

– É normal? -relaxa um pouco, pela garantia que não será punida pelo chicote e por ser algo natural.

Ele confirma com a cabeça e se retira. Após algum tempo, sem o chicote na mão, aparece com um livro.

– O que é menstruação?

– Adivinhei que você perguntaria, aí peguei esse livro sobre chikyuu-jins . . . depois que a comprei, queria aprender mais sobre sua raça, nunca me apeguei a costumes ou características de uma espécie.

" Um livro sobre minha raça?" , fica surpresa.

– Aqui, achei.

– Explica tudo sobre minha raça ?

– Claro, fiz bem de comprar.

– Entendo . . .

– Aqui diz que vocês fêmeas tem todo o mês, podendo durar d dias, ás vezes mais, ás vezes menos, variando os períodos em que isso ocorre entre 20 à 30 dias, mais ou menos, pois além de variar de espécime para espécime, não é certo e sim irregular, são chamados ciclos menstruais e durante esses ciclos, há chances da fêmea engravidar, é chamado janela fértil e , acredita-se que este intervalo de tempo compreende os cinco dias antes e alguns dias após a ovulação . . .

Nota que ela prestava atenção absoluta, com os olhos arregalados. Sorrindo continua.

– Tem mais coisas aqui, mas, é científico, vamos ver - e nisso vê que ele corre os dedos na página - achei algo interessante para você, aqui . . . dentre eles podemos citar a dor pélvica que ocorre em algumas mulheres , o texto continua, mas, o essencial é esse, veja, algumas não sentem dor, você foi azarada ChiChi - e nisso ri levemente.

– Fui mesmo - e sorri, achando até um pouco de graça - então essa dor que senti foi uma cólica menstrual?

– Sim.

– Como vou andar com esse sangue?- olha desanimada para o líquido.

– Por sorte, quando adquiri você, passei em uma loja e falei ao mercador sobre você e nisso, me vendeu alguns itens e acho que tenho o suficiente para 3 meses . . . vou pegar a caixinha.

A terráquea espera alguns minutos e observa uma caixa nas mãos fortes, estendo para ela, pega. Ao abrir, vê além de um remédio, alguns itens. Pegando o medicamento, fala:

– Já quanto a isso, vou dar quando precisar, ficará comigo, mas essa caixa e itens, fica com você, tem uma ilustração no livro aqui como usar, vou deixar aqui, na pia, cuidado para não molhar . . . seque-se e estude, tem passo - a -passo, você se lembra dos números de 1 à 10 né?

Ela consente com a cabeça.

–Siga os números para saber como usar . . . quando sair daqui, vou dar o comprimido para você tomar.

Ele sai e escuta-a falar:

– Muito obrigada, Kakarottosama - em um tom de voz aprazível à sua audição.

– De nada, demore o tempo que quiser - vira a face com um sorriso e depois se retira, deixando Chichi para descobrir como usa os itens.

Não havia deixado o remédio, pois se tomado em alta dose, podia causar problemas. Ouvira relatos de escravas que se suicidavam com medicamentos e não pretendia dar essa chance a chikyuu-jin, colocaria em um lugar que não a jovem não soubesse.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após 1 mês, ChiChi dominava a gravidade á 8 G, usando seu ki para lidar com essa gravidade, controlava com maestria e conseguia lançar vários golpes de energia, consecutivos, sem se cansar muito.

Kakarotto descobriu que ela já tivera um pequeno treino com seu pai e tinha seu próprio estilo de luta, diferente dos métodos que conhecia, parecia mais gracioso e sublime, mas, nem por isso, menos perigoso. Se movimentava com a fluidez da água e como se executasse uma espécie de dança, disse que era uma artista marcial, pelo menos, seu falecido pai falara que era isso.

Utilizava uma espécie de bastão juntamente com sua velocidade, para compensar ainda mais sua falta de força contra um do sexo masculino. O material do bastão era muito resistente e ela lidava com maestria e destreza nata, surpreendendo o guerreiro, mas conseguia lutar com as mãos livres também.

O saiyajin além de seu dono, era seu mestre e simulava batalhas com ela. Como supersaiya-jin 4, tinha que controlar ao máximo sua força, mas, com o tempo, se acostumou a executar isso facilmente e quase inconscientemente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

AGE761, Wakusei Bejiita

Com dois meses de viagem, a nave se aproximava de Bejiita.

A gravidade na nave era de 10 G constante, a jovem já se acostumara com a gravidade alta e havia aprimorado suas técnicas de batalhas. O bastão ficava em suas costas, amarrado numa espécie de apoio.

O corpo também estava mais mudado, mas, sutilmente, pelos treinos .

A sua parca gordura infantil foi substituída por músculos, não muito, mas que deixava a curvas mais acentuadas, o corpo mais torneado. Com alimentação adequada, até crescera um pouco, pois passava muita fome antes e agora, chegara no peso e altura ideal para sua idade, segundo o livro que comprara sobre chikyuu-jins.

Eles se preparam para a entrada na órbita do planeta e após uma descida um tanto turbulenta, a nave pousa sem estrépito, suavemente, no hangar. A porta abre e ela o segue para fora.

Vê surpresa, seu dono apertar um botão e a nave virar uma capsúla e nisto, guarda-la no bolso.

– Vamos, Chichi.

– Hai- nisto olha em volta com os olhos arregalados e em uma perda de palavras.

Era imenso e via muitas naves chegando e partindo, de formatos diferentes, umas pequenas, que cabiam uma pessoa sentada, em formato circular, outras imensas e de formato quase retangular ou até mesmo circular, sem contar o vai - e- vem constante de aliens, escravos e saiya-jins apressados.

Olha para o alto via que desembarcaram no hangar 27.

Nota, olhando em volta, que os escravos usavam uma espécie de coleira estranha de metal no pescoço e o seu mestre havia explicado que ajudava a lidar com a gravidade alta. Ela usaria uma diferente que não a pouparia da gravidade de Bejiita, por isso quis que treinasse.

Nota que muitos davam passagem facilmente para ele, com um misto de medo e respeito, principalmente os saiyajins. Bem, não podia negar que ele era imponente desde o instante que o vira, mas, também, inacessível, distante.

Saem para a rua, onde vê espécies de carros, que mais pareciam naves em miniatura.

Olhando para o alto, prende a respiração. Observava naves-carros, como ela definia, voando em rodovias aéreas, cortando os céus e eram várias destas em altitudes diferentes. Edifícios e mais edifícios, de formatos diferentes, muitos altos e poucos baixos. Vira também espécies de túneis, onde pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, nelas e nas ruas, várias espécies de aliens e escravos de diversas raças, já os saiyajins voavam livremente no espaço entre as rodovias flutuantes.

Tal visão a deixa estática, prendendo sua respiração. Tão distraída, que sente alguém puxa-la pelo braço. Pensa inicialmente ser seu dono, mas nota que as mãos não tinha pêlos, eram mais escamas. Nota o alien com roupas sujas e deduz ser um ladrão, ele a puxa, mas em um movimento rápido o derruba e enche-o de socos, com este implorando:

– Por favor, pare, me rendo!- fala com vários hematomas e cortes.

Ela o segurava no colarinho e levantou o punho para outro soco, quando uma mão segura a mão. Via que eram mãos com espinhos.

Nota que era alguém bem vestido, com uma espécie de uniforme. Não tinha cabelos e os olhos eram esbugalhados. Nota uma insígnia no peito e prende a respiração, Kakarotto havia lhe mostrado sobre os uniformes de Bejiita e era o equivalente a um policial na Terra.

– O que esse sujeito fez? Cadê sua cauda? - viu a força dela e deduziu que era uma saiyajin pela aparência, além de que estava sem coleira - cade seus pais?

– Ele tentou me roubar. - ela fala simplesmente, baixando o olhar e este a solta.

– É uma escrava?

– Sou uma escrava-guerreira cujo dono é Kakarotto-sama - e olha para os lados, começando a chorar, ao ver que ele não estava perto.

Estava perdida em um lugar estranho. Ela podia ser tratada como escrava e ele não ser um dono completamente bom, mas preferia alguém conhecido.

– Não fugiu de seu mestre? Cadê sua coleira? - o tom era agora áspero.

– Acabamos de chegar da Terra, senhor.

– Kakarotto-sama? O lendário Kakarotto-sama? Cujo poder se rivaliza com o do rei Vegeta?

– Bem, ele é um supersaiya- jin 4. - fala, chorando, mas ouvira a parte do lendário - por que lendário?

– Foi o primeiro a alcançar a forma supersaiya-jin 1 e nas demais, ele abriu caminho para os saiyajins se transformarem, os segredos de cada transformação, se tornou lendário e um príncipe, após derrotar Freeza e diversos outros inimigos poderosos. . . mas isso não muda que está vagando, vai para a Toca.

– Toca? Não posso voltar para Kakarotto-sama?- ela o olha apavorada, vendo enfiar o bandido no carro-nave dele, algemado.

– Ele vai procura-la lá, agora venha - e a pega no braço puxando-a para amarra-la.

– Kakarotto-sama! - grita a plenos pulmões enquanto se debate.

– Quer dificultar? Vou amarra-la fortemente, escrava.

– O que está fazendo com meu escravo?- uma voz áspera surge de trás da jovem.

Ela olha e vê ser seu mestre, fica feliz por instantes, mas, ao ver o olhar irritado, se encolhe, parando de se debater. O policial fica branco como papel e fala, com a voz falhando:

– Príncipe . . . príncipe . . . Kakarotto-sama. . .

– O que houve?

Ele se refaz e fala;

– Um ladrão tentou roubar sua escrava, ela o rendeu e bateu-lhe - nisso ele olha para a janela do veículo e nota o bandido surrado, não podia deixar de sentir orgulho de sua serva - indaguei pensando ser uma saiyajin, mas vi que era escrava, sem coleira . . .

– Acabamos de chegar ia registra-la nesse instante, mas a perdi de vista.

A jovem olha vários transeuntes que haviam parado e observavam a cena, cochichando ou olhando apavorados, alguns, até com reverência para o saiyajin. Via vários escravos olhando-a penalizada.

Encolhe-se ainda mais, temendo as prováveis chicotadas que levaria. Havia se perdido de seu mestre e para piorar, gritou, sua voz aguda o incomodava mais do que tudo.

– Ela me disse isso, ia leva-la para a Toca, mas começou a se debater, ia amarra-la, pois falou que " era uma escrava guerreira pertencente a Kakarotto-sama " .

– Entendo . . .

Nisso volta seu olhar irritado para a jovem, perguntando asperamente:

– Por que não me seguiu, Chichi?

Se encolhe ainda mais se era possível e fala, fracamente:

– Nunca estive numa cidade . . . vi tantas coisas que nem imaginava ver e tanta gente em um só lugar . . . sempre estive em pequenas vilas ou confinada na casa do mestre anterior . . . foi isso . . . desculpe o grito, fiquei com medo, estava perdida e sozinha . . . cheia de estranhos - e lágrimas começam a brotar de seus olhos.

Ele inspira e expira, acalmando-se, sentia a adrenalina presente em seu pêlo.

Quando olhou para trás e viu que sumira, flutuara no ar começando a procura-la. Tentava sentir seu cheiro, mas era difícil com tantos odores. Sua raiva chegou a ponto de decidir puni-la severamente quando a encontrasse pelo transtorno gerado à ele.

Ouviu o grito agudo dela que não feriu sua audição pois estava um pouco longe, voôu até onde vinha. Tentara localiza-la com seu Ki, antes não conseguia, pois ela inconscientemente, sempre o deixava praticamente nulo para economiza-lo.

Mas, quando a viu chorando, desesperada, perdeu a vontade de puni-la, ainda mais conhecendo os motivos, tinha sua parte na culpa, deveria ter prestado mais atenção nela e além de ter amarrado uma corda no pescoço, para guia-la, levando em consideração que ela ficaria fascinada com a cidade, afinal, seu proprietário vivia em uma casa simples e pelo visto não saía para as cidades.

Iria relevar novamente, estava ficando irritado por ter toda a hora a chikyuu-jin evitar a punição, assim ela perderia o medo do chicote e iria quebrar as regras mais facilmente, obrigando-o a puni-la mais severamente. Havia decidido, na próxima, não relevar, faria ela receber seu castigo.

– Algum problema? - pergunta a todos, irritado, começando a formar uma esfera de ki na mão, imensa - alguém quer uma dose do poder de um supersaiya-jin 4? - pergunta malignamente.

Nisso, todos fogem, inclusive o policial, temendo por sua vida. Ele murmura:

– Covardes . . . - dissipa a esfera de Ki.

A chikyuu-jin se assustara, nunca vira esse lado dele, o olhar dizia que de fato ele soltaria a esfera. Vê o medo dela e fala, secamente:

– Deveria temer era uma chicotada . . . quebrou duas regras em um só dia!- grita, parecendo duas vezes maior e esta recua dois passos

– Perdão, mestre . . . desculpe-me, prometo não me perder mais.

– Agradeça, será poupada novamente, mas, na próxima, não haverá misericórdia!- ele grita, pegando-a pelo braço, arrastando-a dali.

Ela choraminga e ele fala, rude:

– Pare de chorar ou será chicoteada, se esqueceu da regra e do que disse? - porém, ela continua o choro, o rosto em dor.

Soltando sua mão, pega o chicote na sacola, batendo nas costas dela em público, 4 vezes.

A terráquea engole o choro. Depois, nota, aborrecido, que o braço onde pegou estava muito roxeado e com a marca de sua mão, percebe que chorara de dor, fica confuso. Havia punindo-a como era sua vontade e esta se encolheu, não chorou mais, mas, tinha tido um bom motivo, mais um pouco e teria quebrado seu braço. Sentia pena e estranhamente, raiva de si mesmo.

– Levante-se e olhe para mim.

Ela levanta rapidamente, mantendo dois passos longe dele, erguendo sua face, úmida, as lágrimas contidas em seus olhos, o forte cheiro de medo, o olhar apavorado. Se lembra de seu sorriso que o agradara, um genuíno e sincero e lembra que ela sentia-se confiante perto dele..

Leva as mãos ao rosto da chikyuu-jin, notando que fecha os olhos, as mãos juntas, apertadas em frente ao seu peito e o odor do medo se intensificando. Afasta dela levemente, prensando o chicote com força em suas mãos, não compreendendo o por que de sentir raiva de si mesmo e aquele pavor dela o ferir mais do que nunca, juntamente com a face apavorada pela sua presença.

Olha o instrumento em suas mãos, o sangue dela. Na rua, um saiya-jin para e fala, untuosamente, com respeito, curvando-se levemente, vira a punição.

– Muito bem, meu príncipe Kakarotto-sama, também tenho que disciplinar esses animais, te indico um chicote mais áspero, como esse meu - e mostra o chicote encharcado de sangue, seco, impregnado fortemente.

Olha e vê a escrava que o seguia, uma alien, encolhida, o olhar vazio. Em seus braços e costas expostas, as chicotadas profundas, parecia mais uma boneca que andava sozinha.

– Com licença, tenho que ir, venha animal!

A jovem o segue sem hesitar, cabisbaixa.

Olha para ela preocupado. Não queria uma escrava assim, uma boneca.

Ela era sua escrava guerreira, não queria impor medo, além de que, gostava de seu sorriso, da confiança que esta depositava nele. Quando a achou, ela sorriu aliviada para ele, mas quando a fitou irado, o sorriso sumiu, substituído por medo, porém, agora mais intenso.

Se lembrou dos momentos divertidos com a chikyuu-jin na nave, sorrindo, se esforçando. "Droga", murmura, olhando repulsivamente o chicote coberto de sangue, via sangue pingando no chão proveniente das costas dela, o hematoma em seu braço, pois a tirou de lá bruscamente.

Joga o chicote em um lixo e pega a menina no colo.

Chichi se encolhe, com medo, o cheiro o incomodando, sentia cada fibra dela tremendo por estar próxima dele o cheiro de sangue e vê as costas cortadas. Mas não iria pedir desculpas, não mudava o fato que era seu dono.

Fala com a voz macia ao máximo.

– Segure-se em mim, passe seus braços em meu pescoço.

Nota a hesitação em abraça-lo, mas faz, ainda controlando as lágrimas em seus olhos e falando, fracamente, com a voz tremendo:

– Ka , . . . Karotto . . Kakarotto-sama . . . . desculpe . . . eu . . .

– Está tudo bem, vou voar.

Nisso, voa para casa o mais rápido possivél. Nota que se afastavam da cidade agitada e iam mais para o interior. Ao longe vê uma mansão. Cansada pelo nervoso e medo, acaba adormecendo nos braços quentes dele.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Nossa, Kakarotto bateu nela fortemente . . . o que acham desse Kakarotto?

Pobre Chichi, estou com dó dela.

Nota sobre Bejiita, mostrado na fanfic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto:

"No centro, segunda classe. Nas periferias, terceira classe, com suas casas bem menores que os de segunda e divididos em setores: Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste. Nos limites urbanos, os de primeira classe e afastados destes, os de elite, que moravam longe da cidade. . . "

" No centro de cada cidade do planeta, existia uma Central, que nada mais era do que uma espécie de bar com lutas, pois anexado á este, tinha um Ginásio, afinal, muitos saiyajins juntos em um só lugar, só poderia dar briga e nisto, havia o lugar para se enfrentarem.

Na Central eram servidas vários tipos de bebidas, a mais requisitada era a Norokila( vem de clorofila), uma bebida de gosto forte, mas que não "subia" muito, haviam outras de gostos mais fracos e potentes, estas, eram tidas como "saideiras", antes do saiyajin ir para casa de tão fortes que eram. Quem serviam-nos eram diversas raças de escravos, além de que, o local era imenso e dividido por classe.

Os de primeira classe, tinham mesas e cadeiras, tendo servos que circulavam por elas, servindo-os. Na segunda classe, tinham mesas e cadeiras, mas, os saiyajins tinham que buscar sua própria bebida, na terceira, não tinha mesas, só cadeiras, principalmente no balcão e nos cantos, tinham parcas mesas pequenas, mas eram reservadas aos que queriam namorar.

O que dividia em classes era uma linha pintada no chão. Se alguém fosse para a classe que não pertencia, era surrado, menos as fêmeas que tinham liberdade para se deslocar entre elas. Mas, dificilmente havia problemas, pois respeitavam a classe dos outros. Nos ginásios não havia separação, por isso, os saiyajins tinham que tomar cuidado com seus oponentes.

Próximo deste, tinham os domos.

Já estes eram separados por classes, cada lugar tinha sua classe certa e coitado daquele saiyajin desavisado que errasse o lugar, no caso o macho, era mandado para a medical machine, já com as fêmea, nada acontecia. Estes eram abertos o dia todo e a noite, fechados para limpeza, os ginásios, eram abertos a noite toda e fechados na parte do dia, os dois lugares alteravam quando ficavam abertos.

Assim, sempre existia algum lugar para aquela raça brigar entre si, se fosse na cidade sem algum lugar, traria problemas, claro, quando surgia a lua cheia a cada oito anos, os ginásios e Central eram fechados, pois muitos não conseguiam manter a consciência na forma oozaru,

Para os de elite, havia o domo e Central de elite, exclusiva à eles, onde era frequentado somente por esta classe. Também possuíam um ginásio próprio. Era assim em todas as cidades de Bejiita.

Esses lugares eram mantidos pela família real, para os saiyajins lutarem e se divertirem em batalhas, para distrair a massa, a bebida era barata e de fácil acesso. Só no caso da elite era mais caro.

Para lutar nos ginásios e domos, não pagavam, era de graça.

Na periferia, tinha uma instalação, chamada popularmente de Toca , sendo nada mais, nada menos, para os escravos abandonados pelos donos, que não os queriam mais e não desejavam gastar o tempo deles vendendo ou para aqueles, em compartimentos separados, pegos depois do toque de recolher dos escravos.

Lá era lugar de "doação" de servos e por causa disso eram disputados pelos saiya-jins em batalhas, pois no lado havia um ginásio para resolverem com quem ficaria, além de ocasionalmente, batalhas cujo prêmio eram escravos ao vencedor, quando tinham muitos. Os de terceira classe iam lá, pois não eram baratos, os demais, apenas se o escravo deles fugisse.

Os do compartimento separado não eram doados, ficavam lá até o dono aparecer.

Para os abandonados, os velhos, era reservada a morte, eram mortos para não lotarem as celas, pois ninguém iria querer um deles.

A "Toca" também recebia escravos capturados em guerra, vendidos a família real e depois colocados lá, para serem doados, também era um estratégia para acalmar os de terceira classe ávidos por servos e agrada-los, pois era classe que o salário era o mais baixo possível."

Estava imaginando como seria o estilo de vida deles, do planeta. Outra nota sobre o planeta, sobre as cidades e hangares, da fanfic Orgulho Vs Amor, a qual apesar do Planeta Bejiita, ser igual, sua organização e classificações de castas, não pertence a saga que inclui Luz da Lua e O Passado de Bardock e Kakarotto. È uma fic a parte, mas que usa os mesmo elementos do planeta Bejiita.

" Eles se preparam para a entrada na órbita do planeta e após uma descida um tanto turbulenta, a nave pousa sem estrépito, suavemente, no hangar . . . "

" . . . "

Era imenso e via muitas naves chegando e partindo, de formatos diferentes, umas pequenas, que cabiam uma pessoa sentada, em formato circular, outras imensas e de formato quase retangular ou até mesmo circular, sem contar o vai - e- vem constante de aliens, escravos e saiya-jins apressados. "

" . . . "

" Saem para a rua, onde vê espécies de carros, que mais pareciam naves em miniatura.

Olhando para o alto, prende a respiração. Observava naves-carros, como ela definia, voando em rodovias aéreas, cortando os céus e eram várias destas em altitudes diferentes. Edifícios e mais edifícios, de formatos diferentes, muitos altos e poucos baixos, Vira também espécies de túneis, onde pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, nelas e nas ruas, várias espécies de aliens e escravos de diversas raças, já os saiyajins voavam livremente no espaço entre as rodovias flutuantes."

Espero que consigam imaginar o planeta assim como eu vejo e descrevi nessas cenas.

IMAGEM:


	4. Mansão

Kakarotto chega a sua mansão em Bejiita, com Chichi dormindo em seus braços...

OooOooOooOooO

Após pousar em frente a sua mansão, ele entra com Chichi em seus braços, dormindo. Sabia que ela precisava ser tratada, por causa dos ferimentos.

Logo que adentra, uma escrava alien surge, se curvando para seu senhor, juntamente com outra, mais idosa.

– Vocês duas tratem dos ferimentos dela.- ordena passando a pequena para mais jovem das servas.

– Hai, Kakarotto-sama.

– A cela dela, será ao lado da sua.- ela se curva e se retira dali.

– Meu senhor... qual a raça? - a idosa pergunta.

– Chikyuu-jin... toda a família dela foi guerreira, portanto, esse sangue corre em suas veias... será minha escrava guerreira.

– Entendo, vou cuidar dela, meu senhor, com sua licença.

Ele faz um gesto para esta se retirar e se dirige ao seu quarto, para tomar um banho e tirar o pouco de sangue da jovem terráquea que estava em sua pelagem.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Algum tempo mais tarde, Chichi já tinha sido lavada e tratada e encontrava-se repousando na sua cama rústica, na cela. A senhora, estava velando o sono. Havia dado uma febrícula, mas, fora controlada.

– Então, é uma escrava-guerreira?

– Sim. - a idosa, passa a acariciar os cabelos dela, carinhosamente.

– Tenho pena dela, vi o que acontece com eles, na Rinha de escravos... mas, acho melhor que minha classificação, escrava-sexual. - fala um tanto revoltada.

– Uma escrava-guerreira também sofre, os treinamentos são terríveis e as batalhas, piores, muitos morrem lá.

– A morte é nossa libertação. - a jovem fala, organizando os medicamentos, ataduras e outros itens, em uma espécie de mini cesta.

– Bem, isso é verdade... só resta saber se será lenta ou rápida e quando.

– Mal vejo a hora de morrer, será o momento mais feliz da minha vida.

A senhora nada fala e se levanta:

– Vou começar a fazer o jantar... ou você quer fazer e eu levo a roupa limpa para o quarto de Kakarotto-sama?

– Sabe que não gosto de cozinhar, prefiro levar a roupa.

– Tudo bem.

A jovem se levanta com a cesta da mão e saí dali, subindo, após atravessar a área de treino, as escadas, seguida pela idosa, que se dirige a cozinha e a outra, á lavanderia, para pegar as roupas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Kakarotto havia acabado de sair do banho.

Durante o tempo na banheira imensa, pensava nos últimos acontecimentos e no corpo da pequena humana em seus braços, ferida, com medo e exausta.

Sacode a cabeça para tentar dissipar tais pensamentos, quando seu olfato, capta a jovem escrava se dirigindo ao seu quarto, e pelos outros cheiros, deduzia serem roupas recém-lavadas. Ao pensar, se lembra que estava há meses sem nenhum contato íntimo e que o jantar demoraria.

Com um sorriso malicioso, se dirige até o quarto, onde a serva terminava de ajeitar as roupas no armário. Viu o corpo marcado pelo vestido curtíssimo que parecia uma segunda pele, de tão grudado no corpo. Quando esta termina e se prepara para sair, é entrelaçada pelos braços musculosos do saiya-jin.

Ela se assusta levemente e ele, aproxima seus lábios do lóbulo dela.

– Estou meio solitário...

Uma lágrima solitária, escorre pela bochecha dela, se preparando para o que viria.

Sente seu vestido cair no chão e seu corpo, ser explorado pelo seu dono, que a deita na cama tamanho King.

Lá, passa a usar os lábios e as mãos habilidosas, saboreando lentamente sua escrava, que treme de medo e cujo coração sangrava em dor. Odiava sua especificação.

Ele pega a cabeça dela e o aproxima de seu membro. Sentada, passa a estimular seu membro, como fora ensinada por este. Sua língua fazia movimentos circulares e suas mãos subiam e desciam, pelo corpo rígido do pênis, enquanto, seu dono gemia de prazer, se deliciando.

O saiya-jin pega a cabeça dela e começa a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem, cada vez mais rápidos. A jovem fechara os olhos. Odiava aquilo, mas, nada podia fazer, ele era seu dono e o corpo dela lhe pertencia.

A respiração dele aumentava cada vez mais, até, que o prazer o sacode e libera seu líquido, prendendo a cabeça dela em seu membro, obrigando-a a engolir sua essência, o que de fato, faz, para poder respirar.

Subitamente, a empurra na cama e começa a fazer sexo oral nela, se deliciando com seu sabor. A escrava ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, esperando todo aquele tormento terminar. Após algum tempo, ele começa a se posicionar para penetra-la.

O que de fato, faz, dando estocadas cada vez mais firmes e fortes, em busca de seu próprio prazer, sem se importar com o dela. Enquanto fazia isso, mordiscava os bicos dos seios, alterando, com suas mãos, que "brincavam", com os montes de vênus.

Ás vezes, seus lábios, mordiscavam a pele, provocando cortes leves com seus caninos.

Cada vez mais a velocidade aumentava e os gemidos dela de dor também. Sabia que precisava relaxar, para não se ferir tanto, mas, ele não dava meios nem tempo, para isso.

Então, o saiya-jin chega ao ápice e ela sente, o líquido quente em seu interior, sentindo o mais puro nojo. Mas, sabia que seu dono ainda não estava satisfeito, o que se provou em seguida.

Virou-a de supetão, e começou a penetra-la por trás, enfiando-se rapidamente, arrancando um grito dela, que passa a dar gritinhos, junto com gemidos de dor, seu corpo tremendo, com as investidas, quase brutais, em seu corpo frágil, mas, sabia, que o príncipe estava somente procurando se satisfazer.

Após algum tempo, ele chega ao ápice, mordendo o ombro dela, com mais força, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer pela pele molhada de suor, indo depositar-se no lençol alvo, porém, levemente úmido, com suor de ambos e essência do dono desta.

Ela pensa que já terminou, mas, se enganara. Ele recomeçara a penetração, só que desta vez, no ânus, arrancando gritos de dor. A serva se agarrava aos lençóis, chorando compulsivamente. Sua garganta já estava ferida de tanto gritar e agora, só gemia audivelmente.

Implorava mentalmente que aquilo fosse tudo e que terminasse rapidamente. Estava exausta e mal tinha forças para mexer a boca.

Ele entrava e saía com ímpeto, emitindo sons de prazer. Usava sua cauda, para dar leves chicotadas nas pernas dela, fazendo a pele ficar irritada. Percorria as costas com sua língua, alterando suas presas. O corpo da jovem apresentava hematomas, pela força do supersaiya-jin 4, cujo membro era muito grosso e grande, provocando danos consideráveis nela.

Após algum tempo, chega ao ápice, novamente, soltando um uivo de prazer.

"Acabou? Por favor, já chega" , ela implora em pensamento.

Sente, sua cabeça ser puxada, junto com seu corpo. Ele posiciona a cabeça dela, em seu membro, obrigando-a a fazer mais um sexo oral nele.

Já abocanhado o membro, ele começa a movimentar a cabeça desta, freneticamente, na ânsia, seus gemidos ecoando pelo quarto, enquanto sua face, era o mais puro prazer.

O corpo da serva, estava "mole", já sem forças, estando perto da inconsciência. Seu corpo dolorido, principalmente abaixo do ventre e no ânus.

Após algum tempo, ele chega ao ápice, mas, tira a cabeça dela e libera sua essência, espalhando no rosto da jovem, que encontrava-se com os olhos fechados.

Satisfeito, a joga sem cuidado na cama e se prepara para tomar uma ducha rápida para descer, pois o jantar, já estava pronto.

A jovem escrava dorme, exausta.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na cela, Chichi desperta, horas depois.

A escrava idosa estava ao lado desta, com um prato de sopa.

A pequena olha para a senhora, com receio. Esta dá um sorriso amável.

Este mesmo sorriso, faz a jovem, retribuir, passando a confiar naquela idosa, ainda mais, ao ver uma coleira no pescoço.

– Seu nome é Chichi né?- ela pergunta amavelmente.

– Hai, obaa-chan ( vovó, em um sentido carinhoso)

– Chichi-chan, como está?

– Melhor, foi a senhora que tratou de meus ferimentos?

– Hai, eu e Myu-chan.

Ela olha em volta e pergunta:

– Aqui é...?

– É a casa de Kakarotto-sama e esta, é sua cela, eu fico naquela - mostra a cela do lado esquerdo - e aquela, é a da Myu-chan.

– Entendo... e nosso mestre? - pergunta, hesitando.

– Ainda jantando... sou a escrava da casa, cuja função é cuidar da limpeza, cozinha, enfim, tudo para manutenção da moradia, mas, já fui escrava sexual quando mais jovem, envelheci e não tiveram mais interesse em mim... já, Myu-chan, é atualmente, uma escrava sexual, mas, também, ajuda aqui em casa, embora, não seja obrigação dela... afinal sua única obrigação é se deitar com nosso senhor.

Chichi fica triste e olha para um ponto qualquer na frente, suas costas, ainda ardendo pelas chicotadas.

– Você não tem que se preocupar, é uma escrava guerreira... utilizada somente em lutas e pelo que nosso mestre disse, não será reprodutora... então, relaxe.

– Sim, obaa-chan.- ela fala, ensaiando um sorriso tímido a idosa, que sorri de volta.

– Agora, vamos comer, para recuperar suas forças... vou dar para você.

– Eu posso comer, não quero incomodar - ela fala, tentando argumentar.

– Eu não me importo, ficaria feliz em dar comida para você.

– Domo arigatou-gozaimassu ( muito obrigado- maneira formal)

Após algum tempo, a jovem, termina de comer. A idosa, a ajuda a ir ao banheiro, onde fez suas necessidades e depois, quando esta deitou na cama, a cobriu, apalpando em seguida, as cobertas.

Chichi está feliz, a muito tempo, não se sentia assim.

Terminado, a idosa, dá um beijo na testa e sorrindo, se despede:

– Oyasuminasai( boa noite, ao se despedir), Chichi-chan.

– Para a senhora também, oyasuminasai - fala um tanto sonolenta, já adormecendo em seguida.

A escrava se retira da cela e ao subir as escadas, encontra seu mestre, Kakarotto-sama descendo.

IMAGEM:


	5. Orgulho Saiya-jin

Chichi mal tem tempo de se recuperar do último castigo aplicado pelo seu dono, quando torna a vê-lo. Um saiya-jin extremamente orgulhoso de seu poder e sangue, que lutava fervorosamente para voltar a ser como era antes de conhece-la.

OooOooOooOooO

Chichi já estava começando a querer adormecer quando o som da porta da cela sendo aberta desperta-lhe de imediato, como se tivessem jogado um balde de água fria nela.

Ela se senta na cama e vê o seu dono se aproximar com algo na mão e uma feição neutra.

Não conseguindo discernir o que era na mão dele e pensando se tratar de um chicote ou algo para machuca-la, ela se encolhe de medo, evitando olhar para cima.

O saiya-jin, com sua audição e olfato apurado ouve tanto os batimentos cardíacos acelerados como o forte cheiro de pavor que emanava dela, que aumenta conforme se aproximava da mesma.

Kakarotto ficou em dúvida se deveria falar em um tom mais gentil para tranquiliza-la ou manter-se severo e firme, não permitindo que alguma fraqueza o subjugue.

Já sentira-se incômodo que por algum motivo, ao ver o corpo da jovem escrava jogado em sua cama após se satisfazer, não alcançara o ápice de prazer de outrora e que o fazia sentir-se um pouco culpado e certa pena, sentimentos que nunca teve por um escravo e que não começaria a ter.

Acreditava que a convivência dela na nave, onde ficaram confinados por meses antes de chegar a Bejiita, havia contribuído para ele ficar um tanto "estranho", fazendo pensamentos ou sentimentos, até então inexistentes, começassem a nascer e emergir de seu ser, algo que definitivamente odiava. Afinal, era um saiya-jin, e não um qualquer, e sim, um super saiya-jin 4, um dos seres mais poderosos do universo e como tal, tinha que honrar o seu sangue que era o seu orgulho.

Tomando a sua decisão, começa subjugando severamente e implacavelmente tais sentimentos "tolos" e débeis, na opinião dele, começando a retornar, gradativamente ao saiya-jin que era e do qual foi educado nos moldes de Bejiita. Poderoso, impiedoso, lutador e sem sentimentalismos inúteis que denegriam seu orgulho e seu poderoso e superior sangue. Elas não passavam de meras escravas, meros animais para atender seus caprichos ou necessidades.

A Rinha de escravos era algo divertido e ele queria diversão, juntamente com apostas. Não precisava do dinheiro da rinha, só a diversão lhe bastaria. Se ela morresse, seria por culpa dela e bastaria arranjar outra para substitui-la.

Tratou de afastar uma sensação indesejada e na opinião deste, degradante, empurrando para o fundo de sua mente. Decidira frente a estes sentimentos, encontrar seus colegas de luta e depois se divertir a maneira saiya-jin, que consistia de batalhas, bebidas e mulheres, principalmente as escravas que podiam ser alugadas com a condição de serem entregues vivas ao proprietário, sob a pena de ter que pagar multa e indenização pela perda do produto, caso morresse durante o empréstimo.

Dispersando seus pensamentos e planos para aquela noite que prometia ser longa, fala friamente ao conseguir rechaçar os sentimentos inquietantes que pareciam brotar de seu coração, retornando gradativamente ao que era antes de ir a Terra:

– Olhe para o seu dono, verme. - nisso, a jovem ergue fracamente a cabeça, encolhendo-se ainda mais, se possível, ao observar a face assustadora deste, que sorri malignamente frente ao efeito em seu animal. -Isto é uma coleira feita especialmente para escravos guerreiros. Ao contrário das outras coleiras usadas pelas demais classes de escravos, esta não inibe a gravidade, portanto a sentirá plenamente, além de ter uma espécie de controle de limitação mais "agressivo" do que as das demais coleiras, evitando que possa ir a algum lugar sem minha permissão fora da minha mansão. Qualquer tentativa de fuga ou desobediência, receberá um alerta na forma de um pequeno choque, avisando-a. Se persistir, receberá um choque que atingirá seletivamente seu centro de dor do cérebro, fazendo-a sentir uma dor consideravelmente forte, que também a deixará inerte por alguns minutos, até que possa recobrar o controle de seus membros. Se achar o castigo da coleira insuficiente, irei castiga-la com chicotadas para fixar o lugar a qual pertence. O chão, e preferencialmente, rastejando-se como o animal que é.

Termina com um sorriso e olhar um tanto malignos ao ver o efeito de suas palavras na feição para Chichi, além de sentir-se novamente no controle de si mesmo. Do retorno ao seu sangue e procedência de sua raça.

Isso de certa forma acalmou lhe, fazendo-o confirmar que tudo o que precisava era interação com os outros de sua raça para que aos poucos, sua mente fosse limpa e desinfetada de pensamentos errôneos e indesejáveis.

– Se aproxime e vire de costas, escrava. - fala imperativamente.

Ela decide obedece-lo o mais rápido que podia e faz conforme é ordenado, enquanto controla o tremor em seu corpo frente ao roçar da mão dele em seu pescoço, conforme colocava aquela coleira altamente tecnológica, enquanto ouvia alguns sons esquisitos que o dispositivo emanava e uma movimenta dos dedos dele atrás do dispositivo. Estranha quando ele fala seu nome rente a coleira e esta começara a bipar em seguida.

– Agora, vire de frente, verme.

Ela faz como ordenado, tomando cuidado de deixar a cabeça sempre cabisbaixa. Afinal, temia ser castigada novamente pelo seu senhor.

– Basta obedecer as ordens deste Kakarotto sem pestanejar e sem demorar, que não irá precisar sentir a punição da coleira e a minha também, caso considere necessário, a fim de fixar ainda mais a punição pela desobediência. Entendeu?

– Sim, Kakarotto-sama - ela fala de imediato para não desagrada-lo, porém, com a voz fraca, ainda apavorada pela presença deste, orando em pensamento para que a deixasse logo só.

– Faremos um teste de obediência. - ela sente um calafrio na espinha de medo frente a voz agora excessivamente macia, mas, de uma forma fria, como se ele mastigasse as palavras com o intuito de se divertir frente ao seu pavor - Retire suas roupas, as dobre e sente na cama com as pernas abertas até segunda ordem.

Ela "gela" frente a ordem, tinha muito medo e não sabia se sentia mais pavor de obedecer e fazer algo vexatório para ela ou do castigo que sofreria. Para ela, parecia que ele havia escolhido, propositalmente, uma ordem extremamente difícil com a finalidade que sentisse a dor da punição.

Mal sabia que havia acertado em sua suspeita. Era de fato nisso que o saiyajin pensava, pois sabia do pudor desta e que portanto, tal ordem era descabida para a mesma. Sabia que ela não cumpriria e portanto, sofreria as consequências de sua recusa.

Como esperado por ele, ela continua encolhida com os braços envolta do tórax, incapaz de cumprir a ordem. Sorrindo malignamente, ele dá a ordem ao dispositivo em forma de duas palavras.

– Punição, Kakarotto.

E como esperado por ele com prazer e temido pela jovem, ela recebe a descarga direto em seu cérebro na área responsável pela dor, estimulando-o ao extremo, fazendo-a sentir uma dor lancinante em todo o corpo. Uma dor violenta que levou lágrimas aos orbes ônix cerrados dela, enquanto gritava e se debatia em agonia.

Os gritos "perfuravam" a audição sensível do seu dono, enquanto a raiva deste aumentava. O agudo era de fato mais forte quando oriundo de escravas chikyuu-jins e agravado pela sensibilidade auditiva adquirida na forma super saiyajin 4.

Chicoteando sua cauda com ira no ar, dá outra ordem á coleira:

– Pare, Kakarotto.

Nisso a coleira para, enquanto Chichi tenta se restabelecer. Envolta na dor extrema, acabou assumindo inconsciente a posição fetal, enquanto seu corpo fatigado tremia. Nunca sentira uma dor tão violenta e se apavorou ao se recordar, parcamente, que gritara a plenos pulmões, castigando a audição super saiya-jin 4 de seu mestre.

Já sabia o que a aguardava e começou a chorar baixinho, enquanto desejava se encontrar com os seus pais na outra vida. Orava a Kami-sama que o tormento parasse na forma de morte para ela, pois, sentia que seu martírio em vida apenas começava.

Sem aviso, sentiu suas costas serem rasgadas novamente pelas tirar de um chicote, ainda mais áspero que o anterior, fazendo questão de corta- lhe a carne, enquanto suas terminações nervosas, desejavam retornar ao normal. A surra parecia duplamente pior após a seção de punição da coleira e acreditava, piamente, que era essa a outra função daquela punição do dispositivo. Ampliar ainda mais a sensação de dor, compreendendo enfim o que ele falara sobre " fixar ainda mais a punição pela desobediência".

Cada vez que sua tenra carne sentia os cortes impiedosos do chicote, mais parecia que perderia a consciência e agradeceria se isso acontecesse, para poder priva-la um pouco da dor de imediato, sabendo que mesmo que desmaiasse, teria que enfrentar a cruel dor após despertar.

Após sete chicotadas, ela desmaia, esgotada pelas punições consecutivas, ao ser envolta na escuridão terna e extremamente convidativa.

Kakarotto sorria frente a punição que a fizera sofrer, satisfeito com a dor estampada no rosto da jovem e no maxilar travado para não gritar, embora abrisse ocasionalmente, mas, sem emitir qualquer som.

Enfim, compreendera que castigos a aguardavam no descumprimento de suas ordens. Ficara aliviado de conseguir restringir e esmagar alguns parcos e frágeis fragmentos de sensações proibidas a este por ele mesmo, comemorando o fato de poder destruir impiedosamente e praticamente, imediatamente tais sensações, acreditando que com o tempo, estas nem mais tentariam surgir.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo, torna a colocar o chicote na prateleira designada a este e saindo logo em seguida do porão da mansão.

Após sair do porão, atravessa a sala para sair, sobre o olhar assustado e parcialmente escondido da escrava que estuprara anteriormente.

Ela possuía um olfato consideravelmente sensível e sentira o cheiro fraco de sangue da jovem chikyuu-jin nas vestes dele, como se tivesse respingado, uma vez que não parecia, frente as suas narinas, como impregnado.

Quando ele fecha a porta atrás de si, ela suspira de alívio, enquanto bloqueava a violência costumeira que sofria sempre que o dono sentia necessidade.

Ela cai sentada no chão, ancorando suas costas na parede, enquanto terminava de "empurrar" tal recordação, juntamente com as outras, no fundo da sua maltratada mente. Era a única forma de manter sua frágil sanidade. Fora um recurso que aprendeu com outras escravas sexuais durante o "treinamento" delas na arte de proporcionar, obrigatoriamente, prazer aos seus futuros donos.

A mais velha se aproxima e pergunta, conhecendo a capacidade olfativa da jovem:

– Sentiu algum sangue daquela criança no nosso dono?

Sem forças, pois ainda fazia sua parca "limpeza mental" por assim dizer, assentiu com a cabeça lentamente, retornando ao estado de torpor de outrora.

– Vou vê-la e oro para que morra logo. Afinal, a única libertação dela será pela morte, assim como para nós, já que é um inferno em vida.

Nisso se afasta, por saber que Myu-chan preferia lidar com as suas dores físicas, assim como as mentais, por si mesma, como fora orientada e treinada em segredo pelas escravas sexuais mais velhas e experientes, que sempre utilizavam tal recurso para lidar com a violência diária a qual eram submetidas.

Manter o mínimo de sanidade era uma batalha sempre solitária e ferrenha para aqueles que desejavam não se converter totalmente em uma boneca sexual ávida por agradar seu mestre, perdendo-se por completo na devassidão cruel e violenta dos mesmos.

IMAGEM:


	6. Descontrole

Atendendo a um pedido de seu pai, Kakarotto se dirige a Central onde, provavelmente, seu irmão mais novo, Tarles, se encontrava...

OooOooOooOooO

Longe da mansão, em uma Central muito popular e como todas as outras, divididas por classes saiya-jins, dezenas se reuniam, aglomerando-se em cadeiras, muitos já ocupando mesas onde faziam discutiam, bebiam e por vezes, começando uma briga que seria prontamente terminada em um Ginásio, uma espécie de domo, que era, praticamente, como um anexo de todas as Centrais com a finalidade de servir para um local propício de lutas, evitando assim que ataques de ki acabassem acertando construções do entorno destes lugares que abrigavam dezenas de saiya-jins de diversas classes e onde, comumente começavam os convites para as batalhas a fim de se divertirem ou acertarem alguma conta pendente, embora fosse algo igualmente prazeroso para uma raça tão tradicionalmente guerreira que se orgulhava ao extremo de seu sangue e superioridade pela força e poder frente as outras raças existentes no universo.

Somente os de segunda classe tinham mesas e cadeiras boas, além de servos que circulavam por elas, servindo-os.

Na terceira classe, tinham mesas e cadeiras, mas, poucas, além de os saiyajins terem que buscar sua própria bebida e comida. Além disso, havia nos cantos, parcas mesas pequenas reservadas aos que queriam namorar.

As classes eram divididas através de uma linha pintada no chão. Se alguém fosse para a classe que não pertencia, era surrado, menos as fêmeas que tinham liberdade para se deslocar entre elas.

Mas, dificilmente havia problemas, pois respeitavam a classe dos outros. Nos ginásios não havia separação, por isso, os saiyajins tinham que tomar cuidado com seus oponentes, estimulando assim a manterem sua guarda sempre levantada, pois, a qualquer momento podiam ser desafiados.

Kakarotto dificilmente frequentava esses tipos de Central. Só quando queria se encontrar com os seus irmãos, pois, como era poderoso demais, pertencente não somente a classe Elite, assim como acima desta, afinal, não havia ninguém, além do rei, Vegeta, que possuísse o nível super-saiyajin 4. Portanto, não encontraria oponentes dignos de uma batalha por serem demasiadamente fracos perante ele. Tal fato, o aborrecia algumas vezes, pois seus parceiros de luta tornavam-se extremamente limitados.

Estava procurando Tarles, um de seus irmãos mais velhos, porém, o mais "rebelde" e "agressivo", ainda dominado em demasia pelos instintos que chegavam a ser quase primitivos na visão dos saiya-jins mais amadurecidos e portanto, mais controlados, que dominavam a sua natureza, não deixando-se dominar pela mesma.

Ele bufava, pois havia prometido ao seu genitor passar um recado para ele, uma vez que este havia desligado o comunicador, tornando impossível comunicar-se com ele.

Começara a resmungar o por que de Raditiz ou o próprio genitor deles não procurarem pessoalmente em vez de pedir a ele, com a desculpa que a Central onde o irmão dele ficava era no caminho da Central e Ginásio exclusivos para a elite e primeira classe.

Torcia a cauda com frustação, enquanto seu ki tornava-se extremamente agressivo, tal fato sendo sentido e notado pelos demais que se afastavam, não ousando ficar em seu caminho, enquanto a costumeira balbúrdia na Central era totalmente silenciada. Inclusive, a maioria, senão todos, desejavam que ele saísse dali o mais rápido possível e por isso, alguns passaram a procurar Tarles, uma vez que por Kakarotto ser um super-saiyajin 4, conheciam a família deste.

Conforme andava, provocava tanto temor quanto admiração e porque não, luxúria, no caso do sexo oposto, que insistia em sacudir suas caudas de maneira provocante a fim de chamarem a atenção deste, que com as suas vestes na forma super saiya-jin 4, proporcionava um deleite inigualável as fêmeas saiya-jins.

Um grupo se aproxima humildemente do saiya-jin visivelmente irritado para informar onde Tarles estava, para que ele fosse embora logo, para que a Central pudesse voltar ao tumulto e balbúrdia normais a mesma.

Tarles finge não ver seu irmão quando ele fica ao lado deste, enquanto bebia Norokila ( vem de clorofila), uma bebida de gosto forte, mas que não "subia" muito, sendo que haviam outras de gostos mais fracos e potentes, tidas estas como "saideiras", antes do saiyajin ir para casa de tão forte que eram.

Fingir ignora-lo, só acabou piorando a sua irritação, fazendo-o erguer seu irmão com fúria através da alça da armadura deste, enquanto elevava seu ki de maneira brutal, fazendo o mais velho sentir repentinamente um temor, já sabendo que era impossível lutar contra ele.

– Parece que o medo domou sua selvageria e rebeldia excessiva, Tarles. Creio que agora ouvira o que este Kakarotto veio dizer.

Um resquício de coragem, que mais parecia loucura, retornou aos movimentos de seus membros e a sua voz, fazendo-o responder de maneira irônica:

– Vejo que a pele de macaco está começando a influenciar seu temperamento... Depois fala que este Tarles é selvagem. Você é um animal na forma humana.

Sua ira atinge níveis inimagináveis, embora no fundo, não compreendesse o porque de perder as estribeiras tão facilmente com o seu irmão.

Afinal, já estava acostumado e não era nada anormal, a rebeldia deste e excessiva inveja pelo sucesso do caçula em se tornar o saiya-jin mais poderoso de todos, pois a família sabia que seu poder ultrapassa a do Rei Vegita e que o mesmo não desconfiava, pois Kakarotto se esforçava para ficar, praticamente, no limite empate e se o humor do rei estava intragável, deixava este vence-lo para não ter que aturar o mal humor dele nas reuniões em que era obrigatória a sua presença.

Ele atira seu irmão com violência para fora da Central, fazendo-o se chocar contra alguns saiya-jins que demoraram para se retirar da trajetória de arremesso, e em seguida, chocando-se brutalmente em uma parede reforçada, atravessando-a, além de atingir alguns veículos que tiveram o extremo azar de parar em frente ao local.

O saiya-jin para ao chegar em uma espécie de poste de metal puro que enverga frente a pressão sofrida, mas, que não quebra, embora se encontrasse no limiar de sua quebra.

Os policiais se aproximam para tentar conter o saiya-jin que provocara tal destruição, quando notaram que fora Kakarotto.

Rapidamente ficam estáticos por não serem loucos de se aproximar de um ser tão poderoso e que emanava uma energia assustadora, beirando a intenção assassina.

Alguns conseguiram se mexer, retornando para seus carros, chamando Bardock, o pai deles, uma vez que detectaram o saiya-jin ferido do outro lado da rua como Tarles. Tinham esperança que o pai de ambos contornasse a situação, pois podia assumir a forma super-saiyajin 3, que embora não fizesse frente ao poder super saiya-jin 4. Pelo menos, conseguiria se aproximar para tentar acalmar o filho mais novo, antes que esse cumprisse o seu intento.

Após um minuto que parecia interminável a Tarles, que era erguido pela gola da veste por baixa da armadura com um braço, observado apavorado uma esfera poderosa de ki que estava sendo formada na mão livre de seu otouto. Porém, uma mão no ombro de Kakarotto o faz virar o rosto e diminuir parcamente a esfera de energia que estivera formando segundos antes.

Era o seu pai na forma super saiya-jin 3, olhando-o de maneira severa, sem titubear e sem teme-lo, apesar da diferença absurda de poder entre ambos. Era o único que conseguia fazer isso, uma vez que os outros membros da família o temiam.

– Kakarotto, por que está agindo assim? Só o vi perder o controle dessa maneira quando era jovem e depois, na forma super saiyajin 1, quando a alcançou primeiro, antes de qualquer outro. Depois, treinou arduamente para controlar. Vamos, lembre-se dos treinos e torne a se acalmar. É poderoso demais. Abaixe a sua energia, por favor, antes que acabe matando o seu irmão.

Já, Tarles, orava mentalmente para que o irmão ouvisse a voz da razão, pois, vira no olhar deste a ira sem precedentes e a vontade insana de mata-lo, algo que nunca vira nos olhos de seu otouto, não imaginando tal reação de alguém tão controlado como ele.

Se tivesse prestado atenção no humor assassino deste, controlaria sua rebeldia e selvageria, a fim de garantir a sua vida, mesmo que tivesse que amputar sua própria língua com os dentes.

Um silêncio absoluto imperou no local, enquanto esperavam pelo desfecho daquela cena aterrorizante, oriunda da ira extrema de um ser absurdamente poderoso.

IMAGEM:


	7. Central de Elite

Kakarotto se descontrolou, sem saber que a maior causa disso foi a punição que causou em Chichi e que a marcará para o resto da vida...

Será que Bardock conseguirá acalmar o seu filho mais novo?

E peço desculpas se ficou um pouco grande. Não consegui encontrar um trecho que pudesse usar para separar em 2 capítulos.

OooOooOooOooO

Embora em seu íntimo encontrava-se exasperado, procurava não demonstrar. Para lidar com o seu filho no estado de fúria, precisaria de toda a calma, serenidade e firmeza. Não podia titubear, pois, se mostrasse sua fraqueza, certamente, seu filho mais novo não iria se acalmar.

Raditz chega alguns minutos depois do pai e observa atônito a cena que se desenrolava repleta de apreensão e ansiedade. Mesmo podendo assumir a forma super saiya-jin 3, só iria interferir, caso o pai deles não conseguisse acalmar o caçula.

Conhecia o irmão e sabia que certamente, Tarles o provocara além do limite. Afinal, já havia tido o desprazer de inúmeras vezes lidar com o seu gênio difícil.

Mesmo assim, também estranhara o comportamento de Kakarotto, por ele ser o de temperamento mais calmo da família, ás vezes, até demais para o padrão dos demais saiya-jins. Vê-lo perder o controle de maneira tão violenta, levava-o a questionar o que na verdade o provocara.

Acreditava que a provocação de Tarles fizera transbordar a ira de um saiya-jin outrora irritado. Isso fazia mais sentido do que seu otouto perder a razão por uma mera provocação, do qual já encontrava-se, também, familiarizado.

Após alguns minutos de exacerbada tensão, Bardock notara que as faces contorcidas de raiva de seu filho retornavam ao normal, gradativamente e a energia assassina diminuía, lentamente, até que desaparece, sobrando apenas uma carranca no rosto de Kakarotto, que então, visivelmente controlado, faz um movimento lento do braço que segurava o eu irmão pela gola da armadura, erguendo-o e depois o atirando com violência no chão, chutando-o no abdômen, fazendo-o gemer de dor.

– Você teve sorte... Controle melhor o seu gênio, pois, a sorte não costuma durar muito. - fala com uma voz cortante, extremamente fria, enquanto estreita os olhos velados de raiva para Tarles, que visivelmente se encolhe, enquanto parecia segurar o abdômen e um de seus braços.

Nisso, gira o ombro para retirar a mão do genitor, que se afasta levemente de imediato, enquanto Raditz suspira aliviado.

– Agora pode dar o recado pessoalmente a este desgraçado. - fala em um tom irritado com o pai, se preparando para retornar seu caminho à Central da Elite.

Bardock demonstra sinais de cansaço em seu rosto marcado por cicatrizes. Sentira que por pouco, Tarles não morreu nas mãos do otouto. Estranhava este comportamento anormal do mais novo. Não se lembrara de já tê-lo visto tão descontrolado.

Suspira aliviado quando este se afasta de Tarles, que recebia a ajuda do pai e de Raditz para se levantar com a finalidade de ser levado urgentemente a uma Medical Machine, pois, as contusões e hematomas eram preocupantes.

Os demais começaram a se movimentar, retornando as suas atividades, quando o super saiyajin 4 se afastou.

Porém, um pouco antes de abandonar por completo o local, um outro super saiya-jin 4 chega com uma face visivelmente irritada. Sua cauda enrolada na cintura se contorcia revelando sua irritação, que só aumentara quando viu o cenário de destruição.

– Desgraçado! Do castelo pude sentir a sua ira. Se estava tão irritado, deveria ter demonstrado através dos punhos contra a minha pessoa ao invés de um saiya-jin tão inferior!

– Rei Vegeta, nunca imaginei que viria a este local apenas por causa dessa pequena destruição. Este Kakarotto encontra-se ciente que deve arcar com o custo do conserto. - fala com todo o respeito, controlando o seu mau-humor, pois, ele não estava em um bom momento para ser questionado por encontrar-se ainda lutando contra a raiva dentro de si sem causa aparente.

Bardock estava incrivelmente tenso, por saber que seu filho ainda tentava acalmar sua mente.

Embora soubesse que em matéria de poder, Kakarotto subjugava Vegeta, não podia demonstrar.

Afinal, para manter a ordem em Bejiita era necessário que todos pensassem que o Rei era o saiya-jin mais poderoso. Além disso, não era uma atitude sábia provocar a ira deste, por se tratar do governante daquele planeta.

– Não fale asneiras. Esqueceu que iria lutar contra este Vegeta na Central? Em vez de ir lá para lutarmos, resolveu parar nessa Central de quinta categoria e decidiu lutar contra um de classe muito inferior a nossa. Um reles verme.

Vegeta cruza os braços na frente do tórax, lançando um olhar assassino para Kakarotto, cuja vontade era dar de ombros. Porém, isso somente aumentaria a raiva do Rei, que já estava visivelmente irritado com ele e com razão.

Afinal, o único outro saiya-jin que podia lutar com o rei era ele. Um super saiya-jin 3 não conseguia aguentar muito e para piorar, eram poucos que assumiam essa forma. Logo, tanto ele quanto Vegeta não possuíam muitas opções para parceiro de treinamento e luta.

Massageando com uma mão a sua nuca, inspirava e respirava lentamente para recobrar por completo o controle. Algo, que consegue após alguns minutos.

– Estava dirigindo-me para a Central, quando este Kakarotto precisou trocar algumas palavras rápidas com Tarles, que como sempre me provocou e acabou fazendo com que este Kakarotto perdesse as estribeiras. Será a última vez que farei isso, pois acabei de perder uma parte considerável da noite que pretendia me divertir.

Em seguida se vira para Vegeta e meneia com a cabeça, levemente, enquanto continua falando:

– Sinto, meu rei. Isso não acontecerá novamente.

– Hunf! É bom mesmo. - Fala com a sua face carrancuda, estreitando levemente os olhos, até que alça voo, dirigindo-se à Central.

Quando ele está longe, Bardock chega perto do filho, enquanto Raditz levava Tarles para a Medical Machine mais próxima, e fala:

– Obrigado Kakarotto por não mencionar que foi este Bardock que lhe pediu este favor. Sinto pelo pedido. Não sabia que Tarles estava tão genioso, ainda.

– Se tivesse falado a verdade, você teria que se entender com o Rei. Algo que com certeza não é desejado. Afinal, para ele matar alguém, mesmo um compatriota, é algo extremamente simples e ele não é famoso por ser misericordioso. Embora, isso represente um autêntico e verdadeiro saiya-jin.

– Verdade... Irá para a Central da Elite? Irei com você. Preciso de diversão, também. Depois, o que acha de passarmos na Toca? - pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Sim. Só lutar não será suficiente, se a noite não tiver um toque de prazer. Aí sim, estará completo.

– Verdade - Bardock ri e depois, pergunta, visivelmente curioso - É verdade que comprou uma escrava Chikyuu-jin?

– Sim. Decidi participar por diversão da Rinha de escravos. Irei treina-la.

– Uma fêmea? Não seria melhor um macho? Afinal, eles são mais fortes.

– Sim, de fato. Mas, quero me divertir e não preciso viver do dinheiro gerado pelas apostas na Rinha. Além disso, fêmeas tem um cheiro muito mais aprazível que o macho e podem ser usadas para o prazer, se necessário. Ademais, ela vem de gerações de guerreiros, portanto, é praticamente uma guerreira nata e bastará que eu me foque mais na velocidade para lidar com a força do sexo masculino. Será um desafio que irá me divertir e distrair, tal como um passatempo.

– Bem, de fato, será um desafio e tanto. Acho uma coisa boa você procurar algum divertimento alternativo, para variar. Confesso que desejo ver essa escrava-guerreira.

– Por enquanto, é ainda um filhote.

– Filhote?! - ele fica surpreso - Um filhote é um tanto quanto jovem demais para a Rinha.

– A vantagem dela ser ainda filhote, é que posso molda-la as minhas exigências e treinos mais facilmente do que uma adulta. Além disso, ela foi um verdadeiro achado, considerado o quanto os terráqueos são fracos e saiba que em 2 meses de treino, ela conseguiu lidar com a gravidade desse planeta através do simulador da minha nave. - fala sorrindo com visível orgulho.

Bardock fica embasbacado e em perda de palavras. Era um feito notório, ainda mais para um filhote ainda por cima, fêmea e de quebra, uma chikyuu-jin. De fato, seu filho não mentira quando falou que ela era descendente de guerreiros. Considerando essas informações, foi realmente um achado espetacular.

– Ficou sem palavras? Não me admiro. Afinal, não tive o devido crédito quando falei das qualidades dela e talento nato para a arte da batalha. - fala enquanto levantava voo para o alto, seguido pelo seu genitor.

– Você encontrou um ótimo passatempo e desafio, meu filho. Amanhã irei ver o seu novo brinquedo. Pode ser? Levarei Raditiz comigo.

– Sim. Começarei o treinamento dela de batalha amanhã.

– Só vejo um porém. O agudo das fêmeas, principalmente das chikyuu-jins, é considerado como o pior agudo que existe, podendo ser agravado por elas, caso queiram.

– Já estou treinando-a através do castigo, a fim de impedir esses agudos. Tive o desprazer de prova-lo três vezes. - comenta com uma carranca.

– Então, conseguirá. Com o treinamento e castigos conseguirá erradicar o hábito dos agudos e por que não, faze-la ficar comumente em silêncio?

– É isso que este Kakarotto pretende fazer.

Sem mais delongas, eles se aproximam da Central da Elite e Primeira classe.

Ao entrarem no luxuoso local, rapidamente, Kakarotto e seu pai sentam em uma mesa luxuosa, enquanto um escravo se aproximava para anotar o pedido destes.

Nisso, Raditz chega e senta na cadeira que estava livre, enquanto mantinha a sua forma super saiya-jin 3, assim como Bardock.

Este não é o caso de Raditz, mas, mesmo que um saiya-jin não pertencesse a elite, apenas por ser parente de um e caso fosse convidado pelo mesmo, poderia frequentar o local sem receio, embora que em algumas áreas o acesso era proibido.

Quando o escravo se afasta, Bardock pergunta em um tom visivelmente preocupado para o seu filho mais velho:

– Como está Tarles?

Kakarotto aguça a audição, sem desejar transparecer que também estava preocupado com o irmão, pois, ele exagerara e reconhecia este fato.

– O levei a uma Medical Machine e deram a previsão que em 3 dias ou mais tardar 4, ele poderá sair dela.

– Que bom - o genitor suspira aliviado.

– Mas, quem sabe esse evento de hoje não o faça domar um pouco a sua língua? - Raditiz ri levemente.

– Também espero que isso o faça revisar suas atitudes. - o pai comenta seriamente.

Então, olha para o mais novo e clareia a garganta, perguntando-o:

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não sei.

– Nunca o presenciei tão descontrolado assim, otouto.

– Este Kakarotto já se encontrava consideravelmente tenso quando entrou naquela Central. A provocação de Tarles foi a gota d´água. Também confesso que estou surpreso com o meu descontrole de outrora- ele faz uma careta ao se recordar.

Nisso, o escravo traz as bebidas solicitadas, enquanto se afasta para que outros dois escravos tragam uma bandeja transbordada de petiscos, do qual se encontrava pesada demais.

Ficam em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Bardock resolver mudar de assunto, após pigarrear:

– Soube que Kakarotto comprou uma escrava fêmea na Terra? Uma chickyuu-jin?

– Se queria adquirir diversão, não precisava ir tão longe. Afinal, há importação de escravos chikyuu-jins em Bejiita. - Raditiz arqueia o cenho, olhando atentamente para o seu irmão.

– Não é para essa finalidade, irmão e sim, para as Rinhas. - fala, entornando um gole de sua bebida.

– Mas, fêmea?! Elas são mais fracas que machos. Claro que existe rinhas focadas para elas... E bem, reconheço que elas cheiram melhor, além de ser mais aprazível olha-las, apesar do agudo que conseguem emitir. - fala pensativo.

Nisso, um super saiya-jin classe 3 se aproxima e desafia Bardock, que entorna o resto da bebida do copo e se serve de um último petisco, antes de se afastar para brigar no Ginásio.

Kakarotto torce a cauda envolta em sua cintura e fala, após comer mais um petisco da imensa travessa dourada:

– Comprei filhote. Pois, aprendem mais rápido. Além disso, ela é descendente de guerreiros terráqueos, algo raro hoje em dia, já que a maioria esmagadora foi morta quando conquistamos a Terra e os demais em caçadas para diversão.

– Tem mesmo esses ascendentes? - ele fala estupefato.

– Sim. Este Kakarotto testemunhou. O vendedor não mentiu quanto a isso, embora, que apenas pela aparência externa, você não iria crer nisso. - nisso, ergue um dos dedos e fala, com um sorriso orgulhoso - Em dois meses era dominou a gravidade de Bejiita quando a coloquei no meu simulador de gravidade.

O petisco que Raditiz levava não mão caiu no chão frente ao choque, assim como acabou batendo o copo na mesa, fazendo-o derrubar um pouco da bebida no tampão da mesa. Ele não conseguia acreditava no que o seu otouto falara.

Mas, viu o olhar dele e portanto, não estava mentindo. De fato, os escravos-guerreiros eram treinados, ao menos, para lidarem com a gravidade no planeta. Saber que um a dominou em apenas dois meses, considerando esta ser oriunda de uma das raças mais fracas do universo, era totalmente espantoso, senão, um tanto quanto surreal.

Kakarotto gostou da expressão de seu irmão e entendia o porque. Afinal, ela também o surpreendeu, além de ter observado que não demorava muito para aprender técnicas e seus movimentos lembravam de um guerreiro nato, além de possuir, futuramente, uma bela aparência. De fato, ele tivera sorte de encontrar um escravo que preenchesse todos os requisitos que esperava para começar o treinamento de um para as Rinhas.

É tirado de seus pensamentos por um voz familiar, que o faz virar o rosto imediatamente.

– Vamos, Kakarotto. Estou esperando-o no Ginásio para termos a nossa seção de luta.

Nisso, levanta-se e entornando o resto da bebida e comendo alguns últimos petiscos, enfiando vários na boca de uma só vez, marcha dali para lutar contra o Rei com um sorriso no rosto, pois estava ansioso para lutar contra alguém, sabendo que não precisaria ser tão cuidadoso, a não ser para deixar a batalha empatada.

Após alguns minutos, Raditz é desafiado por uma saiya-jin fêmea nível 3 que conhecia desde criança. Então, sorrindo se retira para lutar contra ela e quem sabe, terem uma sessão de intimidade logo depois.

IMAGEM:


	8. Inferno

Nos cinco longos anos em Bejiita, Chichi sofria, desejando ardentemente a morte, para assim libertar-se...

Ela se lembra da noite fatídica em que passou a desejar a morte com mais afinco.

OooOooOooOooO

Após cinco longos anos de treino e batalhas nas Rinhas de Escravos, Chichi era considerada uma das escravas-guerreiras mais poderosas de Bejiita.

Todos os dias, era acordada às 5:00 da manhã através do som da porta de sua cela sendo aberta, água sendo jogada em sua cara, fazendo-a acordar assustada ou pela punição da coleira, caso ela não saísse da cela quando era ordenada.

Treinava com a gravidade, dominando-a agora em 15 vezes, o máximo que o seu corpo suportava e com restrição que a obrigava a fazer um esforço maior que o normal, com Kakarotto tomando cuidado para que ela não desenvolvesse muito os músculos, acabando por sacrificar a velocidade, uma vez que se focou na velocidade para compensar o fato de ser uma fêmea.

Tomava o café-da-manhã na cela e após uma hora, ela treinava luta contra Kakarotto.

Depois do almoço, Kakarotto treinava sozinho com a gravidade aumentada 400X na forma normal por algumas horas, para depois assumir a forma super saiya-jin 4 e ir a Central da Elite para lutar com Vegeta.

Costuma ficar a noite toda fora da mansão.

Nesse meio tempo Chichi, esgotada, dormia a tarde inteira, jantava e depois dormia novamente, embora tivesse pesadelos, pois notara que seu dono a olhava muitas vezes com um olhar escuro semelhante a luxúria.

Quando ela lutava contra ele, despojava-se de toda a sua ira e ódio através das tentativas de golpeá-lo. Quando terminava a seção de treino, ela se apavorava. Temia-o pelas surras e punições que levara quando não o obedecia de imediato ou quando não conseguia levantar-se após uma sessão brutalmente puxada, sendo punida pela desobediência, além do olhar, um tanto aterrador para ela, que ele costumara exibir desde alguns meses atrás.

Tinha cicatrizes nas costas pela chicotadas e algumas escoriações, provenientes de punições rápidas, como socos e tapas, que provocavam hematomas e diversos cortes na sua pele.

Como previra quando criança, sua vida era de fato um inferno, embora existissem infernos ainda piores para muitos outros escravos.

Porém, temia que a sua "sorte" mudasse e acabasse tendo mais "uma utilidade" ao mestre dela, quando notou o olhar escuro dele preenchido pela luxúria.

Não existia esse olhar em nenhum dos irmãos de seu dono e nem no pai deste. Na verdade, todos a olhavam como se fosse um verme e desejavam esmaga-la como um, menos Raditz, o irmão mais velho de seu mestre.

Não consiga definir seu olhar para com ela. Parecia não compartilhar da opinião da família sobre ela, embora mantivesse um olhar neutro e pouco falava.

Podia jurar que nas vezes que foi vê-la e estava ferida pelos castigos, este a olhava fugazmente com pena, procurando desviar o olhar ou esconder o mesmo, evitando assim que seus parentes o vissem com aquele olhar.

E após tanto anos confinada no planeta, através de suas observações e conhecimentos, sabia que Raditz não tinha escolha. Além disso, todos zeravam por seu orgulho e pureza do sangue. Ter pena de um ser inferior era uma afronta para os costumes destes e ele não queria ter a desaprovação de seus conterrâneos.

Mesmo assim, exibiu fugazes sorrisos para ela, como se desejasse que ela fosse forte, parecendo querer encoraja-la.

Nesse momento, pensava como teria sido sua vida de escrava com Raditz, pois, comparado com o seu dono atual, não seria muito ruim. Claro, era uma das várias hipóteses que vinham a sua mente e agradecia pelos saiya-jins não serem capazes de ler mentes. Podiam ter seu corpo e sua liberdade, mas, seu espirito e mente era só dela.

Se recordava do destino de Myu-chan, ao olhar para a cela ao lado, onde a outra escrava dormia.

Uma vez o dono delas entrou visivelmente alterado e irritado. Tanto, que atirou coisas das mesas enquanto parecia tropeçar enquanto andava. Algo um tanto quanto comum nos últimos tempos, pelo que ela lembrava. Os treinos eram duplamente difíceis quando ele estava em um estado de humor assassino.

Myu-chan estava subindo para o quarto de Kakarotto para deixar algumas mudas de roupa recém-lavadas, sem desconfiar que ele voltara mais cedo.

Ele acabou violentando-a tão fortemente e brutalmente, que naquela noite ela perdeu a vida em uma poça de sangue na cama, pois o corpo delicado não suportou a força de um super saiya-jin 4.

Seu corpo foi jogado em uma cova comunitária aberta, onde saiya-jins despejavam os escravos mortos ou a beira da inanição ou doentes, por não desejarem gastar dinheiro com um ser inútil, sendo mais barato comprar outro para substituir, pois, sempre havia abundância de escravos oriundos das conquistas planetárias.

Um colchão e roupas de cama foram compradas e as antigas, despejadas em uma fogueira. O quarto precisou de muita limpeza e como a escrava da casa estava ficando velha, Chichi teve que ajudar para remover por completo o cheiro de Myu-chan por causa do olfato apurado dos saiya-jins.

Se lembrara de chorar de tristeza por sua amiga, mas, Gyuri, a escrava da casa, recordou a jovem que a amiga delas estava livre e que esta era a única forma dos escravos de um planeta infernal como esse, adquirirem a liberdade, mesmo que por um fugaz segundo.

Além disso, era estava em um lugar maravilhoso, segundo falara para a jovem Chichi. Portanto, não deviam ter pena e sim, um pouco de inveja, pois enquanto a amiga estava livre dos martírios, elas continuavam presas no inferno.

Após esta conversa, a jovem chikyuu-jin passou a ver a morte de um ponto diferente. Acabou por orar mentalmente, diariamente, para que logo morresse e assim, pudesse conseguir sua fuga do mundo de sofrimento.

Kakarotto não comprou outra escrava para substituir a que matou e quando precisava aliviar-se, ia para a Toca, para divertir-se com várias raças diferentes de escravas.

Em meio as suas recordações, lembrou-se da fatídica noite que foi estuprada e do qual não teve nenhuma chance de se defender.

Fora duas semanas depois da morte de Myu-chan e passou então a compreender o martírio que ela sofria.

Chichi estava em sua sela, dormindo. Já era tarde da noite e como estava adormecida, não percebeu a aproximação de seu mestre na cela e nem o olhar deste para ela.

IMAGEM:


	9. Luxúria

Após anos, Chichi compreende o sofrimento que Myu-chan sentia, quase que diariamente nas mãos de seu mestre...

OooOooOooOooO

Havia parado por alguns minutos como se contemplasse a sua escrava, antes de entrar na cela, observando que o som das barras se deslocando, despertou-a e esta, após identificar quem era, passou a exalar um forte cheiro de medo.

Reprimindo novamente parcos sentimentos vexatórios que desejavam brotar em sua mente, avança contra a terráquea que se levanta e tenta fugir. Ele se vira e a deixa sair da cela, pois algo nele adorava uma caçada e ela estava o incentivando.

Deixou- a tomar alguma distância entre eles, para depois se deslocar e ficar em frente a jovem, sorrindo maliciosamente e seus olhos escurecendo ainda mais.

Então, fala com a voz repleta de luxúria:

– Este Kakarotto aprecia a fuga e confesso que isso aumenta ainda mais o meu desejo...

E antes que pudesse processar o que escutara, estava com o corpo pressionado contra o chão, com as pernas deste segurando as dela e suas mãos erguidas para o alto. Fora tão rápido que somente percebeu após sentir a frieza do piso contra as suas costas.

Chichi tenta lutar, sabendo ser algo impossível. Mas, jurara a si mesmo que se esse dia chegasse, lutaria com todas as suas forças, mesmo sabendo ser totalmente ineficaz, pois, não iria ficar parada, deixando ele saboreá-la. O atrapalharia o máximo que pudesse.

Como se lesse o pensamento dela, sorri maliciosamente e sussurra próximo ao ouvido:

– Creio que preciso imobiliza-la mais para poder aproveita-la plenamente. Por isso, tive uma ideia.

Ela teme ao ver o sorriso agora quase sinistro, enquanto tentava compreender como ele faria isso.

A resposta para sua indagação mental veio em um movimento da mão dele para o painel de gravidade, enquanto prendia seus pulsos com a outra mão e mantinha suas pernas pressionando-a contra o chão.

Para horror, viu que apertava botões e ouviu o som da máquina ligando. Estava completamente apavorada, pois não sabia o que seu dono estava planejando.

Chich sentiu seu corpo ficar pesado e não conseguia se mexer, desesperando-se ainda mais, enquanto Kakarotto sorria triunfantemente, falando em seguida:

– Programei para 16x. Sei que consegue se mexer razoavelmente bem com 15X. Logo, 16X a fará ficar quieta por não poder se mexer. Agora, poderei fazer o que quiser com você sem me preocupar em contê-la.

Ele rasga a roupa dela com violência enquanto arfava e emitia grunhidos semelhantes a um animal quando a obteve nua sobre o chão, paralisada, completamente a sua mercê.

As lágrimas e o desespero dela não eram nada para ele e apenas a deixava ainda mais desejável, pois mostrava o lugar dela, no chão, como um verme.

Rapidamente, reprimiu alguns sentimentos errôneos que desejavam dominar a sua mente. Não permitiria que sentimentos tão vergonhosos e inúteis, interferissem no seu lazer e divertimento.

Se deleitava com o corpo dela cheio de curvas e com uma leve musculatura, lembrando as fêmeas saiya-jins, com seus cabelos negros e olhos ônix, contribuindo para esta visão passageira.

Chichi chorava em uma súplica silenciosa. Porém, sabia que seu dono não se importava, uma vez que era um objeto para ele usar quando quiser. Não adiantava pedir clemência a alguém que não possuía.

Fechou os olhos com força, enquanto clamava para que não fosse demorado.

Sente as mãos dele percorrendo todo o o seu corpo de maneira brutal e luxuriosa, enquanto a chikyuu-jin trava as suas mandíbulas para não gritar, evitando uma punição consecutiva ao estupro.

Os dentes do saiya-jin provocavam cortes em toda a sua pele e em agonia, trava a mandíbula quando ele morde seus seios, aumentando o seu choro abafado que parecia estimula-lo ainda mais.

Como não conseguia se mexer, havia se tornado uma reles boneca para satisfação sexual. Seu pavor aumentou quando sentiu as mãos dele explorando sua feminilidade, apertando seu clitóris violentamente.

Sente uma mão forte apertar a articulação de suas mandíbulas, uma de cada lado, forçando-a a abrir a boca, para depois sentir algo grande e grosso afundando, praticamente, tocando a garganta dela, abafando seus gritos.

Sua cabeça é erguida e sente o movimento para trás e para frente, cada mais rápido. Ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e compreendera o que era.

Após minutos agonizantes, ela sente um líquido quente jorrar em sua boca, enquanto a mesma é fechada por uma mão grossa e seu nariz tapado pela outra, obrigando-a a engolir o sêmen para poder respirar.

– Engula a minha essência, cadela!

Após ver que ela engoliu, soltou a cabeça dela que bate no chão, fazendo-a ganir de dor.

Mal teve tempo para se recuperar e sentiu uma dor pungente em seu baixo ventre que a fez arregalar os olhos e gritar histericamente, enquanto chorava compulsivamente.

Quando o grito dela machucou a sua audição, ele passou a estocar mais rapidamente, dificultando a respiração dela, enquanto erguia as pernas e chicoteava as coxas com a cauda provocando vergões na pele branca.

Em seguida, enfia sua cauda no ânus dela violentamente.

Ela continuou gritando, pois sabia que como havia gritado antes, não importava se ela continuasse, seria castigada da mesma maneira. Portanto, senão podia detê-lo, faria- o sentir uma dor de ouvido lacerante.

Chichi sentia que iria se partir ao meio tamanha a força que ele exercia nas estocadas e orava para que ele acabasse matando-a, assim como fez com a Myu-chan. Queria acabar com o inferno em vida.

Irado, ele retirou uma de suas munhequeiras e improvisou uma mordaça para Chichi, a fim de abafar os gritos.

Sentindo que o corpo dela sucumbiria a uma violência extrema, ainda mais com ele na forma super saiya-jin 4, passa a ficar no limiar do que o corpo dela suportaria, sem ameaçar a sua vida.

O simples pensamento dela morta o fazia temer e ele detestava essa sensação. Afinal, ela era um verme e ele, um guerreiro orgulhoso e poderoso, o ser mais forte do universo.

Após alguns minutos, ele libera sua essência em Chichi que sente nojo, embora nada demonstrasse.

Enquanto pensava que acabara, ele a vira de bruços e separa suas pernas novamente.

Olha para Chichi que está esgotada e para a máquina. Estava incerto de coloca-la de quatro com a gravidade excessiva e por isso, a desliga, sabendo que sua escrava estava sem forças para lutar.

Após desligar, a coloca de quatro e a penetra com força e violência, fazendo-a dar um grito abafado, enquanto o corpo treme, com as lágrimas caindo compulsivamente. Sem cuidado, ele a possuíra pelo ânus, alargando-o agressivamente e impiedosamente, enquanto se deliciava com o aperto em seu membro pulsante. A dor era ainda maior, pois o falo era muito grosso e grande.

Segura a cintura dela com força, deixando-a imóvel enquanto estocava violentamente e sem cuidado, na ânsia de sua satisfação, utilizando a cauda para penetra-la pela vagina.

Após uma hora de sexo brutal e selvagem, Chichi perde a consciência, enquanto seu corpo doía em todos os lugares possíveis, principalmente no ânus e na vagina. Não conseguia mexer nenhum músculo do seu corpo, nem mesmo tinha forças para levantar as pálpebras.

Com muito custo, assumiu uma posição fetal, enquanto continuava chorando baixinho, mesmo dormindo.

Kakarotto viu que o sangue no corpo dela e o que saía do ânus e da vagina, estes ambos juntamente com sua essência.

Sorriu maliciosamente e satisfeito como nunca estivera em sua vida.

Então, saí do porão deixando-a no chão frio manchando com o seu sangue e com o sêmen dele.

Gyuri soube de imediato o motivo do dono delas ter descido e temeu. Todo o tempo orava em pensamento para que Kami-sama tivesse pena da jovem e permitisse que ela morresse para poder se libertar.

Sabia o horror de um estupro, afinal, quando mais jovem fora uma escrava sexual e imaginava, após a cena da morte de Myu-chan, o que iria encontrar.

Quando vê o mestre delas abrir a porta, se curva rapidamente e este fala, ainda sorrindo.

– Arrume a bagunça e trate das feridas.

Sem mais delongas, ele se dirige ao quarto dele para dormir, sentindo-se relaxado e realizado. Não imaginava que o sexo com a chikyuu-jin seria tão fantástico e não podia esperar para uma próxima vez.

Quando a velha escrava chega perto da máquina de gravidade, leva as mãos a boca, enquanto chora, ajoelhando-se no lado da jovem, procurando conforta-la em seus braços.

– Por que não morreu, criança? - pergunta pesarosamente com a voz abafada, enquanto pensava que suas orações nada adiantaram, pois ela permanecia nesse mundo de sofrimento

IMAGEM:


	10. Consequências

No dia seguinte, Chichi anda está tentando lidar com o estupro que sofrera, quando aquele que dominava seus pesadelos, parece na sua frente...

Frente a ela, ele descobre algo que não era capaz de fazer, por mais que seu corpo e mente lhe gritasse... E isso o desespera.

OooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte, Chichi se encontrava em sua cela sentada no chão no canto com os braços abraçando suas pernas que estavam dobradas rente ao tórax.

Lágrimas insistiam em cair sem dá-lhe trégua, juntamente com a dor pungente em suas partes íntimas e seios. Olhava para a parede oposta com um olhar perdido.

Pouco comera no café da manhã servido em sua cela destrancada, contendo um chá para aliviar as dores. Por mais que desejasse fugir, não conseguiria e sabia disso, pois, lá fora haveria vários saiya-jins passando, outros voando, acabando por tornar sua fuga impossível.

Os sons de passos descendo as escadas chama-lhe a atenção, fazendo-a temer por saber que não era a senhora e sim, seu mestre.

Antes, sentia medo dele, mas, nem tanto. Mais por causa dos castigos. Porém, a noite anterior a mudara, tornando-a alguém acovardada e temerosa.

Agora, a sua presença lhe fornecia um absoluto terror.

Cada passo que ecoava se dirigindo à cela dela tornou-se uma tortura, fazendo-a chorar sem silêncio, ainda mais intensamente.

Os passos param e ela sente que ele a olhava de fora da cela. Chichi não ousava olha-lo com medo do que encontraria. Abraça mais fortemente as suas pernas, enquanto seu tremor aumenta.

Kakarotto observa a sua escrava encolhida e tremendo como se estivesse com frio. Além disso, sentia o forte odor de pavor e o cheiro salgado de lágrimas intensamente forte.

Sua cauda se contorce na cintura e não entendia por que tal comportamento dela lhe deixava irritado ou estranhamente triste, por mais que não houvesse lógica para ele. Afinal, ela era sua escrava e podia fazer o que quisesse, inclusive se divertir, se este fosse o seu desejo.

Sua irritação aumenta conforme nota o rumo indesejável de seus pensamentos e rapidamente, com excessiva violência, os detém, enquanto fecha os olhos e se concentra, para limpar sua mente dessas sensações errôneas e que eram pertencentes somente aos fracos e patéticos que sentiam algo pelos seus animais.

Ele era o saiya-jin mais poderoso do universo, cujo poder ultrapassava inclusive o do rei. Não era um retardado fraco para permitir-se perder seu orgulho saiya-jin.

Retornando gradativamente ao seu orgulho, ele fala com a voz fria e autoritária:

– Saia da cela para que este Kakarotto possa treina-la. Você precisa se preparar para a Rinha amanhã.

Vendo que ela se levantava devagar, tremendo e encolhida, fala, agora extremamente irritado:

– Quer se tornar uma escrava sexual de uma vez? Pois, senão tiver utilidade nas lutas, prevejo que este será o seu futuro! - sua cauda sai da cintura e chicoteia o ar com violência.

– Mas... - sua voz sai baixa, quase inaudível, mas, não para o saiya-jin que bufa, irritado.

– Irei tê-la algumas vezes. Uma escrava sexual é obrigada a satisfazer seu mestre diariamente. Pretende ter a experiência diária ou esporádica?

Ela treme e se levanta, rapidamente, pois, não suportaria diariamente. Rapidamente, tropeçando levemente em seus pés saí da cela, parando ao lado dele com a cabeça baixa, mas, sem deixar de temê-lo.

Após algumas horas, Kakarotto observa que ela tem receio de se aproximar dele, evitando contato o que é ruim, pois é um treino de luta e ela precisa avançar e não ficar somente na defensiva.

Com seu nível de frustação alcançando níveis exacerbantes, ele lança uma esfera de energia nos pés dela, apenas o suficiente para provocar hematomas, fazendo-a cambalear, aproveitando este instante para pressiona-la contra a parede com violência, fazendo questão de pressionar onde provavelmente tinha hematomas, para faze-la sentir bastante dor. Algo que consegue.

Usando seu corpo e pernas para imobiliza-la, ergue o queixo dela com violência, obrigando a olhar para ele, enquanto segura seus braços através dos pulsos com a outra mão, deixando-os esticados e pressionados contra a parede.

Tudo isso a fazia gemer de dor, enquanto chorava com os olhos cerrados, em silêncio, porém, com o corpo quase convulsionando de tanto pesar.

Ele a pressionar mais, agravando os hematomas, enquanto sente uma raiva intensa transbordando de dentro de seu ser. A visão dela com dor e chorando mexia com ele há um nível extremamente desconfortável, além de vexatório.

Odiava esses sentimentos que insistiam em driblar suas restrições, obrigando-o sempre a estar alerta, reprimindo-os a todo o momento.

Muitas vezes desejou elimina-la. Era o mais sensato segundo o seu orgulho. Se algo o incomoda, basta se livrar. Conseguia escravas em qualquer lugar, em qualquer planeta subjugado por eles. Por mais que fosse um desperdício mata-la por causa de seus ascendentes e talento nato, seria a única forma de ter a paz mental que sempre tivera antes da chegada dela.

A paz que tanto perdera com a chegada dela. O descontentamento e raiva eram quase diárias. Se irritava com coisas tidas como outrora levianas para ele.

Sentindo perder seu parco controle, cada vez que a via emitir um choro abafado, ele grita com a voz extremamente irritada:

– Cale-se animal!

Mas, ela não parava, orando mentalmente para que ele perdesse o controle e a matasse, pois, assim poderia rever seu pai e conhecer a sua mãe no outro mundo. Não precisaria mais ter medo ou sofrer. Sabia que a única forma de um escravo conseguir a liberdade era através da morte.

Ele solta os braços dela, enquanto rosna em fúria, começando a formar uma esfera de energia na mão que outrora a segurava.

Todos os seus tendões, assim como os seus músculos clamavam para jogar a esfera nela e assim varrer a sua existência por completo. Sua mente orgulhosa gritava para que acabasse com ela, a fim de retornar a sua paz. Ela era tão patética que mata-la, era como pisotear um verme.

De fato, no instante que se preparava para pressionar a esfera contra ela, se aproximando lentamente de seu tórax, enquanto prendia o queixo dela para cima, o fugaz pensamento dela desaparecendo, lhe trouxe desespero.

Um desespero tão grande que paralisou os seus músculos com eficácia e silenciou a sua mente. Sentiu o sangue gelar com tal visão, o apavorando em seu íntimo.

A esfera desaparece e ele a solta, enquanto seus braços caem um de cada lado do corpo, enquanto processa o que lhe sucedeu.

Mentalmente e fisicamente esgotada, Chichi encontra-se sem energia para manter-se em pé.

Então, quando ele libera seu corpo do pressionamento que fazia contra o dela, a chikyuu-jin escorrega para o chão, sentindo seus músculos dormentes, principalmente do pescoço. Sua mente estava com os pensamentos nublados e pouco a pouco a escuridão a engolia.

Após alguns minutos se refaz do choque e fica atordoado, pois, fora um medo tão poderoso que praticamente o paralisou a um nível profundo. Nunca havia sentido aquilo, nem mesmo na sua época de treino ou quando enfrentou um saiya-jin poderoso pela primeira vez quando fez o teste para ser considerado adulto e não mais criança.

Com o controle voltando aos poucos, a sua ira retornou. Sentiu-se também frustrado por não conseguir mata-la. Algo dentro dele era veemente contra essa ideia e ele não conseguia controla-lo. Isso o amedrontava no fundo de seu ser e temia que alguém descobrisse. Sentia vergonha e raiva.

Bufando, ele se retira da sala, murmurando maldições para a terráquea que não conseguia matar, enquanto subia as escadas.

Sua ira não se acalmara e não sabia como se acalmar. Lutar contra Vegeta estava fora de cogitação, pois, no estado mental que se encontrava, correria o risco de mostrar a ele a diferença de poderes, acabando por suscitar a ira do príncipe.

Sabia que se lutasse, liberaria toda a sua frustação, raiva e ira. Lutaria até que não se aguentasse em pé e só havia uma forma de fazer isso. Algo que fazia nos últimos anos em segredo durante o dia ou treinar na câmara de gravidade até não se aguentar de pé.

Sair da forma atual e se dirigir a uma Central, mesmo de segunda classe, pois, nessas havia dezenas de conterrâneos ansiosos para alguma batalha.

Além do mais, todos o conheciam na forma super saiya-jin 4. Provavelmente não o reconheceriam na forma saiya-jin normal.

Além disso, se mantivesse inicialmente sua energia baixa, não conseguiriam reconhece-la. Ademais, com tantos saiya-jins concentrados e desejando uma batalha, muitos não se importavam de identificar o adversário, pois queriam uma batalha e não uma conversa amigável.

Fazendo isso, seu nível de poder cairia conforme lutasse consecutivamente, embora soubesse que precisaria encontrar um adversário próximo de um super saiya-jin 1 para ter uma luta acirrada.

Porém, contava que com a quantidade de lutas que teria, sua energia iria cair gradativamente e com isso, facilitaria aos seus adversários, fazendo-o não precisar encontrar adversários poderosos.

Mergulhar a cabeça em lutas acirradas e extenuantes, era uma ótima forma de liberar sua raiva, quando não podia treinar até cair.

IMAGEM:


	11. Ajuda inesperada

Chichi desperta sentindo dores violentas no corpo, enquanto desespera-se com o seu futuro...

Em meio ao seu desespero...

OooOooOooOooO

Após algumas horas, Chichi havia despertado com seu corpo todo dolorido pela pressão exercida nele por Kakarotto.

Andando com dificuldade, pois não se recuperara das dores abaixo do ventre de ontem, enfia-se no banho, retirando a roupa encharcada de suor para depois sentir a água morna cair por todos os seus músculos fatigados.

Estava perdida em pensamentos pesarosos, quando Gyuri pigarreia, despertando-a.

Então, sai do banho e se seca, pegando um novo conjunto de roupa limpa que encontrava-se empilhada em um cômodo baixo ao lado da sua cama estreita e simples.

– Chichi-chan, tudo bem? - a idosa entra e senta na cama, olhando-a de forma preocupada.

– Sim... Considerando a noite anterior. Agora, só tenho mais algumas dores pelo corpo. - ela fala tristemente, terminando de se vestir.

– O que aconteceu? Poderia me contar? - ela nunca revelou a sua audição apurada, ao ponto de ter ouvido tudo lá de cima.

Chichi explica, forçando-se a se lembrar de trechos e falas do dono delas. Gyuri fingia se surpreender, enquanto demonstrava mais interesse nos gestos dela do que na narração em si.

Após a terráquea terminar de contar, a escrava idosa suspira tristemente, falando:

– Tem que lutar para não acabar na cama com nosso dono, diariamente.

– Eu sei... Mas, desde ontem... - ela fala nervosa, torcendo as mãos, enquanto controlava as lágrimas.

A senhora segura as mãos dela com a suas, tentando conforta-la:

– Esta Gyuri sabe o que está sentindo. Comigo foi a mesma coisa quando fui usada como escrava sexual e sei, que é melhor deitar de vez em quando do que sempre. Enquanto for uma escrava guerreira, não precisará temer se tornar uma escrava sexual. Não desejo essa vida nem ao meu pior inimigo.

Chichi pode ver um instante fugaz de melancolia nos olhos da idosa, antes dela se recompor.

Sabia que havia suscitado recordações temerosas dela quando jovem e fica chateada. Já era ruim ela ter vivenciado. Pior era Gyuri se recordar por causa da fraqueza dela em lidar com a situação.

A chikyuu-jin coloca uma mão no ombro da senhora e fala, um tanto constrangida:

– Sinto envolvê-la em meus problemas. Esta Chichi acabou fazendo-a lembrar dos seu tempo de intenso sofrimento. Desculpe.

– Não tem nada para se desculpar. É normal me preocupar com você, pois, a vejo como uma filha. Nunca pude ficar com os meus filhos quando era usada para reprodução, pois, após conseguirem andar por si só e comerem, eram vendidos. Pelo menos, tive a oportunidade de ser quase como uma mãe para você. Quer dizer, com a minha idade, seria mais é avó. - e sorri divertido, enquanto a jovem exibe um meio sorriso.

A jovem abraça a idosa e fala, com a voz emotiva e com lágrimas nos olhos:

– Também a considero como uma avó. Sempre cuidou de mim e agradeço.

Após algum tempo, Gyuri fala, enquanto elas se afastavam para olhar uma a outra com um sorriso de ternura mútua:

– Posso ajuda-la a lidar com os estupros.

– Como?! - ela fica embasbacada com um olhar atônito para a senhora, que inspira e contorce as mãos nas barras de seu vestido simples.

– Minha raça tem algumas habilidades especiais. Habilidades que os saiyajins desgraçados não souberam, por nos tratar como criaturas fracas e patéticas.

– Jura que pode me ajudar, baa-chan? ( baa-chan - vovozinha, sendo uma forma carinhosa de se referir a uma idosa ou avó).

– Sim. Porém, há certos riscos e não queria arriscar, pois, não conseguiria viver com a sua morte em minha mente, por mais que soubesse que se libertou. Em relação a você, confesso ter o egoísmo de uma mãe.

– Esta Chichi entende e não a culpa... Mas, se tiver algum jeito de me ajudar, eu agradeceria do fundo do meu coração. - a chikyuu-jin fala exasperada.

Após algum tempo, pensando, a escrava idosa suspira resignada e fala, enquanto se levanta:

– Por considera-la uma filha, sinto, que é meu dever ajuda-la e que meu desejo não pode vir antes de seu bem estar. Detesto vê-la sofrer.

Nisso, com a terráquea ainda sentada, ela coloca a mão no topo da cabeça dela, enquanto murmura palavras inaudíveis e complexas. Palavras que eram a língua nativa de seu povo.

Ela sente sua mente estranha. Era como se uma espécie de nuvem fosse conjurada do nada. Sentia-se ligeiramente grogue e com a mente tão leve quanto uma pluma.

Parecia que uma espécie de transe a envolvia e escuta, a senhora fala-lhe com uma voz étera:

– Pense em uma época feliz. Pode ser qualquer uma ou então, em um lugar ou pessoas que desejaria ver.

Estranhara que mesmo em uma espécie de torpor, podia escutar perfeitamente a voz dela, embora parecesse ecoar em meio a estranha neblina.

Chichi então imagina ela com os seus pais, na Terra, no castelo em que vivia e tendo este um campo florido como vira nas fotos que seu pai mostrara das terras de outrora e de sua mãe, assim como a descrevia, antes de serem emboscados por saiyajins.

Então, ela vê que a névoa dissipa, revelando um jardim florido e um castelo ao longe, estranhamente familiar e o vulto de um casal surgindo e de uma senhora no lado, até que revela ser os seus pais e a senhora que era escrava de Kakarotto.

Lágrimas de emoção fluem de seu rosto, enquanto corre na direção deles, notando que vestia uma versão de seu antigo vestido dado por seu pai, só que mais exuberante.

Nisso, sente alguém puxa-la e então, a paisagem some, assim como os seus pais sorrindo. Surge um manto negro e ela desperta, piscando os olhos várias vezes.

Percebe que estava deitada e a senhora a olhava com preocupação e somente quando a viu bem, suspirou de alívio e disse com um sorriso bondoso na face, após seus olhos mudarem rapidamente de um cinza para um ônix, retornando ao normal.

– Vejo que me acrescentou em seu sonho lúcido. Fico feliz que me tenha em tamanha consideração. Afinal, este será seu refúgio sagrado. Um refúgio onde nosso dono não pode adentrar.

Chichi se senta e pergunta, curiosa, em tom mais de confirmação que indagação:

– É a habilidade de sua raça?

– Sim. Temos algumas habilidades mentais para compensar a nossa fraqueza física, mas, que não foram suficientes contra os saiya-jins. - nisso, suspira tristemente.

– Então, esse lugar era...

– Um refúgio que surgirá automaticamente quando nosso dono estupra-la. Assim, não precisará sofrer no momento e nem se lembrar do ato, embora sentirá as dores assim que retornar. Precisará treinar para dominar essa habilidade, pois não poderá usar durante as lutas.

– Ele não desconfiará e me punirá? - pergunta temerosa.

– Você apenas fica com o olhar distante, um tanto vazio e se ele pedir algo fará automaticamente, quase como um robô. Uma parte do seu cérebro permanecerá consciente e a outra não. Esta que estará nesse sonho lúcido, é a responsável pela memória. Logo, as recordações do estupro não serão gravadas, permitindo manter assim mais facilmente a sua sanidade mental. Além disso, ele só quer divertir-se com o seu corpo e não procura mais nada além disso. Os únicos sentimentos que saiya-jins tem são o seu orgulho e a paixão pelas lutas.

– Isso é verdade... Eu agradeço pela ajuda.

Após algum tempo pergunta, após pensar em algo:

– Você fez isso na Myu-chan?

– Infelizmente, não. Pessoas com a mente mais fraca sucumbem a loucura ou a morte quando tem a sua mente dividida por alguns instantes. Sua mente se adaptou bem e conseguiu lidar com a habilidade que implantei em ti. Já, Myu-chan... não daria certo e ela sofreria ainda mais do que já sofria. Apenas prolongaria o seu sofrimento. E, além disso, ela desenvolveu seu próprio método com as outras escravas sexuais mais velhas. Inclusive, a auxiliei com isso, ensinando-a métodos alternativos.

– Entendo...

– Bem, você precisa treinar isso, Chichi-chan. Além disso, se sentir necessidade, poderá ocasionalmente banir alguns sentimentos por um período curto de tempo se sentir necessidade. Considere um bônus que irá adquirir caso consiga lidar tão perfeitamente com a habilidade que lhe dei.

– Nesse caso treinarei com prazer - e sorri - Preciso dominar com perfeição a fim de não me transformar numa escrava sexual.

– Isso também será puramente um treino mental. Treinará sua mente sobre a minha tutela para poder usar plenamente a habilidade adquirida.

– Podemos começar? - Chichi estava ansiosa, pois, quanto mais cedo dominasse, melhor para ela.

– Sim. - a senhora sorri, olhando-a com um olhar maternal.

IMAGEM:


	12. Decisão

Chichi enfim domina a habilidade adquiria com perfeição em tempo recorde.

Graças a isso, conseguiu enfrentar seu dono.

OooOooOooOooO

Gyuri fica orgulhosa de Chichi. Ela dominou a habilidade adquirida em apenas algumas horas de treino mental intenso.

A chikyuu-jin seca a testa com um pano, enquanto se recuperava. Ela mesmo não acreditava em seu domínio dessa habilidade em tão pouco tempo. Suspeitou que a necessidade de aprender a usar o quanto antes, a fizera se esforçar além do normal.

Porém, todo esse esforço valeria a pena. Se pudesse se "refugiar" durante a violência, poderia lidar melhor com isso.

Além disso, evitaria a punição, pois com certeza, não iria gritar em agonia e dor.

– Meus parabéns, Chichi-chan. Você dominou perfeitamente e está apta a usar essa habilidade. Estou tão orgulhosa e também admirada. Não imaginava que aprenderia, assim, tão rápido.

– Acredito que seja a necessidade urgente que fez esta Chichi se esforçar acima do normal. Afinal, domina-la é uma questão altamente necessária.

– Fico feliz de ter podido ajuda-la de alguma maneira a lidar com essa violência... Se soubesse de sua mente resistente, teria ofertado-lhe antes. - a idosa fica cabisbaixa ao se recordar disso.

– Tudo bem - Chichi coloca uma mão no ombro da serva idosa e sorri, gentilmente - Entendo. Você não tinha como saber disso. Além disso, se eu morresse no processo, você viveria atormentada por isso.

– Obrigada - coloca a sua mãe em cima da de Chichi, a olhando maternalmente - Preciso subir para limpar a cozinha e guardar as sobras.

Nisso, deseja boa noite a jovem e fecha a porta da cela, para depois subir as escadas para fazer as tarefas noturnas.

Horas mais tarde, Kakarotto retorna coberto de sangue e sujeira. Sobe para o seu quarto, jogando a roupa suja no chão para depois tirar a sujeira de sua pele e assim, poder entrar na imensa banheira para relaxar os seus músculos.

A noite havia sido proveitosa. Lutara contra alguns saiya-jins nivél 3, depois com o Rei. Em seguida, acompanhado de seus irmãos e pais, todos foram a Toca para transar com as escravas de outras raças que estavam disponivéis para divertimento.

Porém, confessava que o sexo com elas não foi tão vibrante quanto com a sua escrava. Ela dava um sabor a mais, tornando uma sensação um pouco diferente. Não sentia a mesma liberação com que tinha com a chikyuu-jin e questionava o que era isso.

Após não conseguir encontrar resposta para sua indagação mental, se concentrou na rinha que aconteceria dali a 15 horas. Não acreditava que sua escrava conseguiria lidar e ficara aborrecido, pois, apesar de não precisar viver do dinheiro das rinhas, pois tinha o seu próprio dinheiro, confessa que apreciava vê-la brigar e queria associar o prazer de vê-la brigar com o prazer de tê-la subjulgada abaixo dele.

Pensara em fazer um último teste amanhã e se ela não passasse, preferia tira-la da rinha e transforma-la puramente em escrava sexual para arranjar uma ocupação para ela, já que não seria uma guerreira.

Ao se recordar do sexo maravilhoso que teve, não seria um grande desperdício. Na verdade, sentiria grande apreciação, substituindo o divertimento de treina-la na luta, pelo divertimento de treina-la na cama para ser a amante perfeita.

Com um sorriso em seu rosto, fecha os olhos e decide esvaziar a mente para relaxar.

Após meia hora, se levanta e seca o corpo, sendo preciso um pouco mais de tempo em suas partes da pele que eram cobertas de pelo.

Deita na cama nú, sem cobrir-se, enquanto sentia o relaxamento do banho fazendo efeito, dando-lhe sonolência e acabando por adormecer em seguida.

No dia seguinte, após tomar o café farto servido por Gyuni, ele se dirige ao porão, parando somente em frente a cela da chikyuu-jin que dormia.

Após alguns minutos, apreciando-a, sacode a cabeça para os lados para dissipar novamente os sentimentos inquietantes e irritantes que ameaçaram brotar em sua mente.

– Acorde, animal! Hora do treino.

Ao ouvir a voz agressiva, ela abre os olhos como se tivesse levado um choque e prontamente encontrava-se em pé, virando para ele e já começando a invocar a habilidade para manter seu medo lacrado para poder lutar, evitando assim de virar uma escrava sexual.

Ele nota que o cheiro de pavor sumira após se aproximar dele. Mas, notara o olhar ligeiramente distante dela, por mais que ela mantesse seu olhar baixo.

Achou que era ilusão de sua mente, que esta queria lhe pregar uma peça e se afasta da porta sendo aberta para ela sair e irem até a sala de treinamento.

Se afastando dela, assume a posição de luta, vendo-a fazer o mesmo, olhando-o, não nos olhos e parecendo que ligeiramente olhava além ou algo assim.

Aquele olhar o incomodava por algum motivo desconhecido.

Porém, após instantes, enxota esse pensamento para o canto de sua mente, pois, queria saber se ela ainda era lutadora ou deveria ser transformada em escrava sexual.

Confessava que estava dividido entre as duas opções, embora se inclinasse mais para escrava sexual por conta do ótimo sexo que experimentara.

Quando avança sobre ela e começam a treinar, observa que lutava sem medo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E durante a luta, notara que a terráquea poderia continuar na rinha. Uma parte dele ficou feliz a outra, ligeiramente aborrecida, pois não poderia tê-la sempre que desejasse, ou ela não aguentaria o ritmo de treino e luta, se tivesse que dividir a cama diariamente.

Após meia hora de sessão, ele interrompe pois a chikyuu-jin precisava descansar para a rinha a noite. Estar descansada era uma das estratégias que usava para permitir que ela lutasse mais amplamente.

Ele a leva para a cela, a trancando lá e falando:

– Você continuará escrava-guerreira. Mas, irei tê-la algumas vezes. Confesso que foi o melhor sexo que fiz na vida. Agora descanse, pois terá batalhas a esperando na rinha a noite.

Nisso se retira, notando, ao virar brevemente o rosto, que o olhar dela de outrora, parecera desaparecer, retornando ao olhar que se recordava.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados por achar que era uma impressão sua, pois, ela lutou como sempre. Acreditava ser uma peça de sua mente.

IMAGEM: .


	13. Compreensão

Com o tempo, Kakarotto passa a evitar relações com sua escrava, por sentir sentimentos vexatórios para este...

O entendimento do porque de estes pensamentos e outros, igualmente vergonhosos, o leva a uma única conclusão. Um conclusão aterrorizante ao seu ver e igualmente repulsiva.

OooOooOooOooO

Após vários meses de batalhas e servindo sexualmente à Kakarotto, esporadicamente, este, gradativamente, desejava não se deitar mais com ela.

Percebera que não era impressão. Quando ele começara a toca-la, rapidamente ficava com um olhar vazio e fazendo tudo o que era ordenado. Só podia ver alguma vida nos olhos dela durante as batalhas na rinha ou quando treinava com ele longe dela.

Não sabia porque isso o enervava, pois, todo o saiya-jin adoraria uma escrava servil e obediente na cama, satisfazendo todas as suas vontades sem hesitar. Inclusive, sempre fora um grande apreciador, pois, permitia o máximo de prazer para ele.

Mas, não compreendia, o porque que não conseguia satisfazer-se plenamente, como fora na primeira vez. Julgou que sentia falta da batalha, algo só encontrado nas fêmeas de sua raça.

Por mais que tentara, Chichi não lutava mais e fazia tudo o que era ordenado, enervando-o ao extremo, chegando ao ponto da relação que lhe enchia de prazer, se transformasse em uma cessão de sexo ruim.

Decidira fazer um experimento e ter relações com uma de sua raça, cujos relacionamentos na cama consistiam de batalhas para que um subjulgasse o outro e notou que mesmo aquilo não lhe trouxe a mesma satisfação que foi com a chikyuu-jin na primeira vez com ela.

Mesmo assim, insistiu e na última vez, quase a matou, pois ficara tão possesso de não conseguir o ápice pleno que exagerara nas estocadas. Tivera que usar sua Medical Machine para curar a terráquea, senão era morreria.

Depois de seu descontrole violento e imenso pavor que sentiu ao vê-la desfalecida em seus braços, o mesmo terror que experimentou quando tentou mata-la e não conseguiu, o fez repensar se teria relações com ela ou não.

Após muito pensar, optou por não ter mais, adicionando o fato que o sexo era ruim, somado com o medo de mata-la como foi com a sua escrava sexual. Além disso, odiava os sentimentos que surgiam nele nos momentos que a tomava ao ver os olhos sem vida.

Considerou que para ajudar na sua paz mental só a usaria para as batalhas e nada mais. Quanto a sua falta de parcinômia, decidira lidar com batalhas e treinos severos, de modo que quando terminava a sessão, não se aguentava em pé.

No intímo, esperava que a sua escrava agisse como antes dele toma-la. Como ele se lembrava.

Em relação a esse desejo vexatório que não conseguira suprimir, por mais que tentasse, decidira manter lacrado a sete chaves dentro dele. Mais ninguém deveria saber que ele estava se transformando em um quase sentimental por causa de um ser inferior.

Lutaria para não demonstrar isso. E se possível, lutaria com todas as suas forças para voltar a ser o saiya-jin de sangue frio e orgulhoso, antes de cruzar seu caminho com a chikyuu-jin, que fora obrigado a admitir a si mesmo sentir algo por ela, temendo que fosse algum vínculo.

Sabia que um dia teria que se unir a uma saiya-jin e juntos, se marcarem para formar um vínculo.

Mas, caso ele tivesse uma ligação com outra, a marca não duraria e não seria formado com a saiya-jin e isso o apavorava.

Afinal, o vínculo era algo poderoso e irracional pois, que não podia ser domado e nem era compreendido ainda em sua totalidade, por ser algo ao nível do inconsciente.

Confessava que temia ao chegar o dia para se unir a uma saiya-jin poderosa, para gerar filhos poderosos, acabasse não conseguido por ter o vínculo com um ser fraco. Se a marcasse, seria ainda pior, pois perderia a libido, que somente existiria para com a sua parceira.

Evitava pensar nisso, pois, isso o deprimia. Precisava de herderios poderosos para continuar a sua linhagem e somente uma companheira saiya-jin poderosa, tendo pelo menos o nível super saiya-jin 3 e caso não tivesse, o nível 2, pelo menos, para assim, com o sangue dele, gerassem uma cria poderosa.

Misturar seu sangue a uma terráquea, um ser fraco e patético, seria desperdício de potencial. As crias seriam fracas. Isso se vingassem. Além disso, teria vergonha de um filho abaixo da classe 3.

Agora entendia como seu pai se sentira quando ele nasceu e seu poder na época ser tão baixo, que por pouco não fora estreado um nível abaixo do 3 em relação a ele.

Sabia que a única forma de romper o vínculo era com a morte de um deles e caso chegasse o dia de escolher uma fêmea saiya-jin digna de ser sua companheira, não teria escolha a não ser matar a terráquea.

Então, a esse simples pensamento, passou a sentir um terror conhecido e angustiante ao saiya-jin que começa a soar frio.

Ele já esperava essa sensação e sabia que não conseguiria mata-la e nem ordenar alguém para isso, pois, com o vínculo, surgia um forte sentimento de proteção e com seu poder, teria pena do saiya-jin que o enfrentasse.

A única maneira de evitar essa proteção que surgia inconscientemente, era estar a milhares de quilômetros dali e aí, alguém a mataria sem ele saber quando. Cogitava que podia ser aquela que era digna de se unir. Bastava explicar a uma fêmea de sua espécie que ela saberia o momento certo de exterminar a humana.

Teve que controlar sua mente para evitar de ver o corpo sem vida da terráquea, para não sentir novamente o sentimento aterrorizante e revoltante.

– O que houve, filho?

Saí de seus pensamentos, agradecendo mentalmente que o seu pai tenha chegado.

– Nada - fala entornando o copo de Norokila e fazendo um esgar no rosto, pois a mesma estava quente.

– Ei, escravo! - um alienígena de aparência estranha se aproxima, fazendo uma mensura - Traga-me mais um barril médio de Norokila, uma caneca e também alguns petiscos. Agora!

Termina com um comando imperativo e frio, fazendo o escravo tremer e sair rapidamente, tropeçando, para trazer o mais rápido possível o que fora solicitado.

– Tsc... esses escravos... Você precisa ser duro com eles para que façam as coisas. São um bando de folgados e retardados. - Bardock fala suspirando.

– Nem me fale... Também passo nervoso com esses vermes que devem agradecer de estarem vivos. - Kakarotto comenta, enquanto desvia o olhar para seus irmãos que chegavam.

Quando todos sentam, o escravo já estava trazendo com a ajuda de um outro a imensa travessa de petiscos, assim como outros dois traziam um barril médio com uma espécie de torneira e um copo grande.

Tales ordena asperamente que os escravos tragam mais copos e eles saem rapidamente dali, com um se prontificando a trazer mais canecas.

Após alguns minutos, com todos bebendo e comendo alguns petiscos, Bardock fala, sorrindo:

– O que acha de passarmos na Toca? Ouvi dizer que chegaram umas escravas novas e tanto me entusiasmei, que mandei reservar pelo menos 8 destas. Senão forem, melhor para mim! - e nisso ri.

– Claro que eu vou, pai. Acha que perderia? - Tales fala, entornando mais uma caneca.

– Kakarotto e Raditz?

– Mal velho, mas, tenho um encontro com uma saiya-jin e que me tomara a noite toda. - Raditz fala enquanto comia mais alguns petiscos.

– Bem, de fato, uma saiya-jin tomará toda a sua noite e a manhã, se bobear. - Bardock ri - e você, filho?

Kakarotto estava entornando mais uma caneca, enquanto pensava. Um saiya-jin livre e desimpedido como ele, sem nenhuma fêmea, seria normal aceitar o convite. Mas, suspeitava que o vínculo com a terráquea estava começando a afeta-lo.

Se surpreendeu ao assumir isso uma vez na vida e ao pensar mais atentamente, seria a explicação mais plausível do porque seu descontentamento recente, falta de libido para outras fêmeas, incapacidade de mata-la e os sentimentos vexatórios para com ela, assim como a amargura que sentia ao vê-la submissa durante o sexo.

Isso o aterrorizou, porém, por mais que odiasse, explicava as coisas e tudo se encaixava pelo que sabia sobre o poder do vínculo. Algo que o saiya-jin não escolhe. É imposto por forças desconhecidas e ao mesmo tempo, incompreensível para a sua raça.

Mas, não podia deixar que suspeitassem disso. Já era vexatório demais admitir. Seria extremamente vergonhoso que alguém soubesse que se tornara um imbecil sentimental. Que se permitiu cair tão baixo, ao sentir algo por um verme.

– Kakarotto? - o pai pergunta arqueando o cenho ao ver o filho pensativo com uma carranca no rosto.

Gesto seguido pelos irmãos deste, menos, Raditz, que suspeitava do motivo. Tinha pena da humana, pois, ao ter vínculo com Sayuri, uma Shinyoujyutsu (心妖術 - mágica da mente), uma raça igual a humana, aceitou com resignação após lutar muito e passou a ter outros sentimentos. Sentimentos que nunca teve na vida por ninguém.

Após lutar muito, se rendeu, incontestavelmente. Sabia o que seu otouto estava passando, pois, já passara por isso, embora suspeitasse que no caso dele era ainda pior, por causa de seu poder absurdo, mesmo para um super saiya-jin nível 4.

Raditz escondia de todos que conseguira assumir a forma super saiya-jin 4 e que sentia estar superando. Isso graças ao treinamento auxiliado por Sayuri, juntamente com as habilidades ocultas de seu povo, por ela ser uma sacerdotisa. Guardava em segredo, pois, traria apenas indagações e perderia a liberdade de vagar pelo universo, pois com certeza o rei o "prenderia" em Vegeta para ser mais um adversário de luta para ele, acabando por atrapalhar os seus planos.

Afinal, até pouco tempo atrás era somente super saiya-jin nível 3. Com a ligação que fortaleceu ao marca-la, queria protege-la e a filha deles, pois, ela estava grávida.

Ambos se preocuparam e após pensar muito, Raditz encontrou uma saída. Odiava o que iria fazer, mas, não tinha escolha. Formara vinculo com a sua amada. O forte instinto de proteção e desejo de cuidar de sua filha ainda no ventre, já o levara a iniciar o seu plano.

– Vou também. Não seria imbecil de perder! - Kakarotto sai de seus pensamentos, simulando estar ansioso pelo programa noturno do genitor.

– Você anda pensativo, otouto... É que acho estranho, já que pensar não é o seu forte. - Tarles fala em um tom irônico.

O mais irmão mais velho revira os olhos e Bardock suspira cansado, enquanto vê o filho mais jovem dar um murro em Tarles, fazendo-o voar por todo o salão até se chocar com a parede oposta, para depois forma uma esfera de ki para lançar no mais velho.

Raditz leva sua mão ao braço esticado de seu irmão mais novo e fala, com a voz séria e sem temor:

– Não faça algo que irá se arrepender, otouto. Ele não resistirá ao seu ataque. Ele se excedeu e acredito que o seu soco já tenha sido forte o suficiente para coloca-lo em seu devido lugar.

Ele olha para seu irmão mais velho que mantém seu olhar firme, sem titubear.

Após alguns minutos, Kakarotto dissipa a esfera de Ki e torna a beber, enquanto massageia as suas têmporas.

Tarles caminha até a mesa novamente, um pouco com dificuldade pela violência do golpe, olhando com raiva para seu irmão mais novo.

Porém, um olhar intimidador de advertência de Raditz, o faz engolir em seco e se senta à mesa, mastigando a sua língua, pois era naturalmente provocador.

Pega alguns petiscos, enquanto suspira resignado, revendo suas ações e concordando, mentalmente, que provocara quem não devia ser provocado e se recordando do incidente de anos atrás, tremendo levemente.

Após se acalmar e pensar melhor, Tarles enfim percebeu, que Kakarotto não era mais aquele que não se deixava levar por provocações. Parecera ter perdido a sua calma costumeira, passando a agir com agressividade, o que não era incomum a um saiya-jin, mas, em relação a ele, era.

Mas, julgava que o culpado era a forma super saiya-jin 4.

Afinal, eram poderosos Oozarus, só que com forma humanoide, ao contrário de um saiya-jin comum e outros níveis de super saiya-jin. Tanto, que ostentavam pelagem da forma Oozaru e feições que os lembrava, além de uma película rubra igual aos mesmos que surgia nos olhos dele quando estavam tomados pela fúria, se esta fosse ao nível quase bestial.

Não desejava nunca mais ver esse olhar novamente. Uma vez foi o suficiente para apavora-lo por completo.

Ao se recordar disso, resolvera, pelo menos em relação a Kakarotto, rever seu comportamento e "domar" seu temperamento e gênio para a sua própria segurança.

Após algum tempo, o silêncio é quebrado por um comentário de Bardock.

A partir daí conversam diversos assuntos, até que se levantam para ir para a Toca, menos Raditz que iria se encontrar com a saiya-jin que decidira usar em seu plano, sentindo-se um pouco culpado, mas, sabendo não ter escolha.

O forte amor que sentia por Sayuri e sua cria no ventre dela, o faria fazer o que fosse necessário, sem arrependimento.

(Abaixo nas notas, a explicação sobre que tipo de raça é os Shinyoujyutsu e suas habilidades)

IMAGEM: .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Notas:

Shinyoujyutsu - 心妖術 (mágica da mente) - uma raça peculiar e com habilidades interessantes. Como os saiya-jins não se interessam por aprender sobre um povo, quando decide invadir o planeta, nunca souberam dos poderes da raça, que não era forte para lutar, mas, que possuía habilidades distintas. E as sacerdotisas e sacerdotes, treinavam essas habilidades, tal como liberar poderes ocultos e simular pesos na roupa, por exemplo. Mas, por serem pacíficos, não conseguiram reagir a tempo quando foram invadidos pelos saiya-jins na forma Oozarus, sendo muitos de elite, destruindo tudo com suas rajadas de energia. Poucos sobreviveram e Raditz tem um, pois Kakarotto o deu de presente de aniversário. Eles eram caríssimos, por existirem parcos exemplares. Era um escravo da categoria de Luxo.

Mas, um mestiço dessa raça com saiyajin, é igual a um mestiço de terráqueo com saiya-jin.

Ambos ganham um poder incrível, sendo mais poderosos do que os saiya-jins puros.


	14. Vínculo

Kakarotto não tinha mais relações com Chichi e somente limitava-se a treina-la.

Em uma dessas sessões, ele acaba cometendo um ato impensado, que fora provocado por influências além do seu controle.

OooOooOooOooO

Notas:

Shinyoujyutsu - 心妖術 (mágica da mente) - uma raça peculiar e com habilidades interessantes. Como os saiya-jins não se interessam por aprender sobre um povo, quando decide invadir o planeta, nunca souberam dos poderes da raça, que não era forte para lutar, mas, que possuía habilidades distintas. E as sacerdotisas e sacerdotes, treinavam essas habilidades, tal como liberar poderes ocultos e simular pesos na roupa, por exemplo. Mas, por serem pacíficos, não conseguiram reagir a tempo quando foram invadidos pelos saiya-jins na forma Oozarus, sendo muitos de elite, destruindo tudo com suas rajadas de energia. Poucos sobreviveram e Raditz tem um, pois Kakarotto o deu de presente de aniversário. Eles eram caríssimos, por existirem parcos exemplares. Era um escravo da categoria de Luxo.

Mas, um mestiço dessa raça com saiyajin, é igual a um mestiço de terráqueo com saiya-jin.

Ambos ganham um poder incrível, sendo mais poderosos do que os saiya-jins puros.

OooOooOooOooO

Kakarotto não tinha mais relações com Chichi e somente a treinava na câmara de gravidade, além de exercícios para condicionar o corpo.

Porém, mesmo um mês sem toca-la, ainda sentia-se frustrado pois ela continuava igual e aquilo começava a aborrece-lo, pois, os sentimentos de outrora não conseguiam ser reprimidos com a mesma eficácia de antes e isso o enervava.

Porém, por causa da ligação, que por desgosto ele tivera que concordar, não podia mata-la ou feri-la. Além disso, para piorar, começara a sentir um forte desejo de proteção que ficava cada vez mais poderoso ao ponto de incomoda-lo a um nível inquietante e vergonhoso.

Naquele instante, ele e a chikyuu-jin estavam em uma sessão de treino para ela. Por causa de sua transformação tinha que dosar ao máximo sua força e por isso, comumente, preferia ficar na defensiva. Na posição ofensiva, era mais complicado conter-se.

Chichi avança com o seu punho direito para Kakarotto que o bloqueia com o dorso dos braços cruzados, para em seguida abri-los para se defender de um chute do lado esquerdo, que alternava para um de direito, enquanto a terráquea usava o cotovelo em direção ao seu rosto que desvia.

Bloqueia com o seu joelho um chute em horizontal proveniente da direita, enquanto a chikyuu-jin girava o seu corpo tentando dar uma cotovelada nele ao mesmo tempo que tenta chuta-lo no abdômen. Ele desvia de ambos e bloqueia o cotovelo dela com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra detém seu pé.

O punho esquerdo de Chichi avança contra o rosto do saiya-jin que desvia, pois, embora não sentisse os golpes dela, não queria dar o prazer a ela de toca-lo.

A chikyuu-jin salta, tentando dá vários chutes no ar em direção ao rosto dele, que continua desviando para irritação da terráquea, que lança uma rajada de energia contra ele, o surpreendendo, pois disfarçara os movimentos das mãos.

Ele explana a mão e dissipa calmamente o ataque, embora este tivesse gerado um brilho considerável, fazendo-o desviar os olhos.

Nisso, nota que ela deu um chute horizontal em seu rosto, o surpreendendo, embora não tivesse sentido. Mas, ficara tão estupefato, que acabou não se defendendo do segundo golpe dela que com as mãos entrelaçadas e fechadas, o golpeou em cima da cabeça.

Ela ia acerta-lo novamente com chutes, quando ele retorna a si e desvia, mas, sem deixar de revisar que ela o pegara não uma vez. Mas, duas e por algum motivo, sentia um sentimento estranho surgir.

Não o compreendia, mas, sentia seu corpo vibrar, enquanto tal sensação expandia para o seu corpo todo em ondas de prazer, levando-o a um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto, enquanto sentia a sua mente nublar e a sua cauda a fazer movimentos lânguidos e sensuais, sem uma ordem consciente.

Então murmura em um tom inaudível à humana:

– Você é minha... Somente minha...

Então, quando Chichi avança uma segunda vez, é surpreendida por uma cauda enrolando em sua cintura e seu corpo sendo pressionado em um abraço possesivo, enquanto ele levava seu rosto para a nuca dela, roçando seus caninos que se alongaram, enquanto sua mente estava nublada.

Em contrapartida, o pavor se apoderou de Chichi e ela ocultou sua consciência em sua mente, tornando-se um boneco.

Sem perceber, Kakarotto raspa seus caninos na nuca dela, lambendo um leve filete de sangue. A havia marcado sem ter plena consciência.

Somente quando a enxurrada de sentimentos e lembranças de Chichi invadiram a sua mente, ele despertou da espécie de transe, em choque, pois não se recordara de envolver a cauda nela e muito menos de inclinar os lábios para a nuca dela.

O sofrimento e angústia dela o invadem com ferocidade. Mesmo assim, sua cauda continuava envolta na cintura, até que ele consegue respirar novamente, enquanto o fluxo se aquieta.

Ele sentira a dor dela como a dele e fica confuso. Diversos e vários sentimentos surgiram como um furacão em sua mente, que agora estava em pedaços, assim como o seu coração.

Então, percebe a sua cauda envolta na cintura dela e o tira, sobre um suspiro entristecido e tem medo de olhar para os olhos e vê-la como uma boneca, novamente.

Acaba erguendo-os e vê o que vira nas outras vezes, além de não sentir nenhum pensamento ou sentimento através do vínculo, confirmando, que quando ficava assim, sua mente estava distante, embora andasse e fizesse coisas nesse estado.

Ele a afasta dele segurando suas mãos nos ombros dela, enquanto se retira dali, pois, percebera que ela não voltaria a si enquanto estivesse lá.

Enquanto subia as escadas, os sentimentos que o envolviam instantes antes dissipavam-se, pois, só eram intensos no momento em que a marcava.

Conforme sumiam, seu orgulho e honra saiya-jin ressurgia, agora com ímpeto, pois começava a pensar nos últimos acontecimentos. Marcara uma humana, um ser inferior. Agora, só podia se libertar com a morte dela, o que era problemático.

Ele não queria se unir a um ser inferior e sim a uma de sua espécie, poderosa, para garantir crias poderosas. Uma cria com uma raça tão patética só iria gerar crias fracas e no planeta Bejiita ser fraco era a pior coisa, pois, estes normalmente morriam na academia durante os treinos, ou eram enviados a planetas fracos quando bebês, podendo ou não sobreviver.

Ele treinara tanto e havia elevado seus poderes, se tornando o ser mais poderoso do universo e temia ver tudo perdido por causa de uma raça fraca.

Aquilo o frustrava a um nível exacerbante. Odiava a ideia de um filho fraco. Não podia ter filhos com ela e nem permitiria isso. Deixar de deita-la com ela era a melhor estratégia, pois, sabia que os terráqueos viviam pouco comparados aos saiya-jins. Ademais, era ainda jovem na visão de sua raça.

Bastava esperar ela morrer de causa natural, que poderia escolher uma de sua raça, marcando-a, antes que fosse azarado e acabasse tendo vínculo novamente com um reles verme.

Ele poderia ter forçado um vínculo no passado, mesmo este sendo considerado o do tipo falso ou forçado.

Porém, teria sido o suficiente para evitar surgir o verdadeiro e natural, segundo o que aprendera através dos demais saiya-jins. Deveria ter escolhido uma saiya-jin poderosa enquanto podia, mas, ficara mergulhado no mundo de treinos e batalhas, que procurar uma companheira acabara ficando em segundo plano, embora fizesse sexo regularmente.

Mas, antes de subir completamente o lance das escadas para sair do porão, um sentimento estranho surge nele e então, se recobra de sentir um cheiro estranho vindo da terráquea.

Ele congela. Se o que cogitava fosse verdade, explicaria, juntamente com ela acerta-lo duas vezes, o porque de ter perdido totalmente o controle e ter feito algo tão imbecil, cedendo aos instintos, que até o outro dia estavam consideravelmente domados.

Recobrando a força nas pernas, já encontra-se de frente à Chichi, que estava parada, ainda não tendo saído do fundo de sua mente, continuando como uma boneca.

Ele inclina sua cabeça no abdômen dela e inspirava profundamente, apavorado, orando para que fosse impressão sua.

Mas, não era.

Para desespero dele, ele sentira um coração batendo quase inaudivelmente e o cheiro de gestação, além de indicar que se tratava de uma fêmea.

Ele se afasta como se tivesse levado um choque. Sentia uma mistura de nojo e raiva pela terráquea estar esperando uma filha dele e via aquilo como um castigo por não ter se unido antes com uma de sua espécie em vez de ficar viciado em treinos e lutas.

Acreditava até então que a situação não iria piorar, porém, se enganara. Sua escrava estava esperando uma bastarda e aquele pensamento o atingiu como um soco potente no abdômen, enquanto suava frio.

Cerra os punhos com ira, olhando do rosto sem vida da terráquea para o ventre dela, enquanto odiava o turbilhão de sentimentos que surgia em sua mente, fazendo o nojo e ódio de antes serem insignificantes, o que o irritava. Sentia perder o controle de si mesmo e procurava chutar para longe o sentimento de proteção que parecia surgir em relação a chikyuu-jin e sua cria.

Ele então bufa, enquanto enrola sua cauda na cintura, sentindo sua raiva atingir o limite, começando a cega-lo. O seu orgulho gritava que eliminasse a sua cria e era simples. Uma onda considerável de energia no abdômen faria o trabalho.

Mas, como antes, por mais que seus nervos e músculos, assim como o seu orgulho gritassem para fazer isso, uma parte poderosa de sua mente, fortalecida com o vínculo o impedia. Estava provando o poder dele e aquilo o enervava.

Se retira dali para lutar em algum Domo, até não conseguir ficar de pé, mesmo que tomasse um dia inteiro.

Após a ausência deste, ela retorna a sua mente, sentindo uma leve ardência um pouco abaixo da nuca. Quando se refugiava no fundo da sua mente, não se lembrava de nada e portanto, não percebera que pelos gestos dele, que ela estava grávida.

Ela sentira mal estar e enjoos principalmente matinais, além de comer um pouco mais que o normal, mas, considerava que havia pegado alguma virose.

Não havia percebido, ainda, que estava grávida e que agora, seu mestre tinha vínculo com ela, embora sentisse sua mente um tanto nublada e uma sensação de cansaço a abatendo.

Chichi se surpreende ao se ver com a roupa, indicando que não houve estupro. Aquele abraço não significara isso, mas, o pavor era tanto, que bastava um toque dele para se refugiar.

Inclusive estranhara a ausência dele em estupra-la. Não que criticava. Longe disso. Mas, estranhava. Porém, não questionaria para não abusar da sorte.

Indo para a sua cela, ela deita e dorme profundamente.

IMAGEM: .


	15. A decisão de Chichi

Chichi acaba descobrindo o motivo de todos os sintomas que a acometiam, assim como algumas modificações em seu corpo...

Frente a isso, juntamente com a escrava que considerava como uma avó, ela confessa seu desejo para com a cria e porque não, para ela também?

Enquanto isso, Bardock está cismado com o comportamento do seu filho caçula e o questiona...

OooOooOooOooO

Chichi começara seu treino matinal, surpresa por estar sozinha.

Afinal, Kakarotto fazia questão de estar presente. Não que estava achando ruim e sim o contrário. Sentia-se mais a vontade sem ser observada.

Na última semana havia sentido enjoos matinais mais intensos e frequentemente não suportava algumas comidas. Achava que estava doente, o que seria até bom, já que saiya-jins não contraiam doenças e logo, o conhecimento deles acerca de tratamentos, só era restringido a ferimentos de batalha.

Além disso, mesmo que tivesse para os aliens, não tinha para as raças cujos planetas foram invadidos e os sobreviventes transformados em escravos. Pois, não era interessante tratar um escravo. Simplesmente, estes podiam ser substituídos.

Portanto, dependendo da doença, ela com certeza morreria, o que seria algo bom, pois poderia conhecer a sua mãe e rever o seu pai no outro mundo.

Observara que por algum motivo sua fome aumentara e muito. Algo que estranhara. Notara que Gyuni a observava e parecia levemente triste.

Uma nova onda de ânsia a faz interromper o treino e correr ao pequeno banheiro da sua cela. Não estava aguentando mais e desejava que se fosse uma doença, esta não se prolongasse demais.

Quando saía do banheiro, ouve a idosa chama-la para comer algo.

Outra coisa que estranhara nos últimos tempos. Não ficara mais limitada a ficar trancada na cela ou no porão. Tinha autorização para sair do porão, desde que não saísse da mansão.

Se ela tentasse sair, perderia esse direito.

Não era louca de questionar as ordens de seu dono ou desobedece-lo e não começaria a fazer isso.

Ao chegar na cozinha espaçosa, senta na cadeira em frente a uma mesa simples que ficava perto na dispensa, longe da vista de outras pessoas.

Comia agora junto com Gyuni, desde que Kakarotto não estivesse em casa. Quando ele estava, preferia manter uma distância considerável dele.

Por causa de seus enjoos, a escrava mais velha precisava tomar cuidado com a comida que preparava e após ver Chichi tomar o café da manhã, se preparando para ajuda-la com a louça, ela pigarreia e fala:

– Filha... Precisamos conversar.

A terráquea nota o tom grave na voz e o olhar entristecido da idosa e fica preocupada.

Ela senta na cadeira e olha alarmada para aquela que considerava como uma avó, que passa a segurar a mão dela, falando, pesarosa:

– Havia uma pequena chance das infusões que dei a você para evitar que engravidasse, não funcionasse após ser usado muitas vezes, porque, em alguns casos, o corpo cria resistência e acho que foi isso que aconteceu com você.

– Resistência... Isso... Isso... - ela fica em uma perda de palavras e desaba na cadeira, começando a chorar, com a cabeça cabisbaixa.

Gyuni se levanta e a abraça, enquanto chora também, pois, ambas sabiam o destino da cria dela.

– Tem certeza? - pergunta com a voz embargada e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

– Infelizmente sim, pois explicaria todos os seus sintomas, inclusive o fato de seus seios parecerem um pouco diferentes, inclusive mais sensíveis como você me falou um dia desses... Não há dúvida.

Nisso se abraçam novamente com a chikyuu-jin procurando amparo nos braços confortantes da escrava idosa.

– O que acontecerá?

Gyuuni fala, olhando aquela que amava como filha com a face pesarosa:

– Provavelmente a fará abortar e talvez a mate junto com a cria.

– Não irá torturar-me, né? – ela se agarra aos braços da idosa, enquanto seu corpo tremia.

– Acho que não... Normalmente se livram da cria para não terem seu sangue misturado com vidas inferiores, na visão deles. Ás vezes, matam a mãe em alguns casos.

Chichi se acalma e então, permitira-se pensar. Seu maior pavor era tortura-la para vingar-se da gravidez. O que tinha poucas chances de acontecer.

Quanto a matar sua cria, por mais que não gostasse da ideia, pois passara a ter sentimentos pelo pequeno ser que abrigava, seria o melhor para o mesmo. Se nascesse, conheceria o inferno. Se fosse assassinado, conheceria a paz e se ela fosse morta no processo, pelo menos sem tortura, seria algo maravilhoso, pois iria reencontrar seus pais.

Após alguns minutos, recordando de sua vida desde que fora capturada quando pequena, só conhecerá o suplício e martírio. A morte era a única forma de um escravo se libertar e o seu filho teria essa liberdade assim como ela, com sorte.

Não poderia pensar em trazer aquele pequeno ser por egoísmo. Não era justo. Tinha que orar para que o dono deles o matasse e ela junta no ensejo.

Não odiava o bebê.

Afinal, era inocente. Se havia alguém que odiava com toda a força do seu ser era a raça saiya-jin, principalmente Kakarotto. Inclusive, ao pensar no pequeno ser em seu ventre, sentia um intenso carinho.

Mas, não permitira que esses sentimentos egoístas, ao seu ver, fizessem seu filho sofrer o inferno em vida. Por isso, os subjugaria e pensaria no melhor para ele, que era a sua morte.

Conhecendo seu dono, não duvidava que seria a primeira coisa que ele faria. Com certeza, não deixaria um bastardo com o seu sangue vivo, manchando seu orgulho. Não duvidava que quando ele descobrisse a gravidez, a faria abortar.

Mais aliviada com esse pensamento e com quase certeza que não seria torturada, ela se acalma e fala para Gyuuni o que pensava da situação e seu desejo de liberdade para com o seu filho.

– Confesso que estou aliviada de ver que não permitiu que seus sentimentos interferissem. Sei que sentirá muita dor e uma imensa tristeza quando o retirarem, por mais que pense assim. Pelo menos, esses pensamentos lhe trarão conforto. Pensar na liberdade de sua cria, com certeza a confortará. - fala forçando um sorriso que é fracamente correspondido.

Longe dali, no Castelo Real, Kakarotto estava em uma das costumeiras reuniões maçantes que eram precedidas por saiya-jins de alto escalão, inclusive seu pai e o rei.

Estavam discutindo a invasão a um planeta chamado Hyari, cujo povo possuía poderes estranhos e que por isso, podiam se tornar uma ameaça ao Império.

Ele não estava prestando muita atenção, pois estava pensativo, pensando na situação que se encontrava com sua escrava. A gravidez dela.

O certo seria leva-la para abortar, mas, não conseguia. A visão de sua filha morta era uma imagem tão aterradora quanto a da mãe e odiava isso. Sabia que era o vínculo que as protegia e confessava que não entendia como ele era tão poderoso, ao ponto de deter qualquer atitude hostil para com a chikyuu-jin e a cria bastarda.

A sua escrava temia os castigos a tal ponto que sempre obedecia, nunca o desafiava ou respondia, e portanto, não fora obrigado a tentar subjugar seu vínculo, pois, duvidava conseguir algum êxito.

Achava estranho, pois pelos comentários que ouvira ao acaso, o vínculo não deveria ser tão poderoso.

Claro, unia a um nível um pouco desconcertante, mas, nem tanto. Influenciava o comportamento entre o casal, inclusive tirando a libido para outros que não fosse seu companheiro. Fazia o macho se sentir protetor com sua companheira e cria e consequentemente, aumentava a sua possesividade e instinto de proteção.

Mas, em relação a terráquea, tudo estava a um nível mais profundo, que era aterrador ao saiya-jin. Achara anormal o nível que chegara e odiava.

Odiava não ser capaz de controlar sua vida, odiava a incapacidade de agir como deveria ser feito em uma situação como essa, odiava não ser capaz de deitar com nenhuma outra fêmea e sentir plenitude no ato com essa e o que alarmava era a falta de libido.

Nos programas com seu pai e irmão tinha que se esforçar que apreciava o sexo, quando na verdade, tivera que simular e acabara descontando sua frustação nas escravas, não sendo raros os casos que a mesma morria em decorrência do ato, embora fosse algo comum na Toca.

Inclusive havia um lugar para despejar os corpos e os mesmos eram queimados em fornalhas comunitárias, ao ponto de virarem cinzas. Nenhuma fêmea na Toca durava mais do que alguns anos, pois eram mortas nos atos, ou ficavam completamente acabadas, pois, não compensava cura-las e sim, livrar-se quando não prestavam mais. Ou então, estas se suicidavam na primeira oportunidade que tivessem.

Ele somente comemorava o fato de ter conseguido bloquear com perfeição os sentimentos dele que fluíam do vínculo para ela. Em contra partida, não conseguia bloquear os sentimentos de Chichi para com ele, através do vínculo.

Seu único consolo era saber que ela não conhecia o vínculo, nem sabia o que era ligação. Ou seja, não conhecia os costumes saiya-jins.

Bardock sentia que seu filho caçula estava estranho, principalmente nos últimos tempos e não sabia o por quê.

Confessava que sentia um pouco de preocupação.

Dos seus três filhos, ele era o favorito, pois também era o que mais o lembrava, além de ser o mais poderoso, inclusive, seus poderes estavam acima do Imperador.

Tarles parecia com ele, mas, nem tanto pelo tom de pele e não possuía o nível de poder do caçula. Raditz era mais poderoso que Tarles, mas, não o lembrava em nada. Apenas lembrava a mãe deles.

Se bem, que saiya-jins tinham poucas variações genéticas, uma vez que restringiam suas uniões aos da sua raça, sem mistura com outras, além do fator genética. Portanto, não era incomum e inclusive, era costumeiro, os filhos se parecerem com um dos pais.

Após o término da reunião em que foi decidido a invasão e extermínio da raça, assim como alguns saya-jins poderosos como Bardock que iriam liderar um grupo, com o mesmo tendo solicitado que Tarles o acompanhasse, o que foi atendido pelo Rei Vegeta.

Kakarotto não pedira para ir na invasão, pois sabia que o Rei não deixaria, pois, era o único adversário dele, já que também era super saiya-jin 4 e confessava que sentia falta de destruir planetas como fizera quando era mais jovem, antes das transformações, parando de ir quando atingiu o nível super saiya-jin 3.

Isso o aborrecia e muito.

Afinal, pensava que se pudesse ir na invasão, poderia caçar os hyari-jins, o que seria uma distração e divertimento.

Bufa irritado, enquanto sua cauda se contorce na cintura. Queria encontrar algo para distrai-lo, algo diferente do que fazia nos últimos anos que era treinar e lutar até não aguentar ficar de pé.

Bardock se aproxima de seu filho e toca o seu ombro, o que lhe chama a atenção, que notara seu genitor olhando-o com preocupação.

– Aconteceu algo, filho? Observo que há algum tempo tem andado diferente do que era antes... Não algo que chame a atenção, mas, o conheço bem. Algo o está irritando ou incomodando. Posso ajudar?

– Não. É coisa minha.

Responde secamente e se afasta dele, por não sentir a mínima vontade de expor sua situação, até porque seu genitor poderia fazer algo contra Chichi e a sua cria, bastarda, mas, mesmo assim sua cria, que o vínculo obrigava-o a proteger ambas com um instinto de proteção absurdo.

Suspira, sem conseguir compreender o comportamento do filho, desejando saber para poder ajuda-lo de alguma forma.

Nisso, se retira dali pois precisava se preparar para a invasão e também avisar seu outro filho, Tarles, que conseguira que ele entrasse para o grupo de ataque, o que com certeza o deixaria feliz.

IMAGEM: .


	16. Revelação e desespero

Kakarotto decide que está na hora de conversar com a sua escrava e explicar suas ordens em relação ao bebê que ela carrega...

OooOooOooOooO

Após dois meses, Kakarotto estava extremamente irritado, pois, a barriga de Chichi começara a ficar saliente.

Enquanto ela lutava na Rinha, sentia seu sangue ferver ao vê-la apanhando em alguns momentos, até que conseguisse derrotar o oponente, sabendo que a culpa era do vínculo que o fazia sentir esses sentimentos vexatórios e precisava conter a todo o custo.

Quando o ventre começou a salientar, decidiu que não havia escolha além de tira-la da Rinha.

Afinal, por mais que quisesse mantê-la, apenas para vê-la abortar caso levasse muitos socos no abdômen, não podia, enquanto que notara que nas batalhas ela não o defendia.

Ele decide que já era o momento de conversar com sua escrava e se dirige ao porão, após chegar de mais uma sessão de luta com Vegeta.

Observa que Gyuni fazia a limpeza com um pouco de dificuldade e decidira que deveria comprar uma nova escrava - empregada.

Após descer as escadas, se posiciona em frente a cela. Chichi estava distraída olhando para o teto, quando escuta a voz que lhe dava medo.

– Está na hora de conversamos, Chi... escrava - ele controla sua língua, pois quase a chamara pelo nome.

Aceitara, embora amargamente, que a marcara. Mas, trata-la como igual, seria aviltante e controlava-se para manter a situação como sempre fora. Ele, seu dono e era sua escrava, uma mera propriedade da qual tinha direito de vida ou morte, além de ser inferior.

Ao pensar nisso, chicoteia a cauda no ar em frustação, para a mesma tornar a enrolar em sua cintura.

Percebera o olhar alarmado dela para sua cauda, somente relaxando, um pouco, ao vê-la esta circundar a sua cintura.

O cheiro de medo o deprimira levemente, mas, se recupera, empurrando os sentimentos vexatórios e fala, entre os dentes, após esfregar as têmporas com os dedos:

– Sei que está grávida já faz meses.

Ela fica supressa pelo seu dono saber e mais ainda por não compreender porque não a matou ou a vida em seu ventre.

– Nosso olfato é apurado demais... - ia acrescentar vínculo, mas, se conteve, pois não precisava saber - E sei o que é essa cria. E não me agrada nem um pouco.

Fala olhando-a com ódio, dividindo a raiva entre ela e o vínculo.

Chichi se encolhe perante o olhar e fala, fracamente, temendo que ele a torturasse. Sempre evitava falar com ele e limitava-se a "sim mestre" e "não, mestre", obedientemente, desde que fosse ele que perguntasse:

– Irá me castigar e depois nos matar, Kakarotto-sama? - pergunta apavorada, enquanto seu coração batia acelerado, sentindo falta-lhe as forças e o saiya-jin sentira pelo vínculo o forte pavor dela, o irritando ainda mais se já era possível.

Então, responde entre os dentes:

– Nenhum dos dois. Mas, se falar que eu sou o pai, aí sim conhecerá o que é o inferno em vida! Além do mais, se vire com a cauda dela. Recomendo não cortar, pois já será fraca demais graças ao seu sangue sujo e imundo. Se ficar fraca demais não dará para a Rinha e terei que dar alguma outra utilidade. Pretendo que ela assuma seu lugar. Se morrer no combate, melhor para mim. Mas, deverá ocultar a cauda, entendeu? - e a olha com ira, juntando as sobrancelhas, fazendo-a se encolher contra a parede atrás dela, enquanto chorava

Após uma pausa, ele continua, olhando-a ainda com ira, não conseguindo ocultar seu ódio, acabando por emitir um rosnado aterrador, que apavorou a chikyuu-jin mais do que ela já estava, além da cicatriz em sua nuca que parecia arder ainda mais:

– Nunca considerarei um ser inferior, um verme imundo como filha. Ela sempre será para mim uma reles escrava, no caso escrava de Rinha. Terei direito de vida e morte sobre ela, além de poder fazer qualquer coisa, por ser a minha propriedade.

Fala com o máximo de nojo que consegue, jurando que era a última vez que falava filha. O pensamento de um ser com seu sangue causava extrema aversão.

Chichi processa que falou no feminino, como se o bebê fosse uma menina e estranhou, pois deveria ser no masculino, já que não sabia o sexo da pequena vida em seu ventre.

Após alguns segundos repensou no motivo de falar no feminino e gelou, começando a suar frio.

Ao vê-lo se afastar, fez algo que há anos não fazia, juntando um resquício de coragem, procurando controlar o seu timbre de voz, apesar de seu coração bater descontroladamente, enquanto que aumentava de intensidade o seu pranto silencioso, frente ao pavor de sua suspeita ser confirmada:

– Kakarotto-sama, porque o senhor se referiu a minha cria como do sexo feminino?

Ele para e se volta para ela, revirando os olhos, para depois falar com uma raiva contida:

– Da mesma forma que o meu olfato detectou sua gravidez, também identificou o sexo. É uma menina. Como se já não bastasse ser fraca, ainda será de um sexo com desvantagem! Agora, cale-se ou irá se recordar da dor dos castigos e terei prazer em fazer isso. - termina com um sorriso maligno, enquanto balança perigosamente sua cauda do ar, olhando com satisfação essa se encolhendo de pavor.

Embora, que como esperado, o sentimento de satisfação, fora substituído por um de tristeza, que tratara de dissipar da sua mente o mais rápido possível, embora, para seu desespero, captara sem desejar alguns pensamentos dela, fora suas emoções.

Os pensamentos dela consistiam de seu pavor que a filha fosse fraca demais e acabasse sendo usada como brinquedo pelo pai, fazendo-a se desesperar ainda mais.

A dor dela que sentia pelo vínculo fora tão forte, que precisou fechar os olhos, enquanto tentava, lastimavelmente, cortar o fluxo de sentimentos para ele, oriundo dela, que consegue após algum tempo, com os dentes cerrados e procurando que seu ódio pela situação se tornasse mais poderoso quando os sentimentos dela que eram compartilhados a força pelo vínculo.

Na sua cela, Chichi sente uma dor lacerante em sua nuca, mais precisamente, da estranha cicatriz, não se lembrando de como se feriu, para depois sentir um formigamento e uma espécie de choque em sua mente, que interrompeu seu choro e a fez ficar grogue, ao ponto de ficar inconsciente, com seu corpo desabando no chão.

IMAGEM: .


	17. Sofrimento

Chichi pensava que a situação não poderia ficar pior. Mas, para seu desespero ficou.

Não aguentando, ela desabafa com aquela que tinha como uma mãe.

OooOooOooOooO

Kakaroto ficou aliviado quando o fluxo parou, de repente e torna a respirar, enquanto se recuperava, questionando como fizera isso tão rápido. Decide voltar a cela, pois, não acreditava que Chichi havia se acalmado por si só.

Então, fica alarmado inicialmente ao vê-la inconsciente no chão, com as mãos segurando a sua cabeça e em posição fetal. Odiava o sentimento que surgia ao vê-la nesse estado.

Então, consegue ouvir os batimentos cardíacos, indicando que estava viva, embora que pelo Ki, parecia que ela havia acabado de voltar das lutas da Arena.

Kakarotto luta arduamente contra o desejo de entrar e segura-la em seus braços. Um gesto vergonhoso, não condizente com o comportamento esperado de sua raça perante um ser tão fraco.

Após pensar por alguns minutos, já conseguindo reprimir os sentimentos vergonhosos que surgira pelo vínculo, descobre o que provavelmente aconteceu.

Pela ligação através de sua marca, ela acabou sentindo o intenso poder dele, quando ele se concentrou para cortar o fluxo que vinha dela.

Na espécie de "queda de braço", pela chikyuu-jin ser fraca, acabou não conseguindo aguentar a rejeição do fluxo por parte dele e isso a fez desmaiar, além de esgota-la mentalmente, acabando por refletir-se também em seu físico. O que não era nenhuma surpresa, já que a ligação era para ser feita em uma saiya-jin. Esta não seria vencida facilmente nessa queda-de-braço.

"Também, retardado, marcou um ser fraco e patético, praticamente um inferior e por isso, não aguentou a sua rejeição do fluxo" - critica a si mesmo em pensamento.

Em vista disso, decidiu que tomaria mais cuidado, pois, se fosse violento demais, a chikyuu-jin poderia morrer e por mais que odiasse o pavor que sentia em vê-la morta, não podia evita-lo. Era praticamente forçado a se preocupar com ela e sua cria, o enchendo de desgosto.

Sentindo sua ira subir a níveis exorbitantes, se retira dali, pois, por mais que tentasse e desejasse, não conseguia mata-la.

Após meia hora, Chichi desperta, enquanto nota que a dor de cabeça violenta cessou e a espécie de cicatriz que tinha na nuca se acalmou, julgando que a dor lacerante em sua cabeça a fez imaginar coisas, pois, uma cicatriz não doí e também não queima.

Afinal, é uma cicatriz, embora não conseguisse se lembrar aonde se machucara.

Então, quando se recupera, se recorda da conversa com o seu dono e cai no pranto, novamente. Era uma menina e temia por ela. Se fosse um menino, não teria que preocupar com um estupro. Já, sua filha, teria essa preocupação adicional. Não duvidava que Kakarotto a tomaria, caso se sentisse entediado e seu sangue gelava.

Agora mais do que nunca queria um aborto. Não queria que seu bebê sofresse o inferno que a mãe passava quase diariamente. Dar a luz para a pequena sofrer era crueldade.

Na Rinha, deixara os oponentes socarem seu abdômen, pois tinha esperança que os chutes e socos a fariam abortarem. Ficou deprimida quando não aconteceu isso.

Claro que não contaria que o dono delas era o pai. Teria que inventar uma história. Assim, caso a estuprasse, não sofreria sabendo que era o seu pai. Senão conseguisse abortar, pelo menos a pouparia dessa dor adicional.

Quando Gyuuni entra no porão, vê Chichi chorando sem parar, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro, deitada na cama.

Preocupada, senta ao lado da jovem, afagando as costas dela que ergue a face úmida para a idosa, que coloca uma mecha atrás da orelha da terráquea.

– O que aconteceu filha? - olhava-a com extrema preocupação.

– Ele sabia da gravidez a meses e me contou o sexo do meu bebê. É uma menina! Se ainda fosse um garoto, com certeza não precisaria lidar com um possível estupro por parte de Kakarotto-sama. Mas, uma menina, sim! Ela nunca saberá que ele e o pai! Preciso inventar uma história, pois questionará a sua cauda algum dia. - fala em meio ao pranto, tornando a deitar a cabeça na cama.

– Pobre criança... Mas, estou surpresa dele não mandar abortar ou ele mesmo fazer isso. - fala para a jovem, ficando agora pensativa.

– Eu não sei... Mas, infelizmente, não irá fazer e mandou que não cortássemos a cauda, pois seria fraca demais, ao ponto de não servir para a Rinha. Se ainda pudéssemos arrancar, seria mas fácil inventar uma história. - ela fala em meio ao choro.

Discretamente, a serva afasta os cabelos da nuca e vê a marca.

Como vivera muito tempo, acabou aprendendo sobre alguns costumes saiya-jins. E aquela era a prova da marcação. O dono delas a marcou como dele, criando uma vinculo através da ligação.

Aquilo a surpreendeu, pois com certeza, em sã consciência nunca faria algo assim. Provavelmente, eles tinham uma ligação verdadeira e se fosse assim, o saiya-jin devia estar atormentado com os sentimentos através do mesmo sendo como uma via de mão única. Chichi não sentia por completo os sentimentos dele.

O verdadeiro vínculo era poderoso demais e poderia levar o saiya-jin a fazer coisas contrárias ao que desejaria. Tal influência deve tê-lo levado a marca-la contra a sua vontade.

Com essa descoberta, tudo fazia sentido.

Por isso não conseguia mata-la, não a castigou mais e estava poupando a filha deles. Simplesmente, não conseguia fazer nada contra elas e senão duvidava, Chichi sairia da Rinha em breve. O saiya-jin não podia lutar contra isso, embora concordasse que ele estava conseguindo algumas coisas, parcamente, como manter sua atitude para com ela, embora tivesse que se esforçar para isso.

Decidira não contar, pois ela poderia fazer uma loucura.

Ao menos, sabia que a filha dela estaria razoavelmente a salvo. O perigo de estupro por parte de Kakarotto não aconteceria, pois sabia que a ligação irradiava até a cria e esta estava parcialmente protegida para desgosto dele, pelo que suspeitava.

– O que eu faço? Não quero que ela sofra o que sofri! Não quero! – a jovem se levanta e agarra nos braços da serva, para depois afundar a cabeça no tórax dela.

Gyuni afaga maternalmente a cabeça e fala:

– Se eu der algo para você abortar, com certeza, ele te punirá selvagemente - ela mente, pois um produto para abortar, poderia mata-la junto e não seria uma morte tranquila, pois sofreria por dias, em profunda agonia, antes de morrer - Só podemos orar para que seu corpo rejeite essa vida ou que consiga o aborto na Rinha.

– Eu espero conseguir isso.

Nisso, chora até dormir.

Com cuidado, a cobre, vendo Chichi fungar durante o sono como se estivesse chorando e a olha com pesar, antes de ir para a sua cela para dormir, sentindo muita pena da jovem chikyuu-jin.

IMAGEM: .


	18. Duas mestiças, duas vidas distintas

Duas mestiças nascem quase ao mesmo tempo.

Uma é destinada a ser registrada como uma saiya-jin pura graças ao plano de seu genitor e com todos os direitos inerentes a um saiya-jin.

Outra, destinada a ser registrada como escrava, da classe de Rinha, sem quaisquer direitos e escrava de seu genitor.

OooOooOooOooO

Para desespero de Chichi, ela descobriu que não iria mais para a Rinha, inclusive, seu dono a proibiu de treinar até que a criança nascesse, o que a desagradou.

Por mais que cogitasse a ideia de desobedece-lo apenas para que fosse espancada e assim, provocasse o aborto, não conseguia, pois o trauma dos castigos a fazia obedece-lo. Seu pavor a impedia de desagrada-lo.

Afinal, o medo foi impregnado em cada pedaço de seu corpo com o advento dos anos de punições.

Ela orava dia e noite para que sofresse um aborto, até que se revoltou, achando que Kami-sama era cruel demais ao permitir que um ser inocente viesse ao mundo apenas para sofrer.

Ficara aliviada que não o via há meses, adivinhando que a barriga crescente dela lhe causava repulsa e por isso a evitava.

Agradecia por isso, pois sem a presença intimidadora dele poderia relaxar, após, se resignar quando percebeu que seu corpo, traindo os seus sentimentos, levaria a gestação até o fim para desespero dela.

Kakarotto estava no castelo revendo alguns hologramas, uma vez que como general tinha muitas obrigações. Seu pai, que era conselheiro do rei, estava o auxiliando, pois ele detestava ficar parado, lendo e relendo hologramas.

Afinal, como todo o saiya-jin que se preze, preferia estar se divertindo lutando a ficar preso em uma sala fazendo algo monótono e irritante por várias horas a fio.

– Fico feliz que Raditz encontrou uma companheira. E é uma saiya-jin de elite. - Bardock comenta.

– Ele foi muito sortudo - disfarça a amargura ao pensar em sua situação.

"Ele contraiu união com uma saiya-jin de elite, honrando o seu sangue. Já, este Kakarotto, foi acabar tendo ligação com um verme, enquanto que estou prestes a ter uma filha bastarda. Desgraçado sortudo!"

Bardock vê o rosto de seu filho mais novo com uma carranca, para depois tornar a ler o holograma.

Pigarreia e pergunta:

– Está com inveja de Raditz?

– O que acha? Não vê o quanto estou feliz? - pergunta sarcasticamente, sem deixar de ler o holograma, enquanto bufava.

– Sempre pensei que você seria o primeiro a ter uma companheira, por causa do seu status. - ele comenta, casualmente, separando os hologramas já lidos dos que ainda não foram.

"Eu fui o primeiro, só que com um ser inferior!"

– Pensou errado - responde amargamente.

– Não tem nenhuma fêmea que lhe chamou a atenção? - pergunta curioso.

– Nenhuma. - e sabia que não sentiria nada por nenhuma outra fêmea, enquanto a quem tinha vínculo continuasse viva.

– Tudo ao seu tempo, filho. Com certeza encontrará alguém digno de você. - nisso, dá tapinhas nas costas dele que apenas bufa, exibindo outra vez uma carranca.

Frente ao humor quase assassino dele, que conseguia ser mais aterrador que o Rei, se quisesse, Bardock resolve cortar o assunto, pois sentira a raiva dele elevando-se cada vez mais e achou preferível não irritar um super saiya-jin 4.

Longe dali, Raditz havia acabado de ter relações com sua companheira, embora tivesse se forçado, pois tinha vínculo com outra, sendo este verdadeiro.

A havia convencido a viajarem em sua nave particular para planetas consideravelmente distantes de Bejiita, sendo estes do gosto dela.

Afinal, pesquisou e conseguiu encontrar uma das poucas fêmeas saiya-jins, que apesar de guerreira, tinha uma queda por lugares exóticos ou bonitos, além de ser órfã.

Conseguiu convence-la a permitir que trouxesse as suas escravas para servi-los, sendo uma delas sua amada, Sayuri, consideravelmente grávida no início da viagem, mas, que dera a luz na nave, enquanto Raditz se obrigava a ficar longe, forçando-se a passear com sua companheira, pois o vínculo o obrigava a ficar junto durante o parto e lutar contra isso era dificílimo.

Afinal, para a sua companheira, não havia motivo para ficar junto de uma escrava quando esta dava a luz.

Após o nascimento, ele programa a nave para voltar a Bejiita, pois o passeio já havia terminado. Havia, habilmente, realizado o cronograma de viagem para eles retornarem após sua amada dar a luz, enquanto via que seu plano estava dando certo, para alívio dele.

Nisso, ela decide tomar um banho, antes de se juntar a Raditz na cama, após brigar com as escravas, pois o cheiro de sangue do parto a incomodava e elas tiveram que limpar o local mais arduamente, mesmo Sayuri ainda se recuperando do parto para raiva de Raditz, pois vira que era precisava descansar e que realizava os movimentos com visível dificuldade.

Mas, controlou sua ira, pois, para todos os efeitos era sua escrava e um dono agiria indignado se algo estivesse sujo, obrigando suas escravas a limparem sem se importar com o estado delas.

Para manter o teatro escrava-mestre, não teve escolha além que ralhar com as duas, por mais que seu coração sangrasse quando teve que punir Sayuri, após a mãe desta ter o mesmo destino, até que a sua companheira estivesse satisfeita pela repreensão e castigo.

Enquanto ela estava no banho, Raditz aproveitou e ligou para o genitor, fingindo felicidade e avisando que tinha uma grande surpresa e que de tão eufórico, não teve como contar antes.

Então, após fazer suspense, mente que ambos tiveram uma cria e que as servas que ele trouxe ajudaram no parto dela.

Bardock estava tão entusiasmado que acreditou, inclusive, quando ele disse que a companheira estava descansando após o mesmo e que eles em breve chegariam em Bejiita para apresentar a filha deles a família, ao avisar o sexo do bebê.

Então, encerra a ligação e se prepara para a próxima fase de seu plano, se concentrando e se transformando em super saiya-jin 4, escondendo-se atrás da porta, observando-a sair do banho enrolada na cintura, notando que secava o corpo de costas, para alívio deste, pois facilitaria o seu serviço.

Nisso, Raditz finge acaricia-la nas costas, percebendo também que esta estava sem scouter, acabando por não saber da transformação dele.

Então, encostou uma de suas mãos nas costas dela, fingindo acaricia-la que se rende a falsa carícia, fechando os olhos e curvando a cabeça para trás.

Ele só fizera isso para que ela relaxasse e quando isso acontece, envia um pulso poderoso de Ki em forma de um choque poderosíssimo e violento, concentrando este no coração, fazendo o mesmo parar antes que ela percebesse de tão rápido que foi, realizando o alguns minutos antes que pousassem em Bejiita.

Regorjeou-se com o plano dele que até agora estava sendo um sucesso.

Quando a nave pousou, desfez sua transformação, rapidamente e saiu desesperado com ela nos braços até a ala médica que ficava próximo do Hangar, onde um doutor alienígena os atendeu, enquanto a equipe tentava ressuscita-la sem sucesso.

Sayuri sentia-se levemente triste, pois não aprovava violência, mas, procurava disfarçar, segurando a pequena nos braços, até que o médico surge e dá a notícia.

Raditz caí no sofá, fingindo estar deprimido, embora estivesse chateado pelo que fez e um pouco culpado, pois a convivência com sua amada, Sayuri, abrandou seu coração saiya-jin, fazendo-o sentir sentimentos até então desconhecidos.

Seu único alento era saber que a filha deles seria tratada como uma saiya-jin pura, pois, para todos os efeitos, era filha dele com a falecida.

E os únicos que sabiam a verdade era a mãe de Sayuri, a mesma e ele.

Nisso, Bardock chega afobado e abraça o filho. Turlis também chega e se abstém de comentários, encostando as costas na parede. Kakarotto é o último a chegar e dá tapinhas nas costas de Raditz que finge estar amargurado, enquanto fingia se culpar.

– Por que não fiquei aqui em Bejiita? Por que tive que ter a ideia retardada de leva-la a uma viagem entre planetas exóticos? Por quê? - e fica cabisbaixo, desabando novamente no sofá.

– Não havia como saber disso, filho. Foi uma fatalidade. Nós, saiya-jins, raramente morremos fora das batalhas. Pelo menos, pense que ela estava feliz com a cria de vocês, enquanto apreciava as paisagens.

– Não foi sua culpa, onii-san - Kakarotto fala, confortando-o.

Após alguns minutos, ele finge se recuperar e nisso, Bardock observa a serva cabisbaixa em um canto, distraindo um bebê em seus braços.

– É minha neta? - Bardock pergunta com a voz embargada ao olhar o embrulho nos braços dela.

– Sim. Seu nome é Konato (potato - batata). - ele fala se levantando e indo até Sayuri.

– Vamos, verme, dê-me o meu filho - fala asperamente, odiando o teatro mestre- escravo que ambos tinham que fazer em público.

– Sim, Raditz-sama. - fala servilmente entregando o bebê, enquanto se posicionava novamente junto a parede fria atrás dela, tentando ficar fora de visão como toda a escrava obediente.

Então, a vê no colo de seu filho, achando-a linda e depois a pegando, erguendo-a e vendo orgulhoso a cauda dela, além de perceber que sorria facilmente, enquanto ria.

– Aposto que vai ser uma guerreira de elite, pois ambos os pais são poderosos.

– Vou leva-la para verem seu nível de poder.

– Com certeza será de elite - Kakarotto fala, olhando a pequena, enquanto que por um fugaz momento, parecera ver a filha que não nascera.

Então, sacode a cabeça para os lados, empurrando os sentimentos que ameaçam surgir, estes pela cria de sua escrava. Eram vexatórios demais para ele que se amargurava, levemente.

Ao ver a felicidade do genitor com a neta, pensa, aborrecido que se ele for esperar um neto de seu filho mais novo, terá que esperar sentado, pois, enquanto Chichi mão morresse, ele não conseguiria se envolver com uma saiya-jin e assim, dar uma criança digna de sua raça.

Nisso, todos se dirigem ao berçário para que o poder dela fosse medido, assim como fosse executado exames de saúde.

E enquanto faziam testes de saúde na pequena e mediam seu poder de luta, Kakarotto pensava em algo que o preocupava.

Como toda a escrava precisaria ser treinada e disciplinada, assim como disciplinou a mãe dela. Mas, desconfiava que não fosse capaz de aplicar um corretivo ou um castigo bem merecido se fosse necessário quando esta o desobedecesse.

Então, decide que quando ela tivesse a idade mínima para disciplina, iria contratar uma Disciplinadora, que consistia de uma saiya-jin de classe 3 que era paga para ensinar os escravos a se portarem, a partir de uma lista com as necessidades dos donos para com o escravo em questão, definindo-se assim o que queria que ensinassem.

Nisso, desperta de seus pensamentos ao ver Bardock vibrar de emoção e Raditz também, embora, estranhamente, ele parecera um tanto aliviado, para depois exibir uma face de visível espanto. Mas, julgou que fosse só nervosismo e surpresa.

Pelo canto dos olhos, viu Tarles bufar, um tanto amargurado, com as costas apoiadas nas paredes, olhando para o lado.

Raditz confessava que se surpreendeu com o poder de luta dela. Desde que a trouxera, temera que como mestiça, fosse fraca, pois o sangue saiya-jin estava diluído. Porque, se fosse fraca demais, não teria uma vida fácil, além de ser menosprezada pelos de sua raça pelo seu baixo poder de luta.

Confessava que não esperava um resultado destes e passa a suspeitar, embora guardasse para ele mesmo, que por algum motivo, os mestiços eram mais poderosos ao nascer que os saiya-jins puros.

Mas, como só tinha sua filha como base, não poderia confirmar sua suspeita.

– Vocês geraram uma bela cria, filho! Incrível. São poucos os bebês que possuem um nível de elite tão alto assim ao nascerem! - nisso, bate nas costas dele, orgulhoso.

– Meus parabéns! - Kakarotto bate nas costas dele, dosando sua força por se encontrar na forma super saiya-jin 4.

Ele fica genuinamente feliz por seu irmão, que lhe agradecia, um tanto emocionado.

Afinal, ele fez a besteira de marcar uma inferior e de quebra, deixa-la grávida de uma bastarda. Era culpa dele e somente dele. Não podia deixar sua raiva e amargura estragarem um momento tão feliz para seu irmão e ao mesmo triste, pois perdera sua companheira. Estava lá para apoia-lo e não se amargurar pelos seus erros.

– Queria que ela estivesse aqui... Ficaria tão orgulhosa de nossa filha. - nisso, fica levemente triste.

– Aposto que ficaria extremamente orgulhosa. Pense em sua filha como um pedaço dela e seu. - Bardock fala animando-o, pois amara sua companheira e tinha uma parte dela em cada um de seus filhos.

– Obrigado, otou-san - nisso, segura a mão dele com a sua, forçando um sorriso.

– Vai precisar de uma babá. Com esse nível de poder de luta, não será enviada a nenhum planeta para conquistar.

– Já tenho uma, minha escrava Sayuri. Desde que nasceu, tem cuidado dela e leva jeito com bebês pelo que percebi.

– E é linda.. - Tarles enfim fala com um sorriso malicioso.

– E gostosa, também. Tem um belo corpo, altamente desejável- Barodck fala lembrando da escrava submissa encostada na parede - Com certeza, unirá o útil ao agradável. Terá uma babá para sua filha e uma escrava sexual para lhe dar prazer.

– Claro, por isso escolhi uma escrava com um corpo maravilhoso... E já a uso já faz algum tempo.

Fala fingindo malícia e um falso riso pervertido para engana-los, sendo acompanhados por todos, inclusive Tarles, por mais que por dentro sentisse raiva pelo modo como se referiam a ela, além de ciúmes, devido ao vínculo.

Porém, sabia que para todos, ela era somente sua escrava e assim deveria ser, enquanto que a filha deles teria em seu registro o nome de outra fêmea como mãe para que tivesse todos os direitos de uma saiya-jin de nascença.

Nisso, Kakarotto ignora os sentimentos que surgem pelo vínculo com Chichi, sendo que estes o estavam impelindo a ficar ao lado dela, ainda mais com esta em trabalho de parto pelo que pode sentir.

Lutou com todas as suas forças para conter o forte desejo que surgia nele, que o acossava, decidido a não deixar sentimentos tão vergonhosos levarem a melhor, enquanto era obrigado a agir normalmente.

Confessava que estava sendo difícil e em um dado momento, pede licença alegando que ia usar o banheiro e nisso, vai até o mesmo e senta na tampa da privada, enquanto lutava ainda mais ferozmente para conter o impulso de estar ao lado de Chichi, sabendo que quando a criança nascesse, esse sentimento ficaria um pouco mais fraco, mas, persistente ainda, embora fosse mais fácil de lidar e controlar.

Em sua cela, Chichi sentia as contrações cada vez mais rítmicas, enquanto agarrava as mãos ao lado da cama, no metal, fazendo força conforme Gyuni a orientava.

Estava em trabalho de parto há horas e estava completamente exausta, até que após forçar uma última vez, o bebê nasce, enquanto berrava a plenos pulmões.

Todas agradeciam do dono delas estar fora, pois, com certeza, o grito do bebê o incomodaria e tinham medo que fizesse algo com ela, menos Gyuni, que sabia do vínculo e que tinha conhecimento que não faria nada, enquanto se perguntava como iria disciplinar a pequena, pois, o vínculo a protegia também, para desgosto dele pelo que suspeitava.

A serva idosa corta o cordão umbilical e lava a pequena com água morna em uma tina de metal próximo da cama, auxiliado por uma escrava jovem comprada por Kakarotto, que sabia sobre a pequena ser mestiça e que fora avisada sobre falar disso para alguém.

A ameaça do dono delas foi suficiente para silencia-la eficazmente, pois, não era louca de provocar a ira deste, por já havia sido muito castigada enquanto era disciplinada. Se pudesse evitar um castigo, evitaria com todo o prazer.

Nisso, envolvem o corpo da pequena em um pano, entregando a Chichi que abraça a filha, chorando, permitindo-se cheirar a cabecinha do bebê, enquanto acariciava o rostinho pequeno e delicado, sorrindo, para depois seu sorriso cair, enquanto chorava agora, não mais por felicidade como antes e sim de tristeza, ao pedir perdão várias vezes a pequena por não ter conseguido aborta-la e salva-la do tormento, fazendo a felicidade que sentira do peso morno dela em seus braços, torna-se de tristeza ao imaginar o sofrimento que a pequena seria exposta.

Gyuni e Plissia se entreolham, tristemente, enquanto se ocupavam de limpar o quarto, para depois a jovem ajudar Chichi a tomar um banho, enquanto a outra colocava a pequena na cama de Chichi, enquanto preparava uma pequena cesta com panos para simular um berço em uma espécie de banco largo ao lado da cama, prendendo as alça de cada lado da cesta nas grades para não tombar caso o bebê se mexesse.

Quando sai do banho, é auxiliada para deitar em uma cama limpa, cujo lençol foi trocado, para depois sua filha ser colocada novamente em seus braços. Ela acarinha os cabelinhos dela e ao perceber um leve choro, a amamenta sobre orientação de Gyuni da maneira correta de proceder, enquanto que todas não se surpreendiam com a fome que demonstrava, pois sugava o leite com voracidade.

Afinal, era uma meia saiya-jin apesar de tudo, apesar de já começarem a condicionar a cauda dela que fora presa por fios fortes em volta da sua cintura, para que se acostumasse a ter a cauda presa fortemente.

Horas depois, Kakarotto desce as escadas e se dirige a cela da Chichi, parando nas grades, olhando-a dormir, para depois sentir algo em suas mãos.

Não havia percebido que segurara nas grades da cela e que com isso, o bebê havia pegado suas mãos, olhando-o com interesse, enquanto sorria, fazendo sons inaudíveis como se quisesse chamar a atenção dele.

Nisso, o sentimento de antes retorna com uma força absurda, fortalecida pelo gesto da pequena, que agora parecia analisar a mãozona enorme e estranha, sorrindo ainda mais e passando a olha-lo de novo, que notara os orbes ônix e os cabelos negros como a noite.

Por apenas um momento, quando acabou subjugado momentaneamente e completamente pelo vínculo, acabou acarinhando o rosto dela que sorri e que ergue as mãozinhas como se quisesse pegar o estranho que a acarinhava e que sorria para ela.

Então, após alguns minutos, Kakarotto percebe que de algum modo, o poder do vínculo o subjugou e que ele fez algo impensável, senão, vergonhoso demais.

Afinal, havia sorrido gentilmente para a pequena e a acarinhou no rosto, além de deixa-la tocar nele.

Sentindo repulsa pelo toque desta e ira por ter descido tão baixo, após domar o instinto que o dominou absolutamente minutos antes, retira a mão com violência do bebê, acabando por assusta-la e fazer a mesma abrir um berreiro que acordou Chichi, que ao olhar para a filha, vê Kakarotto próximo das barras com uma face irada.

Apavorada, pega a pequena no colo e passa a embala-la, se afastando dele, tentando acalma-la, embora estivesse nervosa e isso não ajudasse, pois, por causa dos instintos saiya-jins da pequena, ela sentia o cheiro diferente na mãe.

O berreiro despertou Plissia, menos Gyuuni, que havia acordado e fingia dormir, enquanto via o gesto do dono delas para com o bebê e já sabendo o motivo da pequena berrar.

Irado pelo que fez e pelo choro que reverbera em sua audição apurada, enquanto que sentia raiva do vínculo querer obriga-lo a abrandar a pequena, fala em um tom raivoso:

– Cale essa desgraçada ou eu irei fazer isso! E não será agradável! - fala com ódio, fazendo Chichi se desesperar ainda mais.

– Chichi, a dê para mim, por favor.

Nisso, Gyuuni entra na cela e pega a pequena, passando a acarinha-la, só que usando secretamente seus poderes para enviar uma carga baixa de ki, fazendo-a sentir sonolência e parar, enquanto fingia acarinhar a pequena na cabeça para não levantar suspeitas de suas habilidades, decidindo que depois ensinaria a técnica para Chichi.

– Ainda bem que esse verme se calou! É bom ela melhorar o seu gênio ou sofrerá muito! O nome dela vocês escolhem e depois me comuniquem. Ela é indigna demais para que eu escolha um nome.

Nisso, se retira dali, percebendo que não conseguiria bater nela e isso o preocupava. Pois, para disciplina-la, precisa ser capaz de castiga-la e sentia que de fato, não conseguiria por causa do vínculo.

Antes achava que poderia administrar e dominar consideravelmente o vínculo em relação a cria, mas, agora confirmou as suas suspeitas de que precisaria contratar uma Disciplinadora quando fosse o momento de começar a disciplina-la.

IMAGEM: .


	19. Central de Identificação e Registro

Chichi aprendeu com Gyuni a técnica para fazer sua filha dormir a força, para que seu berro não incomodasse o dono delas.

Nisso, na Central, Kakarotto acaba se encontrando com o saiya-jin que mais o irritava...

Nisso, a chikyuu-jin teme que deixe de ser escrava de rinha para ser uma...

OooOooOooOooO

Após o nascimento da sua filha, Kakarotto continuava evitando Chichi e como ela não voltaria tão cedo para a Rinha, não via motivo em acompanhar o seu treinamento.

Mas, temendo que fizesse algo com a sua filha, ela treinava, um pouco, após autorização deste, nas raras vezes em que se viam, além de em uma delas, informar o nome que escolheu. Yukiko.

Além disso, para irritação dele, surgiu um novo gasto por causa da pequena, fazendo-o desabafar, irritado, sem olha-la, enquanto que a terráquea sente um costumeiro calafrio de medo na espinha.

– Espero que pelo menos seja razoavelmente boa na Rinha.

Por mais que o dinheiro não fosse importante, ele teria que gastar além de fraldas, uma disciplinadora, pois, por mais que ambos os gastos não representassem nada, era o fato de gastar com uma mestiça que o aborrecia.

Porém, estava tão irritado com a sua situação e por lutar para conter os sentimentos vexatórios pelo vínculo, que não percebeu o quanto ela era poderosa, já se encontrando acima de uma criança saiya-jin do nível de elite.

Em uma ocasião raríssima, ambos saíram da casa com a terráquea segurando a pequena no colo enquanto se dirigiam a Central de Identificação e Registro, onde tanto como os saiya-jins como os escravos eram identificados.

Ele colocou uma espécie de corrente feita de energia presa a coleira de Chichi, pois, por ser uma escrava de Rinha, era guerreira e como tinha aliens de várias raças, muitos fracos, um escravo dessa categoria poderia matar um facilmente.

Yukiko tinha dois meses e, portanto, atingira a idade mínima para identificação.

Kakarotto contou a família que a fez cruzar com outro escravo de Rinha, sendo isso o suficiente para eles, já que era propriedade dele. A pequena foi acostumada desde bebê a gravidade alta, aguentando-a sem problemas, o surpreendendo.

Após ambos voarem por alguns minutos com a cidade aos seus pés, o saiya-jin desce, pousando em frente a um prédio enorme, seguido pela chikyuu-jin logo atrás dele, que estava atenta ao comportamento de sua filha, pois ela poderia estranhar o lugar. Por sorte, sabia como fazê-la dormir á força graças a Gyuuni que a ensinou a técnica que usou para acalmar, a força, o bebê.

Nisso, o dono delas entra na recepção, passando a olhar as indicações holográficas, procurando o cadastro de escravos, conseguindo encontrar após alguns minutos.

Chichi seguia o protocolo, ficando com a cabeça abaixada e encolhida atrás dele, abraçando sua filha firmemente, cuja cabecinha olhava para os lados, curiosamente.

Em um descuido, não percebeu que o bebê largou as correntes que segurava da mãe, para pegar, curiosamente, a ponta do cabelo de Kakarotto, puxando-o em seguida.

Embora este não sentisse o puxão, percebeu o movimento e olhou feio para o bebê que o ignora, até que a mãe tira o cabelo das mãos dela que começa a querer chorar.

Rapidamente, utiliza, disfarçadamente, a técnica que aprendeu com Gyuni, fazendo sua filha ficar sonolenta ao ponto de fazê-la dormir pesadamente, enquanto suspirava aliviada.

– Preste atenção nesse verme. Não suporto o toque imundo dela. - fala com a voz irritada, olhando-a com ira, fazendo-a se encolher ainda mais do que era possível ao vê-lo estancar o passo.

– Me orgulho em saber que sabe como tratar esses vermes.

Uma voz conhecida faz ele se voltar para Tarles, seguido por uma escrava.

Faz uma carranca e pergunta, um tanto irritado, pois a mera presença dele já o irritava:

– O que faz aqui?

– Não é óbvio? Vim registrar a minha escrava.

Ele aponta para uma alien atrás dele com a cabeça abaixada em submissão, com seu corpo exibindo marcas de castigos violentos, além de usar uma espécie de tira estreita no peito, que mal tampava os seios e uma saía curtíssima, que mal chegava ao inicio das coxas, enquanto que sua espécie de cauda de lagarto escamoso descansava no chão.

Chichi sentira pena, porque sua roupa demonstrava qual era a sua classe de escravo. Uma escrava sexual.

Kakarotto sabia que quando era adquirido um escravo em uma compra, este já vinha cadastrado, somente sendo necessário trocar a documentação pelo novo dono, não sendo necessário trazê-lo, mesmo as crianças, e se tinha vindo cadastra-la, era por troca, dada ou adquirida em alguma conquista.

– Você se esqueceu que acabei de voltar da conquista de Hiriarty? Ela é uma hiriarty-jin e já vai dar um gasto considerável em quem adquirir uma. - ele comenta agora aborrecido.

– Fala da cauda?

– Os donos terão que mandar amputar para não tropeçarem, no caso das Escravas de habitação e nas Escravas Sexuais por causa do sexo. Ele só atrapalha. Senão a achasse exótica, não teria solicitado ficar com uma, por direito, sem precisar compra-la.

– Por sorte, as espécies que escolhi não precisam dessa cirurgia. - Kakarotto sorri ao ver a situação do seu irmão.

– É que, infelizmente, eu gosto de escravos exóticos... Os chikyuu-jins e outros povos similares a esses não são exóticos, uma vez que no quesito aparência, tirando o fato de termos uma cauda e eles não, são praticamente iguais a nós. Claro, somente em aparência, pois eles são fracos, fisicamente e no quesito poder de luta. O que me agrada é o diferente, até certo ponto, claro.

– Quanto a este Kakarotto, estou indo cadastrar a minha nova escrava. - nisso, aponta o dedo para o bebê que ressonava tranquilamente no colo de Chichi.

– Nossa... Herdou a aparência dos chikyuu-jins em vez dos hashiyori-jins. Incrível. Se bem, que eles não são tão diferentes dos humanos, além do fato de terem presas na boca em vez de dentes. Imagino que o dono dele teve que colocar uma focinheira nele para não morder a sua escrava - nisso, se aproxima, observando o bebê mais atentamente - Bem, espero que seja só a aparência. Seria bom se herdasse a força e poder dos hashiyori-jins, pois, os chikyuu-jin são muito fracos, realmente patéticos, embora confesso estar admirado com o fato dela ser considerada uma das melhores guerreiras de Rinha de Bejiita.

Passa a olhar para ela que se encolhe ainda mais, enquanto sentia pavor da aproximação do saiya-jin, ficando alarmada quando o vê erguer a mão, pegando dolorosamente em seu queixo, fazendo-a gemer de dor, enquanto a forçava a erguer seu rosto com a terráquea fechando os olhos para não olha-lo. Pois se olhasse, seria duramente castigada, a menos que fosse uma ordem explícita do seu dono.

– Você não parece ser diferente dos outros terráqueos. Não compreendo como pode ser uma lutadora tão boa. Vi alguns combates seus e foram maravilhosos. Ei, irmão, eu pago pelo acasalamento dela com um hashiyori-jin e inclusive, o preço mais alto dado a um escravo de Rinha de Ranking elevado, pela cria de ambos. Sinto vontade ter um escravo de Rinha e os genes dela parecem ser muito bons, além de promissores.

Ela treme, apavorada, que o seu dono começasse a transforma-la em reprodutora e se desespera, ao imaginar seus filhos sendo arrancados dela, além de encarar sessões de estupro com a finalidade de engravida-la.

IMAGEM: .


	20. Reações exacerbadas e ilógicas

Kakarotto continua lutando contra os sentimentos que surgem através do vínculo em relação a Chichi, suprimindo o amor por ela e os sentimentos paternais em relação a filha...

OooOooOooOooO

Porém, ouve um rosnado aterrador, identificando ser oriundo de Kakarotto conforme sentia o ki dele subir a um nível assustador, fazendo Tarles soltar a chikyuu-jin, recuando alguns passos, enquanto que ao sentir seu queixo ser solto, Chichi torna a abrir os olhos, olhando para o chão enquanto se encolhia atrás do seu dono, um tanto confusa por ele ter rosnado.

O saiya-jin fica surpreso, pois seu irmão demonstrava uma possessividade absurda por uma escrava. Claro, eram possessivos com suas posses, assim como quando possuíam companheiros, mas, seu irmão parecia estar em um nível acima. Já tinha ouvido falar através da boca do pai deles, mas, era a primeira vez que testemunhava o quanto era exacerbada e ao mesmo tempo ilógica, pois era somente um ser inferior.

O super saiya-jin 4 odiou quando seu irmão se dirigiu a ela e depois, quando este tocou o queixo, erguendo-o, sentindo seu sangue ferver com este gesto. Nesse momento lutava pelo controle, pois, sentia o desejo de trucida-lo pelo toque, sabendo que era por causa do vínculo, acabando tendo que travar uma batalha acirrada contra o mesmo, assim como quando Yukiko pegou seu cabelo, barrando assim sentimentos vergonhosos que desejavam se manifestar, sendo no caso do bebê, carinho e desejo de proteção, assim como de pegar nos braços, sendo preciso todo o seu autocontrole para não ceder.

Passou a sentir raiva de si mesmo, por não conseguir lutar de igual para igual contra o vínculo que tinha com Chichi, que foi passado parte deste para a filha, sendo o esperado, mas, que na situação atual dele era deprimente, uma vez que era por um ser inferior e algo indigno de ter o seu sangue, praticamente forçando-se a pensar nisso, reprimindo sentimentos paternalistas pelo bebê.

– Foi mal... Já tinha ouvido falar de sua possessividade, mas, nunca a testemunhei antes - nos últimos tempos, Tarles fora obrigado a domar seu lado sarcástico e agressivo em frente ao seu irmão, antes que acabasse sendo morto pelo mesmo.

Kakarotto o olhava com uma carranca, enquanto seu irmão se retirava dali:

– Vou indo. Ainda tenho que mandar extrair a cauda dela. Venha, animal! - nisso, puxando a espécie de guia dela, saí dali, sentindo que os pêlos da sua cauda continuavam eriçados devido ao profundo medo que sentiu frente ao rosnado aterrador de seu otouto.

Então, passando a mão nos cabelos, se acalmando, torna a seguir pelos corredores até um balcão, onde uma alien o atende, fazendo a ficha de inscrição da pequena, enquanto a pegava asperamente do colo de Chichi que nada podia fazer ao ver sua filha sendo tirada de seus braços, ficando desesperada a um nível tão profundo, que o irritou pois sentiu isso através do vínculo.

Lutando para reprimir a transmissão de sentimentos, com cuidado, para que a terráquea não desmaiasse de novo, por não suportar uma rejeição violenta, autoriza com a voz transbordando irritação por ser obrigado a tomar cuidado, dificultando assim ainda mais a tentativa de interromper o fluxo, satisfatoriamente:

– A autorizo acompanhar os procedimentos. Porém, se fizer algo que me envergonhe, garanto que a farei relembrar do sofrimento. - fala asperamente, olhando-a com ira, com seu dedo em riste, fazendo esta se encolher, enquanto seguia a funcionária, sabendo que apenas a ameaça funcionava, não tendo que aplicar, porque era incapaz de aplicar o castigo, atualmente.

Ela observa que parecia uma sala e havia equipamentos estranhos que não compreendia, enquanto viam pegar sua filha sem cuidado, que por sorte, ainda estava adormecida, colocando-a em uma máquina estranha que apitou alguns números, enquanto digitava informações da ficha da prancheta holográfica.

Nisso, uma auxiliar aparece, pegando a pequena de qualquer jeito, praticamente a jogando sem nenhum cuidado em uma espécie de maca, fazendo o coração de Chichi se contorcer de agonia e ela chorar em silêncio.

Então, a chikyuu-jin fica automaticamente apavorada ao ouvir uma voz conhecida, áspera, ao lado dela, percebendo que seu dono estava a frente dela, olhando atentamente os procedimentos com uma carranca no rosto:

– Devo lembra-las que é minha propriedade e, portanto, qualquer dano que esta sofrer, você terão que me indenizar e no caso, como será uma Escrava de Rinha, será por muito tempo, caso gere consequências que a façam perder seu provável potencial, aliado ao fato que a mãe dela está no ranking mais elevado de Escravos de Rinha?

Elas se entreolham engolindo em seco, percebendo que não poderiam tratar o bebê de maneira tão ríspida, pois podiam lesionar algo e não eram loucas de arcar com uma dívida por dano, praticamente monstruosa, devido ao ranking elevado que a genitora desta ocupava.

Nisso, passam a manipular o bebê com mais cuidado, erguendo-a e passando-a em uma máquina estranha de formato circular que realizava exames, com estes saindo através de outra máquina em forma de dados.

Enquanto isso, o saiya-jin estava ainda irritado sentindo os seus pêlos eriçados, sendo que começou ao ver sua filha sendo praticamente jogada como um saco de um lado para o outro, fazendo surgir nele um ódio imenso e ira que se agravou ao perceber um leve hematoma no braço descoberto do bebê, fazendo o seu sangue subir, tendo que suprimir um rosnado.

Desde que descobrira que Chichi estava grávida, sendo agravado pelo nascimento da mestiça, tentava a todo o custo bloquear os sentimentos que surgiram na primeira vez que a viu, assim como o seu cheiro e as lembranças daquele momento, por poucos minutos, após Yukiko ter algumas horas de nascimento, em que se deixou levar por sentimentos paternais, acarinhando-a e sorrindo para ela, seguindo o seu coração, sendo estes vexatórios para se ter em relação a escravos, passando a tomar mais cuidado para não deixar seus sentimentos o dominarem a um nível profundo como naquele momento.

Além disso, sua raça não era de ter sentimentos paternalistas com as crias, pois, podiam desfazer delas sem dificuldade, caso fossem fracos demais, como o seu pai fez com ele ao manda-lo para o planeta Kirtart, surpreendo todos, em vez de mata-lo, o que seria comum nessa situação, pois os vínculos eram forçados, sendo que os verdadeiros eram raríssimos.

Não compreendia porque sentimentos desconhecidos a cultura de sua raça surgiam nele apenas por ter uma ligação verdadeira, por mais que se amargurasse, assim como o sentimento de proteção e amor para com Chichi e sua filha bastarda, desejando protegê-las a um nível absurdo, igualmente vergonhoso.

Afinal, ambas eram escravas dele. Sentimentalismos eram para as raças fracas e patéticas a seu ver.

Saindo de seus pensamentos, Kakarotto sabia que não iriam ver a cauda, pois, ao estudar os procedimentos, nada acusaria a existência de uma, desde que impossibilitasse um exame que poderia detectar.

Ao perceber que o fariam, ele fala, com os braços dobrados em frente ao corpo:

– Não desejo o exame de aptidão física e de poder.

Ambas olham boquiabertas, sem entender.

– Quero me surpreender. Nada mais. Se souber, não terá graça. Prefiro descobrir pessoalmente quando ela tiver a idade propícia para treinamento.

Nisso, com elas pensando ter a sua lógica, passam para os outros exames, até chegarem a uma maca, onde havia equipamentos diversos, além de algemas para os punhos, tornozelos, pescoço e cauda, caso algum escravo tivesse.

Chichi se lembrou deles e suspira, agradecendo dela estar inconsciente, porque era consideravelmente doloroso. Quando fizeram nela, tamparam sua boca para abafar seu grito, além de ter ficado de barriga para baixo, presa nos punhos, tornozelos e pescoço, ficando com vergões ao final do procedimento.

Nisso, colocam a pequena de bruços e pegam uma agulha pontiaguda, razoavelmente grande, aspirando uma espécie de pequenino chip depositado em uma bandeja.

Antes, enquanto a outra preparava o bebê, a auxiliar havia passado momentos antes uma espécie de scanner, como se quisesse confirmar os dados que apareciam na tela para depois fazer um sinal a sua superior de que tudo estava certo.

Nisso, por precaução, ajusta as algemas para os pequeninos punhos, tornozelos e pescoço, começando a inserção do chip na altura da nuca, enquanto uma máquina focada exclusivamente neste local fornecia informações através de imagens dentro do corpo para que não acertasse alguma região importante, evitando assim de lesiona-la.

Nisso, após a inserção, quando retiram a agulha consideravelmente grossa e grande, um pequeno filete de sangue saiu, sendo colocado um produto em cima e depois, um curativo, para depois a soltarem.

Nisso, pegam uma espécie de coleira super fina e um pouco elástica, com um pequeno dispositivo na parte de trás, passando uma espécie de máquina nele, confirmando os dados e depois, testando o microchip na nuca, para entregar o dispositivo para Kakarotto que coloca no pescoço do bebê, prendendo o feixe, cujo mecanismo brilha e emite alguns barulhos, para depois silenciar-se.

Nisso, elas devolvem a Chichi, que abraça a filha, enquanto chorava silenciosamente, feliz por estar bem, aspirando o perfume da cabecinha dela, suspirando ao sentir o peso morno dela em seus braços, enquanto a beijava, com Kakarotto revirando os olhos ao ver a cena.

Então, ele sai seguido por Chichi, parando no balcão para confirmar algumas informações, para depois retornarem a mansão.

IMAGEM: .


	21. Agonia

Yukiko tem agora dez meses e seu pai, Kakarotto, evitava ficar próxima da filha, pois, já era difícil lidar com sentimentos paternais impróprios a ele a distância, acreditava que se ficasse perto, seria ainda pior para contê-los...

Em um descuido de Chichi e de suas amigas somadas a inocência de um bebê pequeno, esta acaba...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Quem quer torturar e depois trucidar este Kakarotto levanta a mão.

*a autora levanta a mão*

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Dez meses depois, em uma noite, Kakarotto estava descendo os degraus para o porão, quando escuta as vozes de Chichi, de Gyuuni e da nova escrava que comprou há alguns dias, Xinya, uma escrava-sexual que recebera a ordem de tocar na cauda dele, esfregando-a asperamente, para excita-lo ao nível praticamente de um animal, conseguindo assim se satisfazer, embora não fosse tão intenso.

Vê que Yukiko engatinhara por um trecho para em seguida se segurar numa barra em frente à cela da mãe que era dividida com a filha, vendo-a ficar de pé, lutando com as perninhas, começando a dar pequenos passos em direção à genitora, soltando-se gradativamente das barras, acabando por cair no chão após se afastar um pouco.

Nisso, começa a ensaiar um choro, parando, quando se aproximaram dela para ajuda-la que recusava as mãos e orgulhosamente, queria colocar-se de pé sozinha, sendo que o faz em seguida, até que se cansa e senta, começando a chupar o dedo.

– Chichi-chan, vou preparar a bacia para que dê banho nela.

– Preciso trocar os lençóis e acho que meu bebê não irá longe, né? - nisso, olha para os lados, não identificando perigo.

– Ela ainda não é rápida. Pode trocar sossegada. Além disso, não há nada aqui que ela possa se machucar. A porta do banheiro vai estar trancada e não há quinas.

– Verdade. - e sorrindo aliviada afagando a cabeça da filha, para depois dar uma espécie de pedaço de cobertor fino que ela adorava e que ficava mordendo para aliviar a dor dos dentes que começaram a nascer.

Já, Xynia, se afastara para pegar algo em sua cela, enquanto a pequena ficava sentada no chão, ainda entretida com o seu cobertor.

Porém, em um determinado momento, ergue a cabecinha e passa a olhar para os lados até encontrar o seu dono que acabara de descer e que ficara olhando para ela, que estava acostumada somente a sorrisos e não a um rosto sério.

Mesmo assim, começa a sorrir, passando a arrastar o pedaço de cobertor, engatinhando até ficar próximo dele, para depois usar a parede rústica para ficar de pé, passando a andar em sua direção, enquanto que o saiya-jin parecia ficar paralisado, pois lutava contra sentimentos que ameaçavam subjugá-lo, impedindo-o de se afastar, praticamente o paralisando no local, enquanto seu corpo continuava em guerra consigo mesmo, o desejo de pega-la no colo e abraça-la, tornando-se cada vez mais forte, enquanto procurava que sua raiva os subjugasse e esta titubeou, no exato momento em que a sua filha agarrou as calças dele sorrindo e articulando sons incompreensíveis para depois pedir colo com o olhar inocente.

Naqueles minutos de subjugação de seu orgulho, sendo tomado por sentimentos paternais, ele a pega delicadamente com a cauda, vendo esta olhar curiosa para o objeto, batendo palmas, enquanto acarinhava, para em seguida a raiva ressurgir nele com força, fazendo-o sair da espécie de transe, quando estava a poucos centímetros de pega-la nos braços, pois já havia aberto os mesmos e inclusive sorrira para a mesma, que fazia festa com os braços e pernas, cujos sons pareciam um ensaio de uma risada.

Ao perceber o que fazia, soltou a pequena abruptamente que caiu no chão de uma altura considerável, acabando por ouvir-se um baque e depois o choro agudo, com esta berrando a plenos pulmões, com os seus gritos latejando os ouvidos do saiya-jin, que tomado pela raiva e agora pela dor insuportável, acaba perdendo um pouco o controle, embora lutasse para conter sua força e por instinto, como fizera com Chichi, sem pensar nas consequências, chicoteou a pequena com a cauda, fazendo-a se chocar contra as grades de uma cela, que a silenciou após um berro desta perante o choque, cujas costas começavam a sangrar por ter se machucado no impacto, além do fato da cauda dele tê-la a ferido.

Chichi viu quando sua filha estava no chão aos pés do dono delas, chorando e antes que conseguisse desesperada, ignorando o seu pavor, correr até a sua filha para silencia-la e afasta-la, viu horrorizada ele a chicoteando com a cauda, enquanto parecia ver em câmera lenta o pequeno corpo voando até as paredes das grades e depois o grito de dor e pavor pelo impacto com as mesmas, fazendo-a cair no chão, inconsciente e sangrando.

Agoniada, sentindo que lhe faltava forças, a chikyuu-jin corre até sua filha e a abraça, com o sangue sujando as roupas, mas, sem se importar, passando a correr para dentro do banheiro da sua cela sobre o olhar horrorizado de Gyuuni, que a acompanha para tirarem as roupas, dando um banho rápido, para depois seca-la rapidamente, cujos ferimentos ainda sangravam, enquanto começavam a tratar destes, com a serva idosa saindo da cela, correndo até um pequeno armazém perto dali, passando o corredor das celas para pegar ataduras e alguns potes de ervas que possuía.

Enquanto isso, a outra escrava, Xynia, ajudava Chichi, pois as mãos desta tremiam de puro desespero, dificultando o trabalho enquanto murmurava desesperadamente o nome de sua filha para tentar fazê-la acordar.

A idosa entra na cela, enquanto Yukiko envolta em uma pequena toalha, já seca, começando a tratar de seus ferimentos com as mulheres ficando horrorizadas com os hematomas e escoriações, além de cortes consideravelmente profundos, pois quando chicoteavam algo com raiva, os pêlos da cauda deles pareciam eriçar, ficando de certa maneira áspera, acabando por provocar cortes na delicada pele do bebê cuja roupa simples que usava, não conseguira proteger, rasgando facilmente no processo.

Percebiam que a cabeça não fora tão atingida e sim mais o corpo, enquanto que ela estava viva, porém, a mãe sentia que o ki de sua filha estava baixo demais.

Ou seja, Yukiko estava entre a vida e a morte.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Quero agradecer ao comentário de: kiara

Kiara: Bem, minha intenção era criar um Kakarotto bem dark e fico feliz de ter conseguido isso. Não foi covardia. É sim seu orgulho saiya-jin que nele é desmedido e não duvido que seja maior do que de Vegeta, pois ele sabe que é o saiya-jin mais poderoso. Esse orgulho é um mestre implacavél e não permite que este aceite uma mestiça com um sangue sujo e fraco como filha, já que a mãe dela, assim como todas as raças fracas, são consideradas escória.

Mas, não se preocupe. O castigo dele virá em dobro * risada maligna*

O castigo será dado por seu coração e esse é implacavél. Ele se libertará dos grilhões do orgulho, porém, será tarde demais...

Muito obrigada pelo comentário XDDDDDD

Beijos


	22. Trauma

Ao se recordar do que aconteceu com a sua filha, além do sentimento de desespero, agonia e cura, surgira outro, após observar o estado dela...

Kakarotto sente-se confuso e quando seu orgulho recua, ele...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Já, Kakarotto, ficara plantado, literalmente, em choque ao ver o estrago que fizera nela quando não se conteve, vendo o cobertorzinho encharcado do sangue do bebê e o pequeno rostinho contorcido em dor, adicionando o fato que o ki estava baixíssimo, indicando que a sua vida estava por um fio e que tinha grandes chances de morrer em decorrência de seus atos.

Não havia mais ódio ou raiva, nem asco, apenas o desespero em um nível profundo. O pavor dela morrer, sendo tão aterrorizante quando de Chichi, uma cena que gelava o seu sangue, enquanto sentia uma imensa dor aliada ao desespero, sendo estes tão violentos que seu orgulho saiya-jin não podia mais ser visto, naquele instante, sabendo que era naquele momento uma presa fácil a um inimigo por se encontrar paralisado pela dor e tristeza, sentindo que seu corpo não se mexia.

Nisso, frente a essa fraqueza, não pode impedir de seu coração o castigar, aproveitando-se dos sentimentos que estavam agora livres, pelo menos por enquanto, pois o ódio e a raiva, assim como repulsa, haviam desaparecido, momentaneamente, justamente com o seu mandante, o orgulho, deixando um imenso vazio dentro do poderoso guerreiro.

O seu castigo era que vira o sorriso dela e o olhar da pequena curioso e alegre, além desta desejar falar, enquanto a vira caminhar para ele com determinação, após este testemunhar o pequeno orgulho dela, momentos antes, quando recusou a ajuda da mãe para se erguer.

Ela abraçando a sua calça, exibindo novamente um sorriso inocente e amável, alheia a sua situação atual, enquanto erguia as mãozinhas e pedia colo, que a pega com a cauda, vendo-a sorrir e sacudir os braços e as perninhas, como se estivesse se divertindo, apalpando a cauda, para depois olhar para cima, um sorriso que era quase um riso e falando sons inaudíveis, erguendo as mãozinhas, até que fala, com dificuldade:

– Coio. Coio.

E em seguida seu ato, não bastando deixa-la cair com intrépido, fazendo-a chorar, assim como usando sua cauda como usara na mãe diversas vezes no passado, não percebendo em sua dor e ira, que mesmo se controlando, era forte demais para um corpo tão pequeno, pois a mãe dela, na época, era bem mais velha.

Então, lágrimas rolam por sua face, algo que nunca acreditava ser capaz de fazer, enquanto sentia seu coração ser restringido. A filha dele lutava pela vida, mas, temia que não conseguisse mais por estar debilitada demais.

Cai de joelhos, curvando-se, enquanto que o cheiro de sangue dela impregnava o local, assim como de lágrimas, vendo o cobertorzinho coberto de sangue, o mesmo que minutos antes abraçava e mordia, provavelmente com os dentinhos a incomodando, para começar a sentir voltar suas forças, embora parecesse que havia apanhado severamente, de uma maneira que nunca experimentou antes, sendo que a dor que sentia era muito pior do que já sentira antes após sofrer ferimentos de batalhas, chegando ao ponto de ficar a beira da morte.

Após alguns minutos, consegue se erguer, pelo menos, satisfatoriamente e leva sua mão ao rosto, vendo que de fato chorava e não suportando mais o cheiro de sangue dela, decide se afastar cambaleante, até as escadas, lutando com todas as suas forças para subi-la, praticamente se arrastando, enquanto percebia no alto que o cheiro continuava forte nele, observando que a sua cauda tinha o sangue de sua filha, assim como alguns respingos em suas calças.

Sentindo um intenso nojo por si mesmo surgir, juntamente com os sentimentos angustiantes ao vê-la tão fraca e debilitada, sabendo que fora ele que a colocou nessa situação, fazendo-a lutar por sua vida, sendo que instantes antes estava feliz e saudável, o fez cerrar os punhos com tanta força que começou a sangrar, enquanto cerrava os dentes com fúria, não podendo culpar ninguém além dele mesmo, se surpreendendo dela ainda continuar lutando, mas, sentindo que o ki dela estava fraco demais, não mostrando melhoras.

Ergue a cauda e ao retirar o sangue de suas mãos, começa a esfrega-la com fúria, lutando para retira-lo, passando agora a rosnar de fúria, enquanto mais lágrimas caíam, até que praticamente rasga as calças, pulverizando-as com o seu ki, além de não sentir o ferimento que fizera na cauda, onde havia arrancando uma quantidade considerável de pêlos devido a violência que impregnou.

Fica em seu quarto imóvel, enquanto lutava para se acalmar, tornando-se algo difícil, senão, quase impossível.

No porão, Chichi estava sentada no chão com a sua filha deitada na cama, lutando por sua vida, enquanto era acometida por uma febre alta, enquanto era ministrado ervas para baixar a febre e aplacar a dor, enquanto volta e meia era dado um banho morno para ajudar, com as três conseguindo a muito custo e agora somente precisando observa-la e zelar pela pequena, enquanto seus curativos eram trocados, pois haviam ficado ensopados do suor dela.

Horas mais tarde, a chikyuu-jin estava na cama olhando a filha, cuja face parecia exibir menos dor, percebendo que enfim dormira, mas, se preocupando, pois ela não comera nada.

Ao se recordar do acontecimento, no fundo de seu coração, após o pavor e desespero, além da culpa que a acometia, sentiu que se a sua filha partisse, mesmo que ferisse o seu coração, sabia que era o melhor, porque iria a um lugar maravilhoso, onde não teria que sentir mais dor e medo. Tinha que deixar seu egoísmo de lado, pois somente alguém muito egoísta e cruel preferiria mantê-la para que continuasse vivendo o inferno, negando-a a uma vida melhor em um lugar belíssimo, longe do sofrimento e do desespero.

Frente a esse pensamento, sentiu que ele o confortava, de certa maneira e agora, não estava mais com medo que sua filha morresse. Passou a encarar a morte desta como uma libertação da mesma, passando então a orar para que Yukiko conseguisse a liberdade, por mais que a perda dela a fizesse sofrer, até que exausta, acaba adormecendo em decorrência do cansaço mental, passando a abraçar a filha, enquanto chorava até adormecer.

Kakarotto se aproxima da cela, já parcialmente recuperado e observa aliviado, que o ki de sua filha parecia ter subido um pouco, mas, se deprimindo ao ver a face da pequena torcida em dor quando respirava.

Ainda enfraquecido pelos sentimentos aterradores que fomentavam em seu ser, entra na cela, silenciosamente, cuja porta estava aberta, se aproximando da cama e sentindo fortemente o cheiro salgado de lágrimas de Chichi, que fungava durante o sono, abraçada a filha, para depois olhar para a pequena enfraquecida na cama.

Leva delicadamente e cuidadosamente a mão até a nuca do bebê, afagando-a, para depois acariciar o rostinho dela.

Porém, percebera que quando seu dedo se aproximou do nariz dela, esta começou a se contorcer em dor, podendo perceber que começara a se mexer por medo, sendo confirmado ao sentir o forte cheiro de pavor que passou a exalar, enquanto que tentava mexer as mãos, como se procurasse se afastar, fazendo-a chorar sem conseguir gritar pela fraqueza e então percebeu.

Ela tinha, de fato, um olfato e audição apurados apesar de ser mestiça e que começara a associar o cheiro dele com de medo e consecutivamente a dor, fazendo-a tentar repelir ou fugir de qualquer contato, algo que somente a fazia sentir mais dor, até que tenta gritar, não conseguindo, mas, tentando abrir a boca e frente a isso, Kakarotto recuou.

O forte medo dela era mais um golpe em seu coração. A havia traumatizado e o pavor dela agravava sua dor, fazendo-a sofrer ainda mais.

Retira a mão e faz algo que nunca imaginou fazer, se inclina, vendo que quando tirou a mão, ela pareceu se acalmar e leva seus lábios a testa dela, a beijando carinhosamente, murmurando quase inaudivelmente. "Desculpe" e então, a afagando, percebendo que ela retornava a se debater, sofrendo e acabando por aumentar a sua dor, fazendo-o se afastar da cela, sentindo seu coração pesado e uma imensa ira tomar conta dele, não sabendo por ser decorrente de seus gestos para com o bebê ou pelo que fez.

Embora soubesse que quando se recuperasse com certeza seu orgulho voltaria e com força, fazendo-o se odiar por seus gestos, que para ele eram de seres fracos e patéticos. Não duvidava nada, pois, isso sempre acontecia.

Havia decidido ir para a Central beber até não se aguentar de pé, além de evitar batalhas, pois em seu estado, certamente mataria seu oponente e se isso acontecesse, suas orelhas pagariam pelo erro ao terem que ouvir um longo sermão de Vegeta

Gyuuni, oculta em sua cela, havia visto e conseguira ouvir, pois sua audição era apurada, não como a dos saiya-jins, mas, um pouco melhor que a humana para ficar estarrecida ao ver o gesto e carinho para a pequena, assim como ouvir algo que jurava nunca ouvir de um saiya-jin, além de ver por um fugaz momento o semblante deste, abatido e desolado.

Havia visto antes, após o ocorrido pelo canto do olho ao vê-lo parado em frente ao cobertorzinho sujo de sangue, vendo o desespero em seu rosto e as lágrimas que escorriam por sua pelagem. Algo que Chichi e nem Xynia viram por estarem ocupadas tratando de Yukiko.

Tivera mais uma comprovação do poder do vínculo, cuja ligação era poderosa demais e quem em certas situações, podia derrubar um saiya-jin orgulhoso, o que fora o caso, ainda mais um super saiya-jin 4 tido como o mais poderoso de sua raça.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	23. Surpresas e sentimento

Chichi fica surpresa com a capacidade de sua filha e o poder, assim como força e resistência que demonstra ter, apesar de ser mestiça.

Nisso, a chikyuu-jin mergulha em recordações, assim como em pensamentos, não conseguindo evitar de...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Já na Central, com um semblante agora sério, por mais que por dentro sofresse, senta em uma área reservada, enquanto se servia de petiscos e korokila, praticamente um barril grande para tomar sozinho e se afogar no álcool. Escolhera um lugar escondido para evitar de algum saiya-jin puxar briga com ele, sabendo que havia super saiya-jins 3, que embora fossem raros, pois pouquíssimos conseguiam nesse nível, estes o desafiavam para uma luta.

Dez meses se passam, quando Yukiko, agora com dois anos, começava a fazer pequenos treinamentos em forma de exercícios físicos, sendo estes administrados pela genitora sobre ordem de Kakarotto, que desejava distanciar-se para evitar que mais sentimentos surgissem pela pequena, assim como para que os antigos sentimentos inquietantes e vergonhosos passassem a ganhar mais poder, enquanto sentia raiva pela luta diária que era obrigado a enfrentar para manter distância de Chichi e sua cria, principalmente da pequena, que despertava nele sentimentos que um saiya-jin não deveria ter por uma cria, ainda mais uma bastarda, principalmente ao ver o nível em que se humilhou naquele dia, enquanto estava sobre a influência de seu coração.

Havia demorado mais de quatro dias para "superar" o acidente, sendo que não fora completamente, obrigando-o a evita-la por algum tempo, porque em seu íntimo, o fato dela ameaçar um choro quando passava perto das celas ou dela, fazendo-a se encolher, olhando-o com os orbes cheios de pavor e rasos de lágrimas, assim como o forte cheiro de medo, acabava por feri-lo muito mais do que admitiria, enquanto procurava agir desesperadamente como o saiya-jin frio e orgulhoso de antes, sendo uma batalha ferrenha.

Agora, com dois anos e nove meses, não recuava mais quando passava perto graças a distância que colocou entre eles, além do fato de que a memória do incidente sumira de sua mente, com a mãe dela agradecendo por isso, pois não seria bom se a sua filha não pudesse ataca-lo quando fosse testa-la. Temia, que senão tivesse serventia para as batalhas, ele iria procurar outra para ela e temia que fosse a classe escrava-sexual.

Porém, a experiência dolorosa a havia marcado, mesmo que não se lembrasse, ao nível do inconsciente, fazendo-a ficar ressabiada e desconfiada dele, além de sentir receio, podendo-se perceber um leve medo, embora Yukiko não compreendesse o porquê, enquanto que a pequena cicatriz sobre o seu nariz, na frente dos olhos, por causa do choque com as barras da cela, era uma das várias que ficou marcado em seu pequeno corpo, mas, sendo o único visível, além deste sempre lembrar Kakarotto, contra a sua vontade dos eventos de um ano atrás.

Além disso, depois de seu descontrole e ao ver o estado de sua filha, sabia que não conseguiria bater nela, assim como não conseguia bater em Chichi e agradecia desta ter sido tão bem disciplinada, que nunca teve que puni-la novamente para fazê-la lembrar da obediência a este, pois, não conseguiria castiga-la.

Porém, a mestiça deveria ser disciplinada e como não conseguiria levantar a mão contra ela por causa de seus sentimentos, precisaria urgentemente contratar uma disciplinadora bem experiente quando fosse o momento propício para poder disciplinar Yukiko, para não ter dor de cabeça ou problemas de comportamento, já que não conseguiria puni-la.

Tinha consciência que tal profissão era reservada somente aos de Terceira classe por ser trabalhoso demais para os de Segunda classe e para as demais acima desta, além de que, como era a classe mais fraca dos saiya-jins, não possuíam a mesma força e poder das demais, diminuindo assim as chances de matar ou lesionar seriamente um escravo, dependendo da raça deste.

Além de que, não podia ser qualquer disciplinadora, pois, preferia fêmeas por não confiar nos machos, além de que, acabaria ficando perto da terráquea e ele não desejava, tendo plena consciência de sua possessividade em relação a ela, sendo que o simples pensamento de outro macho perto dela, o fazia rosnar violentamente. A chikyuu-jin era sua e de mais ninguém.

Além de adicionar o fato que uma fêmea era também mais fraca que o macho e, portanto, diminuiria as chances de ferir gravemente o escravo, somando-se ao fato que precisava ser uma disciplinadora com bastante experiência, principalmente em disciplinar escravos- lutadores, pois, não podia fazê-los covardes e completamente passivos, assim como não podiam ser desafiadores.

Precisava ser capaz de encontrar um "meio- termo", fazendo-os obedientes, mas, não acovardados. Precisava pesquisar e muito, além de conferir os trabalhos anteriores de uma disciplinadora antes de contrata-la.

E como nunca solicitou uma, não tinha noção do quanto esta cobraria e como era realizado o serviço, decidindo que pesquisaria quando chegasse o momento, pois ainda era cedo demais.

Enquanto pensava nisso, acabou se recordando do nível de poder dela, achando absurdo, acreditando que havia se enganado pois a sua mente lhe pregava uma peça. Nem os bebês de Elite tinham o nível que julgou que ela tivesse, sendo algo praticamente surreal.

Afinal, não era uma saiya-jin pura e todos sabiam, sendo de conhecimento popular, que ao misturar-se o sangue superior e poderoso deles ao de criaturas fracas e patéticas, o mestiço em questão seria irremediavelmente um fraco, pois o sangue inferior contaminava o superior, praticamente, degradando-o, acabando por tornar a existência de um, algo repulsivo e sórdido para a sua raça superior. O simples fato de existirem, já era extremamente ofensivo.

E os chikyuu-jins eram uma das raças mais fracas e patéticas de todo o universo. Ou seja, inferiores demais para que o cruzamento com um rendesse, ao menos, algum fruto considerável.

Por isso, os saiya-jins matavam as crias bastardas, além de ser apoiado pelas leis. Manter a pureza do sangue, livre de qualquer contaminante era essencial a eles. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de deixar mestiços fracos e imundos desonrarem o orgulho e fama de sua raça, além de status, por serem fracos demais.

Saindo de seus pensamentos, entorna mais um copo, enquanto sentia sua consciência começando a se afogar no álcool, fazendo sua cabeça se apoiar no tampão da mesa, enquanto esfregava sua nuca e rosto, começando a se sentir um trapo.

Yukiko continuava com esse treinamento em forma de exercícios, moldando a gordura infantil em músculos, não em excesso, até os quatro anos de idade, apenas sendo que o ritmo fora aumentando, gradativamente pela mãe, que sabia que senão fosse forte, sofreria na arena, pois, raramente matavam de imediato, embora não fosse uma ocorrência comum, mas, sempre havia esse perigo.

Porém, confessava que se surpreendia o quanto ela era forte, sendo preciso que muitas vezes lembrasse a sua filha para que se conte-se, pois senão iriam desconfiar, além de que, poderia machucar seriamente a chikyuu-jin, adicionando o fato que conseguia aprender as técnicas apenas as observando.

Seu temor, por ela não conseguir controlar seu nível de ki, força e resistência, era o perigo de perceberem se tratar de uma mestiça e tinha pavor que com isso, Kakarotto as torturasse, nem tanto por mata-la, desde que fosse rápido e indolor.

Não entendia ao pensar no seu dono, o leve sentimento, quase insignificante e incompreensível que habitava o seu interior, sabendo não ser de medo ou receio, assim como de raiva, embora não soubesse o que era, enquanto, que às vezes, ao olhar o frasco de shampoo, viesse a sua mente a lembrança da banheira quando estavam na nave ou outras, como do olhar e gestos, naqueles meses que viajaram juntos, quando a trouxera da Terra e que ainda não havia presenciado toda a crueldade e maldade dos saiya-jins, assim como sua ideologia para as raças tidas como inferiores, que descobrira quando chegou e que passou a vivenciar o inferno em vida.

Odiava aquelas lembranças, pois, aquele Kakarotto que conheceu era outro. Não o atual. Era como se fizesse parte de um "outro mundo" e o quanto fora tola e imbecil por acreditar que a sua vida não seria tão ruim, julgando-o pelo tempo na nave, tendo tal ilusão quebrada cruelmente ao presenciar e sentir na pele o quanto eram diferentes e a violência, assim como crueldade e perversidade da raça saiya-jin, representado por seu dono, assim como odiando-se por acreditar que ele nunca a estupraria, pois assim falara na nave.

Odiava-se e esse ódio a consumira e muito, mais do que a raiva, pois, não poderia culpar seu dono e sim ela, por ter sido uma completa retardada ao se esquecer naquela nave de seu status, acreditando no sorriso dele e olhar, permitindo ser ludibriada, mesmo que tivesse visto e sentindo por alguns instantes, a verdadeira natureza dele em alguns momentos e resolvendo por estupidez, ignorar os sinais, acabando, miseravelmente, por sentir algo por ele durante aqueles meses, que nada mais era do que amor, que crescera de uma simples admiração e respeito, não por medo e sim, por agradecimento, mesmo percebendo que ele não era de demonstrar emoções. Gemia ao se recordar disso.

E tal sentimento foi esmagado por completo, após ser fragmentado, ao vivenciar a verdadeira natureza de Kakarotto que escondera somente revelando suas "garras" para ela quando chegaram ao planeta.

Odiava as falsas recordações, pois, nada daquilo fora real, acreditando piamente que fora uma brincadeira doentia deste, que com certeza gostava de brincar com os sentimentos dos inferiores, segundo sua suspeita, pois, não haveria outro motivo para ele fingir que seria um dono razoavelmente "bonzinho" para depois se revelar um mestre cruel e perverso, que a considerava menos do que um verme e que poderia pisar o quanto desejasse.

Suas costas estavam marcadas pelo preço de sua insolência, estimulada pela raiva que sentia dele, sendo que havia projetado nele para não encarar que a única culpada era ela mesma por ter nutrido esperanças não condizentes com seu status, além do fato, de ter caído de amores por um pertencente a uma raça de bastardos cruéis e malignos, além de assassinos implacáveis por natureza.

Após tantas punições, decidira parar com o olhar de raiva ou ódio, guardando-os dentro dela, enquanto fazia suprimir o que chegara a sentir por Kakarotto, ao perceber que não era digno nem de um milionésimo de um milésimo do amor dela.

Enquanto isso, a raiva de si mesma por sua estupidez, a martirizava, enquanto que com a ausência de raiva e ódio para com ele, o medo tomou conta de seu ser. O medo das punições e castigos, assim como desagrado, enquanto que lutava com si mesmo para conseguir lutar contra ele quando a treinava e aplicava testes, apenas para não que não mudasse sua classificação de escrava-guerreira para escrava sexual.

Após os estupros que sofrera, sendo que estranhara, embora agradecesse dele ter parado, sentiu novamente que a raiva por ter ainda o resquício de esperança no fundo de seu maltratado e estropiado coração, da promessa que fez na nave para ela, fosse mantido, não a estuprando e descobrindo que fora uma promessa falsa apenas para "brincar".

Nada pode fazer do que se amargurar por isso.

Em decorrência de seu sofrimento, sempre tentava suprimir com afinco, as recordações dos meses dentro da nave dele quando se dirigiam à Bejiita, pois, naquela época, não sabia que ele estava apenas brincando cruelmente com seus sentimentos e o quanto fora idiota, ao não perceber isso, além da verdadeira essência dele, se esquecendo de tudo o que o seu pai lhe contou sobre aquela raça.

Mesmo assim, desejava saber que sentimento insignificante era aquele que habitava as profundezas de seu coração severamente danificado, pois, não se parecia em nada com os sentimentos que habitavam o seu ser, atualmente.

Sentia que no íntimo, sabia o que era, mas, algo a forçava, por mais estranho que fosse, a não analisa-lo mais de perto, deixando-o onde estava, sendo que faz isso, obedecendo piamente, sentindo que somente sofreria ainda mais, caso desobedecesse e fosse investigar.

Descobrira que não era nada sábio, após amargas e dolorosas lições, identificar ou compreender certos pensamentos e sentimentos, que causariam nada mais do que sofrimento e pesar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Quero agradecer ao review de: kiara

kiara: Bem, quanto a isso da Chichi. Eu odeio a Chichi do anime. Sério. Então nunca faria uma fanfiction sobre ela como principal.

Apesar de colocar o casal Goku e Chichi, apenas o coloco com a Chichi que eu crio.

Já, nas fanfictions em que a trama é na Terra e a Chichi cresce sem nenhum problema, como uma princesa, procuro não coloca-la com o meu amado Goku-chan ou então, tira-lo dele, pois ele merece coisa melhor.

Fala sério, não desejaria essa Chichi do anime/mangá, a Chichi do Akira Toryama, nem para o meu pior inimigo pois seria um ato cruel e desumano.

Uma curiosidade: Não odiava a Chichi de dragon ball. Mas, também não gostava dela, pois, fez Goku-chan se casar por prometer algo que não sabia o que era e etc.

Passei a odia-la ao vê-la em Dragon Ball Z. O tratamento e descaso com o meu Goku-chan. Ela o chuta, o maltrata, o humilha e o ofende. Justo ele.

Cada vez que a via o maltratando, meu sangue subia.

Deu para notar que a detesto e por vários fatores. Vou copiar e colar de uma resposta de review de uma fanficiton (desculpe, é a preguiça):

"E põe terrível. Chichi é um monstro, pelo pouco que aparece dela, ela sempre destrata o Goku-chan e o maltrata, mesmo ele tendo salvado todos, senão o universo inteiro, além da pele dela várias vezes.

Além disso, ela idealizou de forma obsessiva e doentia um esposo, sem ao menos procurar conhecer melhor Goku e não fica alimentando uma ilusão obsessiva.

Mas, o que importa ser um marido com emprego, se pode ser morto em um piscar de olhos? Ele é um heroí, alguém poderoso, que não se importa de sacrificar-se se for para salvar o mundo, além de ser o mais poderoso do universo.

Mas, aquela terráquea obcecada, insiste em querer um marido como os outros, tornando Goku algo que não é. Além de que, ela o fez prometer se casar sem este saber o que era. Não foi ele que pediu para casar. Ele foi obrigado, pois havia prometido. Portanto, ela, a Chichi, não tinha e não tem direito nenhum a critica-lo.

Claro, que se fosse o contrário, era teria todo o direito. Mas, a historia não foi assim. Ele só se casou, pois havia prometido e seu avô ensinou-lhe a cumprir promessas.

E tipo, ela descontou no filho mais velho. Entendo, que é importante estudar, mas, ela era uma louca de tão obcessiva. Criou uma obsessão doentia para o filho, fazendo o pobre coitado estudar até durante o sono! Poderia muito bem permitir que Goku o treinasse, tipo, na parte da manhã e um pouco da tarde, para depois pegar o resto da tarde e um pouco de noite.

Acredito que não deixava Goku ensinar Gohan a lutar como desforra e vingança por Goku não ser o marido que ela idealizou doentiamente e de forma obsessiva por anos. Fazê-lo virar um estudioso e não guerreiro, foi a sua "vingança", digamos assim.

Por que olha, ela não é normal não e tenho pena do Goku-chan com uma megera como ela. Não desejaria isso nem para o meu pior inimigo pois seria cruel e desumano demais.

Detesto a Chichi do anime e só gosto das Chichi´s que crio XDDDDDDDD"

Bem, essa é a minha humilde opinião sobre essa megera.

Desculpe não poder escrever uma fanfiction que Chichi fica com outros homens. Não suporto nem escrever a Chichi do anime/mangá.

Me entusiasmei.

Desculpe

Muito obrigada pelo review

Beijos


	24. Por aqueles que amamos

Chichi e as demais, não tem escolha além de...

Tudo por amor, para que não sofresse e passasse pelo que passaram... E que poderia vir a passar, caso...

Ao mesmo tempo, Yukiko acabara sendo obrigada a...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Pode parecer que exagerei nas habilidades e capacidade de Yukiko, porém, a considerem como um gênio e que é muito poderosa e que possuí um poder absurdo. Mais até do que Gohan, com este não se comparando à ela.

Considerando também o fato que Yukiko nasceu não da união de um saiya-jin sem transfomação e sim, de um super saiya-jin 4 com uma terráquea.

Além disso, há também o fato que quando um saiya-jin mistura o seu sangue com um chikyuu-jin, a cria nasce com um poder maior que um saiya-jin puro.

Pensei nesse aspecto e me baseei, pelo fato que Goten e Trunks se transformaram em super saiya-jins 1 quando eram crianças e muito facilmente, por que acredito que quando Goku e Vegeta tiveram a relação que os concebeu, estavam nessa forma, no momento da concepção, influenciando assim o nível de poder dos filhos, explicando o porque deles conseguirem se transformar, sendo tão novos.

Decidi usar essa linha de pensamento que possuo em relação a Yukiko XDDDDDD

Além disso, precisei molda-la para ter essa personalidade que retratei, pois, ela será fundamental mais para a frente. ^ ^

Desejo uma boa leitura ^ ^

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Saindo de seus pensamentos, observa sua filha voando, ficando orgulhosa, pois, aprendera em apenas um piscar de olhos, assim como controlar o ki com uma maestria surreal de tão incrível, enquanto que aprendera facilmente os golpes, sabendo que era por causa do seu sangue saiya-jin.

Havia aprendido um pouco sobre essa raça a partir de observações, assim como de explicações de Gyuni, embora esta falasse que o ritmo de aprendizado e controle, estava além da capacidade de um saiya-jin puro e Chichi, em seu intimo, achou que ela estava enganada, pois, como Kakarotto sempre falava que por ser mestiça, tendo o sangue misturado com o dela, a filha deles nunca seria do mesmo nível de um puro.

Confessava que se surpreendera, quando ela era um bebê, que após se recuperar da caudada brutal que levou do dono delas, ficando entre a vida e a morte, seu poder aumentou, praticamente, quase que triplicando, deixando-a atônita, por mais que compreendesse que também havia herdado do sangue saiya-jin em suas veias esta capacidade, apesar de ser mestiça.

Gyuni ajudava Chichi no treinamento de ki, enquanto que a "doutrinavam", desde que aprendera a falar sobre os riscos de descobrirem sobre ela, aterrorizando a criança do fato que poderiam se vingar na mãe e naquela que considerava como uma avó e na outra que era visto pela pequena como uma espécie de tia, fazendo-a temer uma retaliação, ao compreender o que era isso e como poderiam fazer.

A chikyuu-jin sabia que não havia escolha, pois conhecia a brutalidade de um saiya-jin no quesito punição e não queria que a sua filha experimentasse a intensidade que sofreu quando era mais jovem, quando estava sendo disciplinada pelo dono delas.

Portanto, Yukiko também aprendera a ser extremamente obediente e submissa no quesito ordens, por pavor que os seres queridos a ela sofressem, sendo treinada arduamente também no quesito obediência e submissão, não somente limitando-se aos treinos.

Fizeram isso, de modo, que não temesse Kakarotto e nem os demais da raça dele, apenas fazendo-a sentir medo da reação deles frente à descoberta de ser uma mestiça, estimulando com isso que a criança se entregasse de corpo e alma no controle do ki, acabando por se tornar, com o tempo, rigorosa consigo mesma, consciente que se falhasse na Arena, arcaria com a tortura brutal das pessoas que mais amava e não podia permitir isso, não se importando com o que acontecesse com ela.

Ao mesmo tempo, era depositado sobre os seus ombros pueris um fardo pesado e cruel, impróprio para idade tão tenra, fazendo-a viver sempre no controle do ki e de si mesmo, seus sentimentos e principalmente, emoções, vigiando-se, sem trégua ou paz, encerrando assim a sua infância quando tinha apenas dois anos.

A mãe sabia do sofrimento e peso nos ombros que jogou sobre sua amada filha, sendo que isso a feria e muito, mas, não tinha escolha. Fazia por amor, assim como as outras.

Não poderia vê-los a torturarem e a estuprarem como castigo por não acreditar que não respeitariam a idade dela e após isso, mata-la cruelmente e de maneira extremamente dolorosa, tendo noção que podiam ser cruéis quando queriam, sendo algo fácil demais para uma raça cuja mente somente era habitada pelo puro mal e crueldade, não se surpreendendo frente a este pensamento.

Não conseguiria suportar, sabendo que provavelmente a torturariam e a estuprariam, além de mata-la com requintes de perversidade, após assistir o sofrimento de sua amada filha, por saberem o que significaria para ela e não duvidando, sentindo que o resto de seu coração afundava ao imaginar Kakarotto com seu sorriso cruel e sádico, participando da tortura e estupro grupal de Yukiko e depois, se divertindo, ao mata-la de forma lenta e agonizante, fazendo-a chorar e se abraçar em desespero, pois, não duvidava que fizesse isso, temendo que revelasse para torturar a filha deles ainda mais, que era o pai dela e não outro saiya-jin.

Por isso, fizera também uma "lavagem cerebral" especial e poderosíssima na filha, desde que era um bebê, inclusive enquanto dormia, para que nunca acreditasse, se um dia fosse revelado que o dono delas era seu pai.

Não permitiria que ela sofresse ainda mais, se era algo que poderia impedir, dedicando-se de corpo e alma para tornar a mentira do pai dela ser outro saiya-jin e não Kakarotto, como uma verdade irrevogável.

Baseava-se em casos que soubera através de Gyuni, ao questiona-la por dias, até que esta cedeu, ficando de "cabelo em pé" ao saber de situações que a alienígena presenciou na convivência com donos anteriores, narrando a "imaginação" altamente perversa e cruel daquela raça, fazendo-a se desesperar, sobre o olhar triste daquela que considerava como uma avó.

Quando Yukiko completara seis anos, era consciente de seu poder e força, assim como a explicação que sua mãe deu da cauda dela, firmemente presa embaixo de sua calcinha e uma faixa por cima bem apertada, comprimindo-a sem trégua, além da calça, enquanto que a prova física de ter sangue saiya-jin fora preso com fios de um metal extremamente forte que fora comprado por Kakarotto, quando a idosa explicou o porque da necessidade de tê-lo, o fazendo resmungar por ser caríssimo e ameaçando a serva senão funcionasse, pois, teria perdido dinheiro a toa.

Frente a isso, Chichi se sentiu culpada por ter deixado que a sua "avó" se entendesse com o dono delas. Porém, o forte medo que este deixou impregnado nela a fazia temer a simples menção de pedir algo e muito menos, perguntar.

Nisso, após prender firmemente a sua cauda desde que era um bebê, decidindo que colocariam o encantamento quando tivesse oito anos, sendo que este era oriundo de Gyuuni, que utilizaria alguns fios de cabelo dela trançados e enrolados em torno da cauda, por cima dos fios que a prendiam, pois, até os dez anos, a cauda parava de crescer, só recomeçando a crescer novamente a partir dos catorze anos, sendo preciso nessa idade, reajustar os fios que prendiam a cauda, tendo que refazer o encantamento, novamente.

Essa espécie de encantamento faria a cauda dela praticamente invisível para os demais saiya-jins, caso a roupa acabasse rasgada por algum motivo, sendo que tal situação seria difícil, pois as roupas dos escravos guerreiros eram feitos de um material semelhante às armaduras dos saiya-jins.

Yukiko não se sentia incomodada em ter sua cauda presa firmemente, enrolada em sua cintura com uma outra cinta pressionando ainda mais, pois usava desde que era um bebê, se acostumando e compreendendo do porque de ocultar e de tomar cuidado para que nunca soubessem.

Por ter tido que amadurecer tão rápido, ainda mais com a idade de apenas dois anos e seis meses, ao tomar ciência dos riscos de não conseguir ter um controle refinado do Ki para ludibriar os scouters, assim como analisar e compreender o poder do adversário, comparando frente ao que devia aparentar, pois, deveria mantê-lo estável frente ao fato que todos pensavam que era mestiça de chikyuu-jin com um hashiyori - jin mantendo a farsa na Arena para não suspeitarem que era na verdade uma mestiça saiya-jin.

A necessidade de proteger quem amava, sua mãe, sua avó e tia, haviam se tornado um estímulo poderoso e implacável, cujo erro, por menor que fosse, teria trágicas consequências, sendo que seria por culpa dela mesma e de mais ninguém, não desejando algo assim, por saber o que poderiam fazer contra aqueles que amava, pois, haviam lhe contado do extremo de crueldade e perversidade que eram capazes de fazer.

Quando lhe contaram o que fariam com ela e aqueles que amava, ela perdeu o que restava da inocência pueril, pois, aprendera sobre a maldade e perversidade, fazendo se odiar por ter o sangue deles em suas veias. Para ela, era um sangue repulsivo de tão fétido.

Desenvolvera tamanha aversão pelo pensamento de ser meia saiya-jin, que os instintos destes como de amar lutar e de comer bastante, foram suprimidos impiedosamente por ela a um nível inconsciente. Portanto, não compartilhava da felicidade de lutar como os de raça pura possuíam, passando a ter repulsão por tal pensamento, decidindo se guiar pelo seu coração chikyuu-jin, anulando qualquer tentativa destes instintos aflorarem. Podia ter o sangue sujo deles, mas, seu coração seria de um chikyuu-jin, assim como a sua essência.

O desespero extremo e necessidade absurda para manter a salvo as pessoas que mais amava a fez refinar, chegando a um ponto de domínio e total controle que ultrapassou insanamente a de qualquer outro ser, se tornando uma mestra suprema com apenas seis anos, sendo um feito praticamente surreal.

Seu domínio era tão perfeito e feito de forma inconsciente, que a permitia se concentrar nas batalhas, podendo abaixar seu ki ou aumentar livremente, ao mesmo tempo, além de poder fazer isso em várias partes de seu corpo de forma individual, sendo muito útil para permitir que um oponente fizesse dano nela, caso fosse necessário, pois, para todos os efeitos, era uma mestiça de chikyuu-jin e de Hashiyori-jin, mesmo com a genitora pertencendo a um ranking alto.

Precisara desse controle pelo fato de que havia herdado não só a capacidade de ampliar seus poderes, não tendo limite para o mesmo, ao contrário do que acontecia com os chikyuu-jins e Hashiyori-jins, além de velocidade de aprendizado. Havia herdado também a força e a resistência absurda e sem limites dos saiya-jins.

Portanto, isso exigira certas medidas, pois, com certeza, teria que permitir que oponentes mesmo patéticos de tão fracos frente ao seu real poder, conseguissem fazer dano nela, caso fosse algo esperado se este fosse pertencente a uma raça tida como superior aos chikyuu-jins e hashiyori-jin, além do fato dela ser uma fêmea, que em tese, é mais fraca do que um macho e, portanto, com menos resistência.

Sabia que quando entrasse na Arena, precisaria do controle refinadíssimo e por isso, o treinara dia e noite até a exaustão, fazendo chegar a um controle insano de tão surreal, assim como análise precisa da capacidade e poder do seu oponente para decidir deixar ou não que ele fizesse algum dano em seu corpo, definindo também como seria a sua luta.

Com tudo isso, não sabia que na verdade podia ser considerada um autêntico gênio para as batalhas e treinos a um nível insano e incomparável, nunca alcançado por nenhum outro ser, seja quem fosse, acabando por se tornar a única no universo com esse controle altamente refinado e insanamente preciso.

Afinal, errar não era uma opção para ela, pois, se errasse, o preço que pagaria era alto demais.

Consequentemente, tudo isso forçou Yukiko a se torna madura antes da idade propícia, abandonando precocemente a infância desde os dois anos e meio, as brincadeiras e sonhos, assim como ingenuidade e inocência própria das crianças pela necessidade urgente de salvar quem amava da ira saiya-jin, tomando consciência de uma forma brutal e cruel das consequências caso não conseguisse manter segredo de seu real poder, resistência e força, caso suspeitassem que era, na verdade, uma meia saiya-jin.

Com o tempo ela se tornara séria e incapaz de se divertir ou relaxar, assim como tendo um semblante triste, além de ter se tornado analítica demais, procurando disfarçar frente a mãe e as outras, por saberem que elas se sentiriam culpadas, pois, por mais que tivessem feito isso para o bem dela, não deixavam de se sentirem culpadas e odiava ver a sua amada mãe chorando.

Assim como, controlava com garras de ferro as suas próprias emoções, tornando-se alguém fria, lacrando-as no fundo da sua mente, pois, estas iriam somente atrapalha-la e não podia se dar ao luxo de permitir que isso a levasse a erros. Todo o cuidado era pouco, sendo o mantra que aprendera com a sua genitora.

Além disso, para ela, o mundo era cinza, repleto de maldade e crueldade, de monstros que esmagavam aqueles que eram fracos, principalmente emocionalmente, sendo que nunca se tornaria alguém fraco emocionalmente, evitando com isso de ser pisoteada.

Em um mundo demente de maldade e sordidez, manter- se em vigília constante seus pensamentos e sentimentos era uma necessidade tão básica quando comer e beber, permitindo assim manter a sua sanidade.

De fato, era crítica demais com o mundo, acabando por não ter nenhuma fagulha de esperança em seu ser, somente desesperança e infelicidade.

Claro, que frente a mãe e aquelas que amava, permitia se "soltar" um pouco, porém, sempre mantendo-se no fundo em vigília constante. Apenas fazia isso para amenizar a culpa que elas sentiam sempre que a viam no que a transformaram por amor e medo dela sofrer o inferno nas mãos de uma raça cruel e desalmada.

Após dois anos, Yukiko tinha oito anos, já participando de testes que eram aplicados por seu pai em forma de luta para medir sua capacidade, sem este suspeitar que não vira nem 3% do poder real dela, achando que aquele que ela demonstrava na luta, era todo o seu poder.

Enquanto isso percebera que ela não era nem um pouco desafiadora e sim, obediente e submissa.

Porém, não queria arriscar a passar vexame em público, caso ela o desobedecesse, sabendo que seria incapaz de aplicar o castigo merecido em decorrência de seus sentimentos vergonhosos em relação à ela. Por isso, não mudara de ideia quanto a Disciplinadora.

Porém, confessava que a achava "estanha", percebendo isso com o advento dos anos, não parecendo demonstrar nenhuma emoção em seu rosto, assim como na voz, que parecia ser ausente de emoções, além de sempre estar séria e ressabiada, embora possuísse um olhar visivelmente triste, por mais que estivesse com uma face que exibisse frieza, como se fosse incapaz de sentir qualquer sentimento ou emoção.

Yukiko controlava seu poder inclusive em frente ao seu dono, pois, sua mãe as demais contaram do orgulho saiya-jin, assim como a aversão de Kakarotto para os mestiços e as suas ideias perante seres inferiores, assim como opinião, inclusive, com sua mãe narrando os castigos de forma detalhada que sofreu nas mãos dele, tendo sido estes punidos mais severamente que o normal, quando fazia algum comentário que ofendia o orgulho da raça dele.

Portanto, na mente dela, se ela mostrasse seu real potencial, poderia ofender o orgulho da raça dele de seres mais poderosos, pois, uma mestiça seria mais poderosa que um puro da raça e não poderia correr o risco de provocar o desagrado de seu dono, por temer as consequências em relação a aqueles que amava. Não podia arriscar, ainda mais ao saber dos castigos que aplicou em sua genitora, apenas por alguns comentários dela.

Mostrara também as cicatrizes que carregava em seu corpo devido às punições.

Isso fez a menina odiar profundamente o dono delas, mas, não ousaria demonstrar seu ódio para ele, não pelo que lhe aconteceria, mas, por temer que descontasse na sua genitora, avô ou tia. Elas eram a sua motivação para se sacrificar, sendo que fazia de bom grado e sem hesitar.

Guardara esse ódio e raiva, dentro dela, juntamente com outros sentimentos para que estes não a atrapalhassem ou deturpassem seu julgamento. Frieza, era a chave para o controle.

Naquela manhã, Kakarotto estava na Central, tendo acabado de sair de uma sessão de luta com Vegeta que secava seu rosto, enquanto ambos estavam machucados, porém, extremamente felizes.

Os saiya- jins que haviam assistido a batalha entusiasmante já haviam se retirado, preparando-se para procurarem suas próprias batalhas ou voltar para casa e até, ao serviço.

– O senhor está cada vez mais forte, meu Rei. - Kakarotto fala humildemente, embora soubesse, assim como a sua família, quem era de fato o mais poderoso e acreditava que seu melhor amigo e rival sabia também, mas, que nunca falaria ou admitiria.

– Claro! Sempre estive acima do poder de uma Elite graças ao meu sangue real. Por causa disso, é impossível que me alcance. Afinal, é só uma terceira classe.

Kakarotto revira os olhos, enquanto se contém de falar algo que o desagradasse, pois, se fizesse isso, ficaria com as orelhas doloridas de tanto serem castigadas ouvindo os costumeiros longos sermões do Imperador, assim como todo o repertório deste de "apelidos" para ele, desde que se tornou um parceiro de treino e luta, além de ser considerado o seu braço direito pelo mesmo.

– General Kakarotto-sama?

Nisso, ambos os saiya-jins se viram e vêem uma saiya-jin, acompanhada de dois soldados que a escoltavam.

– Sou eu. Você é...? - pergunta arqueando o cenho, não reconhecendo à fêmea, de imediato, que estava na frente dele.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	25. Disciplinadora Komato

Conforme o que decidira, Kakarotto contrata uma Disciplinadora para disciplinar Yukiko, enquanto que Vegeta estranhara o motivo do qual ele justifica a contratação de uma...

Porém, ele desconhece um lado desta saiya-jin, que por distração, os que a indicaram não revelam que...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– Mas, não acha estranho que essa alteração indica um distúrbio nele ao nível emocional? Tipo, que ele sempre fica alterado, todos os dias, fora do castelo, mas, não por raiva e ódio, sendo um sentimento igualmente forte, só que de tristeza, praticamente depressão. - fala preocupado, olhando atentamente para o saiya-jin ao seu lado, que olhava para a frente.

– Também, depois de tudo... Se ele está assim, o culpado é ele mesmo por essa situação. Por isso, não estou preocupado. Não tenho pai e assim decidi desde aquela noite fatídica. - fala com irritação, suprimindo o sentimento de preocupação pelo seu genitor que ameaçara surgir nele, pois se encontrava, ainda, muito ressentido.

– Entendo os seus sentimentos, Kakarotto nii-san. Mas, se for mesmo depressão, há o perigo de...

– Não me importo e preferia que a gente conversasse sobre outra coisa. A vida privada "daquela coisa" não me diz respeito. - fala daquela coisa com a máxima de irritação que consegue.

– Entendo. Desculpe.

Nisso, ao virarem o corredor, vêem Bardock entrando no salão com a pose altiva, por mais que estivesse em cacos, podendo ser percebido os sacos nos olhos e o olhar apático, como se estivesse fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para aparentar estar bem, quando era extremamente o oposto.

Novamente, o sentimento de preocupação pelo seu genitor surge, porém, consegue suprimi-lo, esperando algum tempo para entrar.

Bardock vira o rosto e vê seu filho, o olhar frio e o brilho de raiva nos orbes ônix, fazendo-o tremer levemente, embora lutasse para se manter firme, pois, no último tempo, afogava sua depressão no álcool, varando, praticamente, todas as noites no bar na Central de Elite, bebendo até não aguentar mais, acabando por adormecer muitas vezes sobre o tampão da mesa.

Nunca havia sido assaltado por sentimentos tão poderosos, como dor, saudade e ira por si mesmo, quando pensava em Liluni, além do imenso buraco que havia em seu interior. Um buraco que o sugava, diariamente e do qual, não possuía forças para sair.

Acreditava que em breve, sucumbiria a este, inclusive de livre e espontânea vontade por não suportar mais viver, não encontrando motivos para isso.

Todos os dias, reunia os cacos de seu coração e de seu âmago, os colando debilmente para cruzar mais um dia, cumprindo suas obrigações, para no final do dia, estes se soltarem. Cada dia se tornara uma tortura intensa, se arrastando em agonia para ele que era assaltado por lembranças de Liluni e depois dela morta, que o castigavam impiedosamente com requintes de crueldade e do qual, não podia correr ou fugir.

Quando bebia até não aguentar mais, sendo que para um saiya-jin ficar bêbado era necessário uma dose absurda de álcool, devido ao metabolismo deles. Nesse momento de extrema embriaguez, ficando em um canto, com a cabeça caída no tampão, conseguia bloquear por apenas algumas horas a dor que sentia em seu interior. Uma dor pungente e lacerante, que nunca sentira antes.

Nos últimos dias pensava em sua filha, se recordando da única vez que a viu e que foi nos braços de uma das escravas de seu filho, quando esta fingia ser a mãe de Lian.

Achara o nome lindo e conseguira se recuperar um pouco, ao pensar que era uma parte dele e de Liluni que ainda vivia. Passou a desejar conhecer a filha, sentir o cheiro dela e abraça-la, pois, mesmo sem revê-la, sentia que ela havia se tornado seu balsamo acalentador, sendo, que a existência dela, era a única coisa que ainda o prendia naquele mundo, pois, nada mais o importava.

Porém, sabia que seu filho mais novo nunca permitiria que ele chegasse perto dela e não podia culpa-lo, pois, tentara matar sua filha há alguns meses atrás e frente a isso, claro que nunca permitira qualquer aproximação.

Havia tentado algumas vezes, mas, fracassara, algumas vezes por se sentir indigno de vê-la, uma vez que a mãe dela foi assassinada brutalmente e cruelmente por culpa dele, assim como, tentara mata-la, agradecendo no fundo do seu coração, não sabendo que possuía um, por Kakaroto tê-lo derrotado, a salvando.

Tremia ao pensar que se ele não estivesse lá para defendê-la, ela teria sido morta por ele mesmo, sendo tal pensamento aterrador para Bardock, que não conseguia sequer processar direito a visão dela sendo morta por suas mãos, pois, sabia que poderia acabar ruindo de vez.

Porém, de repente, sente uma avalanche de flashes em sua mente, alguns difusos, somente conseguindo discernir, inicialmente, uma espécie de alienígena com corpo humanoide, todo branco, com uma cauda comprida, semelhante a um lagarto com a ponta roxeada, assim como uma parte de sua cabeça, ombros e a parte posterior do antebraço de uma raça que nunca vira antes e um jovem, alto, que estava de frente a este, não conseguindo discernir o contorno deste, que estava difuso demais, enquanto que do lagarto estava quase nítido, embora que o jovem lhe evocava algo familiar, sendo que o conhecia e muito bem, pelo menos era a impressão que tinha.

Somente conseguira identificar os cabelos que pareciam espetados e uma espécie de áurea dourada em torno deste, parecendo que o cabelo seguia a mesma cor, para depois o som de trovões chama-lhe a atenção para o céu, o vendo revolto com nuvens escuras de tormenta e diversos relâmpagos caindo em torno do jovem e em um dos brilhos do relâmpago vira a cauda, percebendo se tratar de um saiya-jin.

Olha em volta e observa que há muito entulho em torno deles, não conseguindo discernir o local, pois parecera que fora completamente destruído ao ponto de ser irreconhecível, embora que no íntimo soubesse que reconhecia, mas, algo dentro dele temia investigar mais.

Consegue ouvi-los falando algo, mas, a voz está ruidosa, impedindo seu entendimento, apesar de estar próximo deles e contar com sua audição saia-jin.

Olha mais atentamente em volta e vê outros em torno seres em torno deles, porém, afastados, embora seriamente feridos, pois muitos estavam curvados ou caídos, erguendo-se com dificuldade, podendo definir alguns destes como sendo saiya-jins.

Nisso, há outros flashes, porém, difusos demais e intensos em demasia, impedindo que ele analisasse naquele momento, decidindo que investigaria depois, agradecendo de ter algo par distrai-lo que não fosse o álcool.

Mas, estranha o fato de que há meses não tivera nenhuma visão, mesmo quando estava sóbrio e não entendera porque esse fluxo irrompeu-se em sua mente de forma tão súbita e sem quaisquer avisos, pois achara já ter sido capaz de controlar tal poder, percebendo que acabara errando na sua suposição, porque, na verdade, não o havia dominado por completo. Pelo menos, era o que parecia.

Nisso, se recuperando, vendo que outros saiya-jins o observavam, inclusive os reis, afasta a confortável poltrona para sentar-se em frente a mesa oval, assumindo o lugar resignado para Conselheiro Real e nisso, vê que Kakarotto e Tarble entram juntos.

O Imperador e sua esposa torcem o nariz para o fato do filho mais novo ter ido a reunião, pois, a existência dele era um castigo para ambos, mas, estranham o fato que andava com a cabeça erguida e um olhar confiante, algo que nunca viram antes, enquanto que Vegeta, bufando do outro lado, pois desejava estar treinando e não sentado em uma reunião, olhava agora curiosamente para seu otouto, percebendo a mudança que começou com a vinda da "terceira classe" para o castelo.

Kakarotto toma o seu lugar na mesa, assim como Tarble, em seguida, enquanto que os reis se recuperavam da presença do filho indesejado ali.

Nisso, a reunião começa, pois, com exceção dos imperadores, mais ninguém sabia o que era o assunto e todos os demais saiya-jins estavam expectantes para saber qual o motivo daquela convocação em última hora.– Sou Komato (tomato - tomate), uma Disciplinadora. Acredito que tenha requisitado meus serviços para uma de suas escravas. Uma criança, senão me engano.

– Sim. Ela será uma futura escrava guerreira e ultimamente, estou sem tempo disponível para disciplina-la. Disciplinei a mãe dela, mas, não tenho tempo para a cria dela. É mestiça de chikyuu-jin com um hashiyori - jin, mas, herdou a aparência dos terráqueos.

Vegeta olha atentamente, estreitando os olhos, achando estranho, pois não era tão ocupado assim ao ponto de ser preciso requisitar uma Disciplinadora. Poderia muito bem disciplina-la no seu tempo livre.

Além disso, normalmente requisitavam esses profissionais, quando o saiya-jin em questão, por ser impaciente e forte demais corria o risco de matar seu escravo enquanto o disciplinava e se pudesse arcar com os custos de um profissional, os contratava, pois são os saiya-jins mais fracos que existem, impedindo assim que o escravo seja morto pelo dono em uma das tentativas deste.

Era mais seguro, nesses casos, contratar uma disciplinadora, o que não se encaixava em relação à Kakarotto, pois, conseguira disciplinar satisfatoriamente a mãe e, além disso, não usara esse argumento ou o fato de explodir do nada, com facilidade.

Achara estranho, assim como o comportamento dele nos últimos anos e suas alterações de humor, deixando de ser alguém calmo e controlado para uma pessoa possessa em poucos minutos.

– Guardas. Está tudo bem. Ela está autorizada a ficar.

Então, os guardas se curvam e se retiram, pois como ela era uma terceira classe, esses não tinham autorização para pisar do Domo Real, onde somente a elite e a realeza podiam adentrar, salvo algum convidado destes.

– Nunca requisitei uma e soube que vocês trabalham encima do que desejamos que seja ensinado?

– Sim. Aprendemos a lidar com os diversos tipos como escravos sexuais, domésticos, de rinha ou guerreiros e etc. Temos planos voltados para cada um deles e o senhor escolhe em uma lista o que deseja que seja aprendido, assim como o que deve ser suprimido.

–Vamos conversar em particular numa mesa. Apenas vou me banhar e depois a encontro. Basta falar o meu nome.

– Sim, Kakarotto-sama - nisso, dá uma piscadela com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto caminha movendo sensualmente a cauda em movimentos lânguidos.

– É impressão minha ou ela está tentando fazer uma dança de acasalamento com a sua cauda? Sinceramente, é uma terceira classe estúpida. - Vegeta comenta, enquanto saía da sala seguido de seu melhor amigo e general.

– Muitas me cobiçam. Mas, concordo que ela precisa saber o seu lugar. Pois, até parece que um super saiya-jin 4 como este Kakarotto e general, possuindo um status que perde somente para o senhor, iria se interessar por alguém tão fraco e patético.

Fala caminhando ao lado deste com Nappa seguindo Vegeta por ser seu Kaulek, enquanto que não possuía, pois não nascera Elite para ter um, e sim, fora classificado como terceira classe, fazendo questão de não ter um, mesmo sua classe sendo alterada em decorrência de seu poder, por mais que Vegeta tivesse dado inúmeros sermões de várias e várias horas sobre o fato de não escolher um Kaulek para si.

– Já se esqueceu que foi considerado como ela? - Vegeta pergunta sorrindo, vendo-o bufar e torcer a cauda na cintura, além de exibir uma carranca em seu rosto.

– Prefiro não me lembrar... Ficou para trás e agora, sou um dos mais poderosos. Não quero lembrar-me de uma fase tão vexatória. Lutei e muito, batalhei e treinei arduamente para chegar ao rankig que sou hoje.

Vegeta confessava que ele tinha razão. Sempre treinava e ultrapassava seus limites, não se contendo e sempre buscando poder, chegando várias vezes perto de morrer e mesmo alcançando a transformação super saiya-jin 4, com certeza, ainda continuava treinando para supera-la, assim como ele. Concordava que era persistente e esforçado, além de dedicado e tenaz, nunca se rendendo, desafiando sempre os seus limites.

– Abaixo de mim.

Fala sorrindo orgulhoso, sabendo em seu intimo, que em matéria de poder, havia uma diferença considerável entre eles, enquanto que sabia que ele nunca demonstraria para alguém, confessando que era algo irritante, ao menos no início, para que com o passar dos anos se tornasse algo leviano, além de provar com isso, inúmeras vezes, a sua lealdade a família real.

– Claro, meu rei. - e curva-se levemente, antes de tomar um outro caminho - Preciso ir, com a sua licença.

– Claro, pode ir. Amanhã, no mesmo horário...

Então, Kakarotto entra no luxuoso banheiro e se lava, para depois usar o seu ki para se secar, pegando um outro conjunto de calças e botas, assim como faixa em seu armário pessoal, saindo e indo em direção a sua mesa ao chegar na grande área de mesas espaçosas e separadas com cadeiras confortáveis, encontrando a disciplinadora mexendo em alguns hologramas, que ao vê-lo se aproximar, se levanta e curva-se levemente, somente tornando a sentar-se com um gesto deste.

– Tomei a liberdade de separar alguns hologramas com o que posso disciplinar, assim como aceitação do programa que criei para sua escrava com o senhor definindo o que deseja reprimir ou estimular nela. Como a especificação é escrava - guerreira, separei alguns programas, lembrando ao senhor que faço uma pré-lista para depois fazer um teste e avaliar o comportamento e grau de aceitação da mesma para depois definir um roteiro de ordens que devem ser acatadas, assim como suprimir comportamentos indesejados, para depois o senhor analisar, concordando ou não e nesse caso, alterando alguns tópicos. Lembro também que pode adicionar regras adicionais. É o senhor que decide o que devo ensinar, assim como suprimir.

– Entendi... Então, estes hologramas são planos de disciplina já existentes que podem ser alterados conforme o que necessito, assim como determinarei as regras após decidir o que desejo, com você fazendo uma avaliação dela em cima do que defini, para depois traçar um plano de disciplina e somente aí, com tudo pronto, poderei ler, aceitar e concordar, caso esteja no que desejo que ela aprenda, assim como alterar algo que não se encaixe na minha necessidade para ela?

– Isso mesmo. Além de disciplinar e treinar, eu moldo o escravo conforme o que o dono deste deseja, suprimindo tudo o que é indesejável, tornando-o no escravo perfeito e idealizado pelo proprietário.

– E quanto aos castigos?

– Tenho este outro holograma - nisso, estende outro com o texto e imagem saltando da tela para o ar, rodando em trezentos e sessenta graus, quando passava o dedo em cima dos instrumentos e suas definições, fazendo este ficar surpreso com a diversidade existente e que estes pareciam ter uma escala de dor, com alguns tendo um símbolo, cujo significado era a ausência de marca na pele.

– Escolha o que posso usar nela, assim como nesse outro holograma, contendo a duração dos mesmos e a intensidade de dor, conforme o equipamento, ao selecionar nesta lista. Precisarei treina-la para lutar?

– Não. A mãe dela é experiente e está a treinando. Estou supervisionando o treino e faço testes regulares. Apenas quero a disciplina de comportamento e a capacidade de obedecer às ordens, além de não gritar, pois, mesmo mestiça, com certeza pode chegar a um agudo absurdo, claro, menor que de uma chikyuu-jin pura. Não quero uma escrava rebelde e desafiadora, mas, também, já que será guerreira, não pode ser acovardada e assustada em relação a outros seres, somente temendo este Kakarotto. É preciso sempre manter-se atento a isso. Acha que consegue fazer algo assim? Vi em sua ficha que é muito experiente e já treinou outros escravos de rinha.

– Sim. Sei como eles devem ser e agir. Já treinei muitos e tenho o contato dos donos dos que disciplinei, prestando os meus serviços, caso deseje confirmar a minha excelência. Também devo recordar o senhor, que pode alterar algumas regras que ache severas demais ou inúteis, mesmo depois de ter aceitado e concordado com a rotina de disciplina e castigos, caso o escravo desobedeça. É o senhor que decidirá tudo e irei agir conforme o que planejei tendo a sua prévia autorização para tal.

– Quanto tempo de disciplina?

– É variado. Depende do verme em questão. Há alguns mais fáceis, outros não. Continuarei disciplinando, até que considere sua escrava definitivamente disciplinada, podendo meus serviços serem dispensados a qualquer momento, sem problema ou quando o senhor decidir que o escravo se encontra satisfatoriamente disciplinado, nos moldes que idealizou.

– Entende que somente poderá trabalhar com a mestiça e não com a mãe? Em hipótese alguma esta pode sofrer algo e se estiver atrapalhando-a durante a disciplina da filha, me informe que lidarei com ela. - fala, sabendo que não conseguiria punir Chichi, mas, poderia assusta-la, sabendo causar o terror sem precisar tocar nela.

– Essa inferior irá tentar atrapalhar? Não foi disciplinada? - a saiya-jin fica confusa.

– Disciplinada, foi. Inclusive, foi este Kakarotto que a disciplinou e a treinou para as batalhas. E ela é uma escrava exemplar após o termino da minha disciplina. Porém, estamos falando da filha dela e esses seres patéticos e inferiores possuem muitos sentimentos estranhos e vexatórios para nós. Ela é mãe e há a chance de se intrometer por causa de sentimentos maternais e outros, típicos desses vermes.

– Verdade. Esse lixo age estranho de muitas formas. Fique sossegado, Kakarotto-sama, pois somente posso punir e disciplinar os escravos que estão sobre o meu treinamento. Não posso tocar em nenhum outro. Essa é uma das regras que nós, Disciplinadores, seguimos. E por falar nisso, o que faço se ela se intrometer?

– Interrompa o treino e me comunique. Acredite, farei ela se arrepender e com certeza, não fará de novo.

– Compreendo. Farei isso. Vou entregar esse holograma em branco para montar com o que deseja. - nisso, estende um holograma para Kakarotto que pega, posicionando ao seu lado.

– Entendo. Depois de definir o que espero que seja disciplinado, irei leva-la até a minha mansão para fazer a sua avaliação.

– Obrigada. Após a minha avaliação, irei criar um roteiro de disciplina que o senhor precisará analisar.

– Usaremos a sala de estar para que eu possa analisar o seu roteiro.

Então, pega os hologramas, lendo e analisando-os, assim como arrastando imagens e itens, além de textos para um em branco com uma espécie de caneta especial, separando o que desejava que ela fosse disciplinada, assim como as formas de punições e durações.

Após selecionar e definir entrega para a Disciplinadora, que estuda e nisso, ele pergunta quando custaria e ela fornece o seu preço, o surpreendendo, pois julgara ser mais calo, embora dinheiro não fosse problema para ele, por ser um general, descobrindo que havia o adicional, conforme uma tabela de preços de acordo com a personalidade do escravo, sendo mais caro, conforme este se mostrasse rebelde, pois, ela precisaria ser mais energética. Pelo menos, era o que pensava, pois, seria o mais lógico.

Porém, percebera que não havia grandes mudanças e inclusive, tinha um desconto considerável caso esse fosse inominável, mas, não a questionara, pois confiava no que Nappa dissera, além do fato de ter ouvido muitos outros saiya-jins a elogiando, tornando- a uma Disciplinadora muito famosa e que conseguia resultados extremamente satisfatórios.

Quem havia a indicado para ele fora Nappa, que falara muito bem dela, exaltando a disciplina que contratava para muitos de seus escravos e da fama dela.

Porém, não citara por esquecimento, assim como os outros, por acharem desnecessário, acabando por fazer Kakarotto desconhecer algo sobre ela, sendo que Nappa adorava este lado, assim como os outros, que compartilhavam do mesmo prazer. O sadismo. Ela amava bater nos escravos e quanto mais, melhor.

Por isso, fazia descontos atrativos para os tipos rebeldes, pois eram os que mais sofriam nas mãos dela que poderia exercitar sua crueldade e sadismo, porém, sempre atenta a personalidade que os donos queriam, pois se exagerasse ou não soubesse administrar, acabaria não entregando o escravo nas condições que o dono deste desejava.

Então, ambos se levantaram, com ela guardando os hologramas em uma espécie de pasta larga com várias divisões e depois, apertando um botão e a transformando em cápsula, guardando, saindo em direção a mansão dele ficando atrás dele por respeito, enquanto que torcia mentalmente, exibindo um sorriso extremamente sádico no rosto com sua cauda se contorcendo de excitação, que a escrava fosse rebelde.

Sentia falta de ver o sangue e cheira-lo, além de amar ver o desespero e a dor nos rostos dos vermes, sendo algo extremamente prazeroso a ela, quase como um banquete que apreciava e muito.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Quero agradecer ao review de: kiara

kiara - Yo!

Eu também quero trucidar Kakarotto. Ele é um FDP cruel. Mas, acredite, ele vai sofrer e muito. Sua punição será dobrada. hehehehehehe

E farei isso com todo o prazer XDDDDD

Mas, é o orgulho saiya-jin que o faz agir assim. Ele é escravo do orgulho e deixa esse mandar nele... Raditz, se libertou do orgulho e por isso, quis proporcionar a filha todos os direitos de uma saiya-jin e tramou aquele plano. Aceitou seus sentimentos pela mãe desta e cria. Possuí seu orgulho de guerreiro, mas, é seu coração que manda neste e não o oposto, como é com Kakarotto, que a mente manda no coração, deixando que seu orgulho subjulgue seu coração.

E é meio impossível ela conseguir "salvar" a filha ou dar um jeito de "tira-la". A coleira possuí um rastreador e não pode ser removida, além de haver um chip no corpo, que foi implantado... Os saiya-jins pensaram em tudo para evitar a fuga de um escravo do planeta.

Bem, quanto a isso, como havia dito, Chichi vai ser assassinada e tudo por culpa de Kakarotto. Não que ele a matou, mas, acabou colocando o assassino dentro da mansão, logo...

Bem, esse capítulo dá uma ideia.

Isso é importante, principalmente para a pequena Yukiko... Acredito que esses capítulos serão emocionantes.

Além de que, esse evento reforçará ainda mais seu caratér, tão precoce para a sua tenra idade.

Tenho 4 finais diferentes para essa fanfiction, e estou me decidindo qual deles usar.

O Akira, como todo japonês que se preze, é machista... Bem, a maioria esmagadora do mundo é machista. Então, ele sempre detonou uma ou outra mulher forte que apareceu na série, de um jeito ou de outro, além de mostrar o pensamento japonês, que tipo, a mulher casou, tem que se dedicar a casa. Um pesamento compartilhado por muitos homens.

E quanto a Chichi, não suporto que ele a maltrate. É igual a Kagome em relação ao InuYasha. Detesto a Kagome e odeio no mesmo nível da Chichi. A kagome maltrata a fofura do Inu-chan.

Não gosto de ver meus personagens favoritos sendo maltratados XDDD

Ah! Tem um site, chamado Nyah!Fanfiction. O meu profiler lá é Yukiko Tsukishiro. Lá, coloco imagens nos capítulos e postei imagens da Yukiko e da disciplinadora XDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review.

Beijos XDDDD


	26. Teste

Komato decide fazer um teste com Yukiko para medir o nível de obediência...

Kakarotto descobre que o teste que era para sua filha, acabou se tornando, de certa forma, um teste para ele, no sentido de ter que controlar seus sentimentos para com a sua cria...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após algum tempo, ambos chegam a mansão do general com a jovem observando, admirada, a pompa e luxo.

Nisso, ao adentrar, percebe o que é uma habitação de nível real, sendo a esperada de um general que comanda todos os exércitos de Bejiita e que é nada menos do que braço direito do Rei dos saiya-jins.

Nisso, aparece Gyuni que se prostra e Kakarotto, seguido pela disciplinadora, mostra aonde era o porão onde treinava e onde se localizava as celas dos escravos.

Então, ao chegar lá, eles vêem Chichi treinando luta com Yukiko e nisso, o general bate a palma uma vez, chamando a atenção de ambas, sem desconfiar que a sua filha já havia percebido antes e fizera um gesto para a genitora que compreendera.

Com isso, ambas param o treinamento e se prostram em frente ao dono e a saiya-jin estranha que não reconheciam.

– Está é a disciplinadora Komato. A contratei para disciplinar Yukiko e portanto, ela não poderá ser perturbada durante a disciplina.

Chichi sente que falava diretamente para ela, que se encolhe, sabendo que teria que lutar com todas as suas forças para não se intrometer entre a sua querida filha e a saiya-jin, cujo olhar maligno a assustara, algo que a filha notou, antes de abaixar a cabeça ao se prostrar, percebendo que aquela mulher não tinha só ódio e maldade, e sim, algo mais, que o dono delas não possuía e que era igualmente preocupante, podendo sentir pelo ki desta a mais pura maldade, porém, a um nível praticamente sádico.

– Então, é essa que terei que disciplinar...

Fala, passando a andar em volta da menina, analisando-a, que mantém a face fria, por mais medo que sentisse, não gostando do olhar que recebia da disciplinadora que a fazia lembrar um abutre rodeando uma carniça, como uma vez a mãe contara sobre a ave no seu planeta natal.

Nisso, pergunta a Kakarotto:

– É do tipo rebelde?

– Não percebi. Não parece ser uma. Acredito que a minha escrava já a tenha treinado um pouco nesse aspecto, tendo em vista o passado dela de punições.

– Yukiko, ela é a sua disciplinadora e deve fazer tudo o que ela mandar, entendeu?

– Sim, mestre. – responde obedientemente, confirmando o fato que selara com sucesso todo o seu ódio e ira para com ele.

– Olhe para mim, escrava.

Nisso, a jovem olha para Komato com a mesma expressão ausente de emoções, fazendo- a ficar surpresa, pois, não conseguia identificar nenhum sentimento nela e manda ela ficar de pé, vendo- a obedece-la.

– Irei testa-la agora, Kakarotto-sama.

– Entendo. Fique a vontade. – responde, enquanto cruzava os braços na frente de seu tórax.

– Coloque os braços atrás do corpo e não pode tira-los em hipótese nenhuma até que eu mande. Entendeu, animal?

– Sim, Komato-sama.

Imediatamente, a criança faz o que manda e fica ereta, embora suspeitasse o que ela queria fazer, já se preparando.

Nisso, a saiya-jin dá um soco no abdômen desta que se curva, mas, continua em pé, sem demonstrar nada, nem uma face de surpresa e assim se segue algumas vezes.

Yukiko baixara seu ki no nível do abdômen, fazendo assim os golpes terem efeito nela conforme o esperado pelos demais, pois, desde que esta entrara, analisara seu ki, sabendo que tipo de danos deveria levar, analisando a capacidade e os danos que deveria sofrer em apenas alguns segundos.

Chichi colocara a mão no peito, enquanto olhava a criança sendo golpeada, controlando as lágrimas, pois vira que no quarto golpe ela descera, enquanto que seu corpo tremia.

Kakarotto tivera que lutar, enquanto cerrava os dentes, pois, os seus sentimentos, vexatórios e irritantes na sua visão, tanto pela mãe quanto pela cria de ambos, o fazia desejar quebrar a saiya-jin no meio pelo que fazia a filha, sentindo raiva de si mesmo por ser tão fraco e deixar sentimentos patéticos o tomarem.

Nisso, Komato para a sessão, vendo que a escrava ameaçava tombar, não sabendo que esta havia simulado estar consideravelmente mal, tendo sido obrigada a baixar o seu ki apenas na região abdominal, somente permitindo que a pele sofresse os golpes, sendo algo, na verdade, superficial, embora sentisse uma considerável dor por cauda da pele machucada.

– Agora, se ajoelhe e fique de costas eretas.

E ela faz como ordenado, simulando a dificuldade esperada por todos frente aos golpes que tomara, não ousando tirar as mãos das costas. Identificara o ki expectante e insanamente feliz da disciplinadora, cada vez que iria aplicar os golpes que eram em câmera lenta para ela, percebendo que esta desejava vê-la quebrar as ordens, decidindo que não daria esse gosto à ela.

– Por que não tirou as mãos das costas?

– Komato-sama não ordenou. - fala sem emoção.

Estava odiando a escrava a sua frente, que parecia incólume como uma montanha, pois, nada a abalava, não conseguindo ver nenhum sentimento em seu rosto ou voz, nada, sendo que adorava ver expressões de sofrimento e dor, piorando pelo fato de que era só um .

Decidira que quando estivessem sozinhas, a puniria severamente por qualquer coisa, mesmo ínfima, apenas para tentar fazê-la demonstrar alguma emoção para poder sentir prazer, pois, ao menos poderia se divertir a castigando, mas, precisava ver a face do escravo contorcida em dor e as lágrimas deste, decidindo que faria a pequena escrava demonstrar seus sentimentos, ao menos alguns, desejando que pudesse arrancar a pele dela com as unhas, sorrindo insanamente ao imaginar esta gritando e chorando em agonia, gerando uma felicidade imensamente maior do que o sexo, quase fazendo- a gozar ao ter essa visão extremamente prazerosa.

– Fique de pé, escrava.

Nisso, fingindo dificuldade, fica de pé, cabisbaixa, recebendo mais um golpe, desta vez na face, deixando- se golpear, percebendo que ela queria que tirasse as mãos das costas para se defender ou evitar a queda, algo que não faz para não satisfazer o ser insano na sua frente, caindo de ombro e não removendo os braços, começando a sentir câimbras por causa da posição destes.

– Por que não se defendeu, lixo?

– Para me defender, teria que tirar os braços das costas e Komato-sama ordenou que mantivesse até segunda ordem.

– De pé, inferior. - fala friamente, ocultando seu ódio ao ver que aquela escrava, em particular, era extremamente obediente de uma forma exacerbadamente irritante.

Kakarotto vira o golpe e quase interferiu, retendo seu corpo a tempo, enquanto praguejava maldições mentalmente contra ele mesmo, vendo que Chichi se segurava, embora apertasse as mãos fortemente contra o tórax, podendo ver um filete de sangue, assim como o cheiro forte deste, quando suas unhas furaram a sua pele quando a pressionou e o rosto tomado por lágrimas silenciosas, tornando aquela sessão de teste uma tortura lacerante para a chikyuu-jin.

– De pé, verme.

Yukiko torna a ficar de pé, escorando o corpo na parede para subi- lo, embora em seu rosto tivesse um hematoma considerável e um filete de sangue saísse de seus lábios do lado que fora acertado, mas, nada demonstrava, tendo sido obrigada, novamente, a abaixar seu ki na região do rosto para permitir que o golpe da saiya-jin sádica tivesse algum efeito, enquanto a considerava fraca demais, pois, a obrigara a baixar a um nível extremo seu poder para que os golpes fizessem algum dano.

O fato dela ainda não demonstrar nada, nem na voz ou nas feições, surpreendera o pai dela, também.

Afinal, vira que nada parecia abala-la, embora notasse que o olhar dela se tornara ainda mais frio que o habitual, sendo que quando estava em frente a ele, parecia demonstrar alguma emoção e estava decidindo não contratar a disciplinadora, quando uma "vozinha" na sua cabeça disse que uma escrava sem ter sido disciplinada poderia ser um problema futuro, sendo que tal comportamento, podia não durar para sempre e que o melhor era se prevenir.

Em virtude disso, dessa "vozinha", decide contratar a disciplinadora, sem ter percebido o fato, de que esta tinha um forte lado sádico e masoquista, sendo a um nível exacerbado e preocupante.

– Pegue esse item com a boca e suba as escadas e depois desça. Você irá subir e descer somente quando eu ordenar, além de ficar parada quando der a ordem. Entendeu verme?

– Sim, Komato-sama.

– Vá, animal!

Nisso, alterna as ordens entre parar, prosseguir, descer e subir, vendo que obedecia todas, impecavelmente, não se confundindo uma única vez, fazendo a disciplinadora fazer junta feia, pois a escrava continuava a irritando de tal modo, que mal via a hora de se vingar através dos castigos, decidindo que teria que planejar muito bem as ordens para fazer a criança errar na execução de alguma para justificar a punição e que por mais que sentisse seu lado sádico e sadomasoquista clamava ardentemente pelo desejo de fazer a criança demonstrar desespero e dor, teria que ser cuidadosa, pois, o dono da mesma esperava um certo comportamento da mesma e não podia "danifica-la", muito, ao ponto de transforma-la em algo que o mesmo não desejava ou esperava.

Seria um desafio que iria adorar.

Nisso, ordena que dê o item e ela o faz, acabando por fazer a saiya- jin se lembrar de uma ordem, sendo que esta costumava fazer o escravo, principalmente as fêmeas, demorarem, pelo menos de imediato.

– Tire os braços das costas, lixo.

Nisso, ela o faz, sem massageá-los como desejava, pois, não fora dada a ordem e não queria arranjar motivo para a punição, sabendo que era isso que a outra desejava.

– Uma escrava tem que obedecer a toda e qualquer ordem, sem pestanejar, não importando o quanto este possa ser degradante. Assim como só pode falar quando é ordenada, devendo ficar em silêncio para não perturbar o seu dono. Essas são alguns dos ensinamentos que a farei aprender. Ainda há outros.

– Sim, Komato-sama.

– Agora, o derradeiro teste. Retire as suas roupas e fique nua até segunda ordem, escrava.

Ela trava inicialmente, pois retirar a roupa acabaria por revelar a cauda dela e sem conhecer o pudor ou vergonha, pois, Chichi negligenciara essas noções de propósito, temendo que se algo assim acontecesse, sua filha não sofreria, pois, sempre se lembrava do quanto sofreu por ter pudor e noção de vergonha.

Komato não sabia que Yukiko não tinha pudor e consequentemente, noção de vergonha, sendo que poderia ficar nua, tranquilamente.

Nisso, a saiya-jin sorria, pois a criança hesitara um minuto antes de cumprir a ordem e depois, passou a cumpri-la, lentamente, fingindo estar com dificuldade, simulando que sentia, ainda, os golpes, principalmente quando retirava as calças e a blusa, para depois tirar os sapatos, sem sentir vergonha, pois não aprendera sobre pudor.

A disciplinadora interpretou o tremor da mão quando esta tocou na cinta que usava acima da calcinha, como sendo de vergonha. Mas, não era, e sim receio, pois, acabaria revelando a sua cauda, não temendo por ela e sim, por seus entes queridos.

Porém, detém o gesto ao ouvir a voz de seu dono:

– Sem retirar a peça íntima e a faixa. Nunca a retire. É uma ordem. - nisso, obedece e não tira, detendo o seu ato e abaixando os braços - Komato, para testa-la, pode manda- la tirar a roupa, se quiser, mas, não a peça íntima e a cinta. - fala seriamente para a disciplinadora.

Chichi olhava angustiada e chorava em silêncio ao ver a situação vexatória da filha, ficando um pouco aliviada ao saber que não ficaria nua por causa da cauda, sabendo que se ela não a tivesse, o dono delas não teria parado a ordem da disciplinadora e Yukiko teria ficado completamente nua, enquanto que agradecia por ter tido a ideia de não ensina-la sobre pudor, permitindo assim que se fosse ordenada, sua filha ficaria nua sem sentir qualquer vergonha ou embaraço, ou na Arena, caso algum golpe a fizesse perder as roupas ou parte desta.

Mesmo assim, era vergonhoso e degradante, enquanto que pensava que se tivesse morrido aquela vez quando criança, não estaria passando por tudo aquilo.

Kakarotto sentira raiva pela ordem dada por causa de seus sentimentos que se agravaram ao ver as cicatrizes do incidente de ano atrás, enquanto percebia que o certo era não ter raiva.

Afinal, era a sua escrava e, portanto, não deveria considera-la sua filha. Era uma inferior, uma bastarda mestiça que herdara o sangue nobre e poderoso dos saiya-jins que, porém, fora contaminado pelo sangue imundo e patético da mãe, tornando- a ser um ser inferior, indigno de estar vivo.

Porém, sabia, que mesmo com esse pensamento, fazendo questão de martela- lo em si mesmo, diariamente e várias vezes durante o dia, não conseguia deixar de se importar com Yukiko e com a mãe dela.

Mas, deveria lutar contra esses sentimentos vexatórios que sua raça considerava como tal e acreditava que o teste acabara se tornando um para ele, também, por mais irônico que fosse. Pelo menos em relação as suas emoções e sentimentos, passando a detestar o resultado do mesmo por não ter conseguido passar com êxito.

Ela anda em volta, vendo que o rosto dela continuava impassível, fazendo a cauda da disciplinadora chicotear o ar em frustação.

– Se vista, verme.

Nisso, ela se veste e torna a ficar de pé.

– Bem, Kakarotto- sama. Já vi que apesar de tudo, ela pode vir a se tornar uma rebelde se não tiver disciplina, pois, a simples ordem de retirar as roupas a fez hesitar, sendo algo inconcebível a um escravo, pois, ele tem que obedecer a todas as ordens, sem pestanejar ou hesitar. Agora, criarei o meu plano de ensino e irei mostrar ao senhor amanhã, na parte da manhã.

– Ótimo. Agora, voltem ao treinamento.

E com isso, ambos os saiya-jins saem e ao perceber que a porta do porão foi fechada, Chichi corre até a filha e chorando, ao abraça- la com o seu corpo tremendo de tristeza, pedindo perdão por ter permitido que nascesse, para no final sofrer e Yukiko abraça a mãe, deixando uma lágrima solitária escorrer de seus olhos, pedindo com a voz ligeiramente embargada, pois, quando estavam sozinhas, permitia demonstrar seus sentimentos, ao menos, um pouco, sentindo que era cada vez mais difícil fazer isso, sabendo que sua mãe sofreria menos se fizesse isso, acabando por se tornar algo forçada á ela, pois, era mais fácil a mesma lacra-los do que demonstra-los:

– Não chore kaa-chan... Não gosto de vê-la chorando e além do mais, não é culpa sua que eu nasci e sim, de Kakarotto. Ele é o único culpado, sendo que merece todo o meu ódio e ira.

Nisso, olha por onde saíram, enquanto a mãe dela a abraçava e chorava, alheia ao olhar da filha que tinha os orbes ônix imersos em um ódio imenso, os olhos negros brilhando como as trevas mais profundas, pois, odiava o dono delas no fundo de sua alma e lhe desejava puramente o mal, sendo que tal ódio e ira aumentava, conforme sabia que mesmo lutando com todas as suas forças, não poderia derrota-lo, pois ainda existia diferença de poder entre eles.

Não odiava, ainda, a disciplinadora, pois ele a contratara.

Portanto, toda a raiva que passara com Komato era transferida para Kakarotto, automaticamente, pois, a mulher sádica e sadomasoquista não estaria lá senão fosse por ele, enquanto que passava a odiar ainda mais o seu sangue saiya-jin, pois este pertencia a monstros bastardos e cruéis, sentindo mais nojo ainda desse sangue.

Odiava o dono delas ainda mais, se era possível, pois, por causa dele, quem ela mais amava sofria, sendo algo imperdoável.

Se pudesse, o destroçaria lentamente e com requintes de crueldade, arrancando a pelagem dele com este vivo, esfolando-o, para depois arrebentar um por um os ossos dele, saboreando a visão deste em agonia, procurando mantê-lo vivo o máximo que conseguisse, apenas para fazê-lo sentir toda a força de seu ódio e ira, enquanto que ficava triste ao saber que tal sonho era impossível de acontecer.

Sabia melhor do que ninguém a diferença de poderes, além do fato, que caso fosse algo possível, teria que considerar que os demais saiya-jins o procurariam caso ele sumisse por várias horas.

Mesmo que não houvesse, milagrosamente, a diferença de poderes, não poderia por em prática, pois, havia saiya-jins o procurando, sabendo que havia um outro, consideravelmente poderoso, embora fosse ligeiramente mais fraco que Kakarotto, adicionando o fato que provocaria a ira saiya-jin contra quem amava, sendo algo inconcebível.

Se o ódio dela pudesse matar o dono delas, este estaria morto antes de cair no chão. Seu coração pueril transbordava de ira, sabendo que tinha que se conter e "selar" esses sentimentos quando estivesse próxima dele, pois, senão conseguisse se controlar, poderia provocar a ira deste e temia por sua mãe e pelas outras. Somente por isso, se comportava e agia disciplinadamente, não se importando com o que acontecesse com ela.

Não se importava de se sacrificar, desde, que quem amasse ficasse em segurança, além do fato, de que nunca se perdoaria, se algo acontecesse á elas, principalmente para a sua mãe.

– Acho melhor voltarmos ao treino, kaa-chan. Afinal, aquele bastardo desgraçado nos ordenou. E senão cumprirmos, provavelmente seremos castigadas.

Fala, embora ainda não tivesse experimentado as punições de seu dono, assim como a sua mãe, que não provava delas há anos, sendo que as recordações desta eram o suficiente para aterrorizar a chikyuu-jin

– Verdade, meu bebê. - nisso, seca as lágrimas, por mais que ainda se sentisse triste.

Nisso, recomeçam o treinamento, com Chichi sabendo que nada do que pensasse, mudaria a sorte de sua amada filha, cujo destino fora definido antes mesmo dela nascer.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	27. Incidente no Mercado Central

Em sua ânsia de fazer Yukiko desobedecer alguma ordem sua ou apenas olhar para a disciplinadora com raiva, justificando a punição, esta faz a pequena...

Porém, não contava com...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após uma semana, com a Disciplinadora já tendo feito um plano de ensino e este aprovado por Kakarotto, começara a disciplina, odiando ainda mais Yukiko, pois executava as ordens com primor e não ficara nervosa uma única vez para justificar uma punição, nem mesmo, sequer, um olhar de desagrado, apenas, o mesmo olhar ausente de emoções.

Nada a irritava ao ponto de retrucar e por mais que a xingasse e a ofendesse, além de humilha-la de todas as maneiras que imaginava, esta não se alterava, tornando- se algo irritante. Dera ordens repetitivas, a fizera subir e descer as escadas com algo na mão nada menos que trezentas vezes a fim de fazê-la reclamar e pedindo o objeto de volta, assim como falando para devolvê-lo na ânsia dela retrucar ou se irritar.

Mas, nada. Fazia tudo como ordenado e até tirava a roupa em público, menos a cinta e calcinha, pois fora ordenada pelo seu dono para não tira-las.

Fizera inclusive isso em público, no Mercado Central e ela tirou imediatamente a roupa expondo seu corpo seminu, só tento a faixa e calcinha cobrindo- a na cintura e nada, enquanto fora ordenado que colocasse as mãos atrás das costas até segunda ordem.

Na rua, cumprira as ordens e os ensinamentos de como uma escrava devia se portar em público. Ficava cabisbaixa e não ousava erguer o rosto a menos que fosse uma ordem, não falava a menos que fosse ordenada, ficando quieta para não aborrecer o dono, assim como a fizera ficar horas na ponta dos pés e ela não cedeu, embora desconfiasse que se tornara algo doloroso e que mesmo assim, só andara normalmente após sua ordem, além de fazer tudo seminua e não descumprido uma única ordem, abraçando as regras e normas de condutas de uma escrava em público com uma perfeição impecável e um olhar continuamente frio, além de manter o silêncio conforme ordenado.

Mesmo privando-lhe de comida durante o dia todo, fazendo questão de comer ao lado dela, além de fazê-la sentir o cheiro e ver diversos tipos de comida, não lhe pedira nada e nem tentara furtar algo, por mais que seu estômago roncasse, assim como ficara sem beber o dia inteiro e não pedira um único gole de água e mesmo ficando de frente para uma água que caia de uma espécie de torneira, sendo colocada ali propositalmente, não ousara nem estender a língua. Nada e isso irritava e muito a saiya-jin que chicoteava o ar em frustação.

Mesmo com vários tocando o seu corpo, sendo estes saya-jins pervertidos que andavam pelas ruas empoeiradas, não passando de toques, não reagia, seu olhar continuava fixo em um ponto qualquer, sem demonstrar nada.

Komato geme em frustação, pois esperava que ao menos se sentisse incomodada ao ponto de tirar os braços de trás das costas para enfim podê-la punir e saciar seu lado sádico.

Porém, não tirara as mãos das costas conforme ordenado, não tentando em nenhum momento de seu suplício, rebater os toques maliciosos, já que estivera o dia inteiro seminua e inclusive, descalça, sendo que as pedras machucavam os seus pés, pois, propositalmente, ela tomara o caminho que tinha mais pedras, preferencialmente pontudas para garantir o máximo de ferimentos na sola dos pequenos pés, na esperança que ela gemesse de dor ou pedisse para parar, mas, mesmo assim, não era ouvido um único gemido de dor ou pedido para parar, pois, sabia pelas regras dos escravos, se gemesse, seria emitir som e precisava ficar em silêncio, somente falando quando ordenado.

Para a saiya-jin, parecia que a escrava não sentia dor, ficando com a boca hermeticamente fechada, abrindo-a somente e falando, mecanicamente, conforme ordenado e com o devido respeito.

Yukiko sentia ira, raiva, dor e ódio, além de asco pelos toques no seu corpo, mas, mantinha tais sentimentos selados dentro dela em um lugar profundo em sua mente, transferindo sempre que sentia uma fagulha dessas emoções que surgiam e que desejavam sair de dentro dela. Mas, não permitiria, estando sempre vigilante, ainda mais sabendo que era isso que a disciplinadora desejava com afinco e, portanto, não ceder e ficar impassível era o troco dela para Komato, sabendo que esta se encontrava irritada e muito, além de estar com um ódio extremo por causa disso.

Portanto, seguir fielmente as ordens, sem titubear, era uma forma de castigar a disciplinadora, além de ser, uma espécie de batalha entre ambas.

Além disso, antes de saírem, havia suspeitado dos motivos e havia se preparado, anestesiando, de certa maneira, seus sentimentos, mais do que o normal, assim como o corpo, enquanto que todo seu ódio e ira por tudo que estava sofrendo era enviado ao seu dono, alimentando o que já existia. Nada mais restava no seu pequeno coração pueril além de ódio e ira para Kakarotto, e em nenhum momento odiava Komato, pois, fora ele que a contratou e ela estava cumprindo ordens, embora fizesse por prazer pessoal, mas, nada disso importava.

Afinal, se o dono dela não tivesse a contratado, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Seu alvo era o general e ninguém mais, sentindo que cada vez mais ficava difícil controlar esse ódio, embora lutasse e muito, decidindo que treinaria em dobro para sela- lo mais eficientemente. Demonstra-lo, não era e nunca seria uma opção.

Então, em um momento, um dos saiya-jins que a apalpavam, sendo que os demais escravos se apiedavam dela, sem coragem de fazer nada, coloca a sua mão grande dentro da calcinha dela, tocando em sua intimidade e Komato vê, irritada, que ela não se importava, por mais que começasse a mexer seus dedos grossos, como se quisesse excita-la.

Mal sabia que o ódio dela era tão imenso quanto um oceano profundo, que ajudava a anestesiar tudo em seu corpo, bloqueando qualquer sensação, desde a fome e sede, inclusive os toques.

Porém, em um piscar de olhos, a cabeça deste e parte do tronco são dissolvidas por uma rajada de ki, que faz todos do mercado saírem correndo, tropeçando um no outro, mesmo saiya-jins, pois viram quem fez aquilo e não queriam estar perto deste.

Portando, houve uma grande revoada de saiya-jins que temiam por suas vidas e o outrora mercado cheio e tumultuado, estava absurdamente vazio e os escravos que haviam sido derrubados, saíram correndo dali o mais rápido que conseguiam.

O corpo imenso sem a cabeça e parte do tórax que fora pulverizado instantaneamente, assim como a força do golpe que arrebentou uma montanha ao longe, limpando a área consideravelmente, enquanto que o golpe fazia um movimento ascendente em direção ao céu, o imenso corpo caía com baque no chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira, além do sangue jorrar para todos os lados.

Isso não abalou a pequena graças ao seu controle absurdo e de certa forma insano, já, Komato, pulou para trás e se apavorou, caindo de bunda no chão e tremendo, fazendo a jovem meia saiya-jin sentir diversão, porém, suprimindo qualquer tentativa de sorriso nos pequenos lábios, enquanto continuava não aparentando nenhum sentimento e confessava, que ver a disciplinadora quase borrando- se no uniforme, não tinha preço. Era uma visão prazerosa demais e estava tendo um trabalho absurdo em conter sua felicidade e diversão pela cena.

– Tire os braços das costas, Yukiko. - a voz ressoa não de forma agressiva, mas, com um calma forçada, já que o dono da voz sentia justamente o oposto.

Então, sente a sua roupa ser colocada de qualquer jeito com mãos que tremiam de nervoso, vestindo- a rapidamente em um misto de desespero e agonia, para depois a pegar no colo fazendo gotejar sangue de seus pés no chão que haviam sido perfurados implacavelmente pelas pedras, passando a segura-la no colo, próxima do seu tórax.

– Kakarotto- sama... - a disciplinadora murmura, colocando- se fracamente de pé.

– Vou leva-la a mansão para ser tratada. Me encontre lá, amanhã. Avise-me pelo scouter quando chegar.

Fala mortalmente em um tom frio, sem olha-la, fazendo os pêlos da cauda da saiya-jin se arrepiarem, enquanto sentia que havia mijado de medo no uniforme por causa do ódio que emanava dele e o olhar, decidindo passar em casa rapidamente para se trocar e depois, descontar sua raiva, vergonha e frustração em algum escravo, embora soubesse para quem direcionar o seu ódio. Para Yukiko e a faria pagar caro. Muito caro, jurando a si mesmo que a faria desobedecer alguma ordem a fim de puni-la.

Jurava para si mesmo em nome de seu orgulho saiya-jin, enquanto voava para longe dali, com seu ódio se multiplicando de forma absurda.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Quero agradecer ao review de Kiara.

Kiara: Yo!

Bem, infelizmente, dessa vez, o orgulho supera o amor.

Quero mostrar nessa fanfiction as consequências e deixar o orgulho ditar a vida de alguém. Além disso, é uma darkfic.

Ele ama, sim. Mas, seu orgulho domina ele por completo e quando o sentimento como amor por Chichi ou paternal saem, nas poucas vezes, o orgulho dá um jeito de subjulgar.

Por isso, Kakarotto parece dar um passo à frente e dois para trás, ao mesmo tempo.

Porém, tudo tem uma consequência. Há um preço exigido para ele se libertar do orgulho. O problema, é que alto demais e não há mais volta, além da amargura, do desespero e do arrependimento, só que, este arrependimento é um dos piores carrascos para se ter, no caso de Kakarotto.

Claro, tenho 4 finais para essa fanfiction e estou me decidindo qual usar. Em um deles, pode ser que Kakarotto consiga a redenção ou sair do fundo do poço que irei coloca-lo. Ou não.

Ela vai se vingar. Com a morte dela, sim.

Afinal, infelizmente, só damos valor para aquilo que perdemos e nesse caso, para Kakarotto, não será só ela. Há a filha, também.

Não que vá morrer, talvez, mas...

Por querer mostrar as consequências de deixar seu orgulho ditar a sua vida, coloquei Raditz, livre do orgulho e não o deixando dominar a sua vida. Dois irmãos, duas vidas diferentes. Um preso no orgulho o outro livre deste.

Nessa fanfiction, infelizmente, o orgulho de Kakarotto, regido por sua mente, suprime seus sentimentos, o amor e todos os outros que habitam nele em relação a filha e a Chichi.

Quero mostrar esse conflito acirrado, sendo, que por enquanto, o orgulho está ganhando a batalha. Porém, mal sabe que não continuará ganhando por muito tempo e quando este cair, Kakarotto irá se ferrar e muito.

Mal vejo a hora de escrever essas cenas (risada maligna).

Muito obrigada pelo review

Beijos


	28. Conforto

Chichi fica agoniada ao ver o estado da filha e põe-se a trata-la...

Enquanto isso, Yukiko...

E novamente, Kakarotto, encontra-se no meio do campo de batalha mental entre seu coração e orgulho.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Em um piscar de olhos estava na mansão e observara que em nenhum momento mudara seu olhar frio, nem mesmo quando um corpo caiu ao seu lado e anteriormente ao toque deste nela em sua intimidade. Nada. Era como uma boneca e sentia-se incomodado em seu coração, pois não era normal. Ela nem se assustou ou sequer demonstrou alguma emoção, nem que fosse uma face de dor, apesar de seus pés estarem seriamente machucados.

Mal sabia que o fato de pega-la no colo só fazia o ódio dela por ele aumentar, ainda mais depois de tudo. O fato de punir aquele que a tocava e pega-la com delicadeza no colo, algo não usual a este, não diminuíra em nada. Nada que fazia lhe importava e somente o sofrimento deste e consequentemente a morte, a faria feliz. Seu coração era frio como o próprio gelo e a única chama ardente nele era ódio.

Ódio pelo saiya-jin que a carregava, levando- a para o porão para ser tratada pela genitora.

Só havia mais três sentimentos que ficavam guardados em seu coração e não selados, o amor que sentia por sua mãe e o outro sendo o afeto e carinho pelas demais. Esses três eram os únicos sentimentos que deixava transparecer desde que estivesse a sós com elas, não ousando traze-los para a superfície com a presença do odioso Kakarotto ou outro ser. Mais ninguém era digno desses sentimentos sem ser a genitora e suas amigas, que via como avó e a outra, como tia, sentindo asco e ira ao sentir o cheiro do dono deles na sua tia, sabendo o motivo para isso.

Nisso, é sentada na cama da cela ao lado do da mãe, podendo ambas se locomoverem entre as celas, pois, não as trancava, dando liberdade de se deslocarem entre elas, pois, sempre via Yukiko deitada com a mãe, que a confortava. Além disso, podiam subir e descer, somente trancando o porão a noite.

Porém, ele estranhara que a meia saiya-jin parecia subir, muito raramente, para a parte de cima da casa, pois, sua filha costumava a limitar- se ao sempre que possível. Além disso, percebia que treinava mais do que lhe era ordenado, sendo que no íntimo, adorava o fato dela se dedicar ao treino para ficar mais forte, precisando disso, pois, na sua visão e dos demais de sua raça, uma mestiça era fraca e portanto, precisava treinar e muito, sem saber, que pelo menos, no tocante meia chikyuu-jin, era o oposto.

Também, nunca permitiam que a gravidez de um mestiço chegasse ao fim, sempre o abortando antes ou o matando quando nascia, pois era considerado imundo demais e manchava o sangue saiya-jin.

Como esperava, vê o olhar de Chichi apreensivo ao vê-lo para depois olhar para a filha com os orbes se tornando lacrimosos e levando as mãos trêmulas e unidas até os lábios, vendo que a roupa estava colocada de qualquer jeito e os pés sangravam, fazendo- a pegar uma caixa de curativos, interrompendo seu treino e começando a tratar do pezinhos da filha, que não dava indícios de dor, fazendo Kakarotto arquear o cenho, pois deveria estar doendo e muito.

Então, acaba sentindo o odor dos outros nela:

- Yukiko tem que tomar um banho e somente depois disso, você tratará das feridas. - fala, controlando sua raiva, não deixando esta transparecer em seu rosto ou voz.

Os cheiros o faziam recordar dos toques no corpo dela e queria trucidar os outros que passaram a mão na propriedade alheia, embora soubesse que sua explosão, não fora por vê-la como uma propriedade e sim, por um instante, como sua filha, sendo assediada por machos, ficando paralisado, inicialmente ao vê-la seminua no mercado e sendo tocada, fazendo-o ficar cego de ódio após se recuperar da visão perturbadora a ele.

Ainda sentia seus pêlos eriçados de ira ao imagina-la andando seminua com tantos a tocando, pois sentia inúmeros cheiros e nisso, desperta de seus pensamentos ao ver Chichi pega-la no colo para que não usasse os pés, levando- a para o banheiro, enquanto vira o olhar, que estava se tornando perturbador a ele, pois, não era normal. Havia um limite, em tese, e sua filha estava acima disso. Considerava que era impossível ela não sentir nada e manter uma face fria.

Além disso, estava confuso com o seu comportamento, que confessava ter sido extremo, considerando que era sua escrava, pois, havia jurado a si mesmo nunca a ver como filha.

Porém, naqueles momentos, desde que a vira seminua no mercado, até agora, pensara nela como uma cria e não como propriedade, como deveria ser.

Ademais, os saiya-jins não eram paternais e nem tinham carinho por suas crias. Nem as fêmeas os possuíam, quem diria os machos? Tinham filhos, mas, não se importavam com estes ou o seu destino, podendo inclusive mata-los se fossem fracos demais. Portanto, até nesse quesito fora extremo demais e não compreendia seu comportamento, assim como o conflito de sentimentos.

Se era sua escrava, porque sentia carinho por ela? Acrescentando ainda que a falta de emoções desta o perturbava e muito, fazendo- o sentir uma estranha falta do sorriso e do olhar emotivo, além do brilho nos olhos, que havia tido quando era bebê, até antes do acidente que quase a matara, tal como a mãe dela tinha quando era mais jovem, tendo visto a última vez na nave há anos atrás e que mudara, drasticamente, ao chegarem em Bejiita.

Em seu íntimo não compreendia do porque ter guardado tais recordações como ferro e fogo em sua mente, mesmo sem desejar, conscientemente, embora seu coração assim desejasse e inclusive, implorasse. Nem sabia que tinha um e por menor que fosse, sentia-se triste, por mais que não revelasse, embora soasse como algo ridículo.

Afinal, não era uma criatura fraca e patética ditadas pelas emoções, era um orgulho saiya-jin, o mais forte de todos e do universo. Tal comportamento e sentimentos eram degradantes a seu ver.

Sua tristeza focada nas recordações dela quando bebê, dos olhos emotivos e brilhantes, assim como o sorriso fácil, que chegar a demonstrar um dia, para depois as memórias de machuca-las se tornassem um algoz indesejado e inesperado, pois era estendido para a mãe desta, pois também perdia-se nas recordações, por mais que não quisesse, como se não tivesse controle sobre estas, dos momentos que passaram na nave e nas vezes que ouviu o riso dela, assim como o sorriso brilhante e os olhos cheios de vida, que o olhavam sem medo e podendo ver admiração nestes. Eram olhos que o aqueciam e que ele fizera desaparecer nos últimos anos, assim como de sua filha, devido aos seus atos, sendo terrivelmente consciente de tal fato e não eximindo- se da culpa, nem por um instante.

Rosna com raiva consigo mesmo, por estar agindo como um dos seres inferiores que vira em missões antes de abatê-los, impiedosamente e com diversão, que nada mais eram do que "seres fracos e patéticos" enquanto que sentimentos conflitantes reverbavam em seu ser, seu orgulho gritando a plenos pulmões ofensas por estar se tornando alguém emocionalmente fraco e tolo, que só era condizente com criaturas inferiores e não para o saiya-jin mais poderoso e orgulhoso que todos temiam inclusive os de sua própria raça.

Além disso, havia lutado e muito, perseverou durante anos, chegou perto da morte inúmeras vezes em missões e treinamentos no mínimo insanos que aplicou em si mesmo para chegar ao ranking que era atualmente, inclusive ultrapassando o rei em poder, desde antes da primeira transformação em super saiya-jin.

Frustrado consigo mesmo com o rumo indesejado e deplorável de seus pensamentos, passando a sentir uma intensa dor de cabeça, passando a massagear as têmporas, além de confuso com os sentimentos conflitantes que sentia, decide se retirar dali para ir a Central de Elite.

Precisava urgentemente de alguma distração e o álcool era sempre bem vindo, pois, se fosse lutar contra alguém no estado que se encontrava, não conseguiria dosar a força e o mataria.

Não que se importava em matar um conterrâneo e sim, pela dor de cabeça de ter que se explicar ao imperador, algo que era completamente desagradável, pois Vegeta sempre vinha com um de seus famosos sermões que latejavam e muito os seus ouvidos, acabando por se tornar uma espécie de castigo, que considerava, proposital.

Já bastava ser obrigado a declarar amanhã, provavelmente, o motivo de matar um saiya-jin, embora soubesse que nesse caso a lei estava do seu lado. Pois, ele tocara em uma propriedade que não lhe pertencia e, portanto, o ataque era justificado.

Ao pensar no quesito propriedade, sente-se triste e consideravelmente revoltado, consigo mesmo e por seus atos nesse tocante.

Porém, tais pensamentos foram fugazes e dissiparam- se como uma névoa argentina, enquanto praguejava contra si mesmo por não ter o controle que necessitava e que desejava para o seu coração e pensamentos.

E sem desejar pensar em mais nada, se retira dali, rapidamente, enquanto que o cheiro de sua filha com de outros saiya-jins sumira, sendo que o de sangue ainda persistia decorrente do gotejamento proveniente dos ferimentos durante todo o trajeto da entrada da propriedade até a cela, fazendo um ódio intenso toma-lo, pois, quando Chichi ergueu os pés dela, viu os ferimentos, alguns consideravelmente profundos, sabendo que não poderia usar a Medical Machine em escravos, a menos que os ferimentos fossem fatais, o que não era, tendo que se controlar ao máximo para não coloca-la em um.

Cerrando os dentes e punhos, decide esvazia sua mente de pensamentos revoltosos um com o outro e conflitantes, como se a sua mente fosse um campo de batalha armado, tendo de um lado seu coração e o outro, seu orgulho. Um brigando com o outro, sendo que alternavam as vitórias e as derrotas, sem haver uma vitória decisiva para nenhum dos dois lados.

Quando seu coração vencia, deixava-se guiar por seus sentimentos paternais e amor para com Chichi e a cria, assim como o instinto de proteção, sendo que ligação que tinha com a chikyuu-jin, refletia para a filha deles e apoiava o coração na batalha, sendo que quando o orgulho ganhava, se condenava pelos atos sobre a influência do coração, tornando-se novamente o saiya-jin orgulhoso e frio, que as via como mera propriedade e nada mais, indignas de sua atenção.

Embora, tivesse consciência, ultimamente, que não conseguia agir satisfatoriamente como desejava. Sua frieza e orgulho não estavam tão poderosos quanto antes e isso o preocupava e muito.

Quando mãe e filha percebem que Kakarotto saíra, Yukiko apoia a cabeça no ombro da mãe e uma pequena lágrima brota de seus orbes, enquanto a abraça, fortemente, dosando a sua força, pois sabia que poderia ferir a mãe e decide apoiar a sua cabeça no peito amoroso e morno de sua genitora, com o cheiro dela confortando- a.

Adorava o cheiro que era quente e acalentador, fazendo com que todas as suas dores e sofrimentos fossem embora, enquanto era abraçada e recebia beijos maternais na cabeça e afagos em seus cabelos, ao pensar que aquele cheiro era o melhor do mundo, desejando apenas a companhia dela que era seu bálsamo acalentador e que não podia imaginar ser capaz de viver sem ele, assim como a voz confortante e gentil, que sua adição apurava, fazendo-a sorrir fracamente, pois, por mais que procurasse agir como adulto e de maneira fria, em seu íntimo, havia uma pequena parte pueril, persistente, que ansiava por amor e carinho, sendo preenchido este por Chichi, mesmo que sentisse uma certa tristeza e pesar no cheiro e na voz.

Nesses momentos, abandonava a máscara de frieza e permitia que seus demais sentimentos saíssem, nem todos e à vontade, por mais que desejasse.

Afinal, desenvolvera um controle insano de tão extremo no quesito poder e sentimentos, para nunca demonstra-los, nem o ódio, para o odioso e desprezível Kakarotto, assim como para os demais.

Porém, tinha consciência que essa parte dela somente vivia por causa da genitora. Se esta partisse, temendo tal visão no fundo de seu ser, abraçaria de vez a face ausente de emoções e trancaria de uma vez por todas todos os sentimentos, reservando um lugar especial ao ódio, deixando este controlar o fluxo de seus sentimentos, sendo que no momento, apesar de possuir esse local reservado, não permita a ele o controle de seus sentimentos.

Sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que a mãe se controlava por ela e nisso sente-se aquecida. Pela sua mãe, era capaz de enfrentar as trevas mais tenebrosas.

Por mais que sentisse tristeza e raiva pelo estado de sua filha, prevendo que ficara seminua em público com seu coração se restringido em dor, sabia que precisava ser forte pelas duas. Sabia que graças ao olfato e audição que herdara de seu pai, Yukiko era mais influenciável pelo cheiro e som da voz e, portanto, não podia ser egoísta, pois precisava urgentemente de colo e um abraço confortador e acalentador. Isso, ela iria providenciara a todo o custo, empurrando toda a sua raiva, pesar e tristeza para o fundo de sua mente, pois, sua filha não precisava nada disso e sim de conforto e apoio.

Então, com os pés da pequena meia saiya-jin tratados e enfaixados, além de ter dado bastante água para sua filha, pois notara a imensa sede dela, Chichi deita na sua cama e a sua filha ao seu lado, abraçando-a e com esta encolhida contra a genitora em uma posição fetal e grudando as suas mãozinhas nas roupas da chikyuu-jin, como se temesse que ela saísse do seu lado.

Enquanto isso, a mãe acarinhava e beijava o topo da cabeça, maternalmente e carinhosamente, sentindo-se em parte feliz por ter a filha ao seu lado, confortando o seu coração materno, com mãe e filha tendo um momento somente para elas, compartilhando a companhia uma da outra.

A chikyuu-jin desconfiava que ela estivesse com fome e assim que pudesse, prepararia algo, ela mesma, para a filha comer. Mas, primeiro, Yukiko precisava descansar e um sono reconfortante seria bom, sendo o que não tarda a acontecer.

A pequena passa a ressonar nos braços maternos com a sua mãe velando o seu sono, tendo esta uma face razoavelmente serena, embora houvesse traços de receio, com Chichi percebendo que as suas roupas eram ainda mais apertadas contra as pequenas mãozinhas, enquanto que esta se encolhia ainda mais e recostava o máximo possível na genitora, desejando nunca se soltar dela.

Yukiko tentava sonhar, uma vez que era algo difícil á ela, pois sua vida e de quem amava, era como o próprio inferno e uma escrava, não conseguia ter sonhos, pois, estes eram impossíveis.

Quando ela pressionou as vestimentas da genitora, foi por causa de uma pequena inquietação em seu interior, como um tremor, que aumentava a cada ano, embora de forma íntima, mas, que decidira ignorar, sentindo de uma forma estranha, sem conseguir compreender e não desejando analisa-lo mais profundamente, que era, na verdade, um pequeno aviso e que algo dentro dela, também implorava para que não investigasse. Quem implorava era o medo. Medo de decifrar a mensagem. Um medo que não compreendia de onde surgira ou os motivos para irromper de dentro dela frente a esta espécie de "aviso", quase intermitente.


	29. Revendo Decisões

Apesar de tudo, Komato consegue...

Porém, novas regras passam a imperar à ela em sua função de Disciplinadora...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte, Kakarotto estava sentado em frente á espaçosa mesa na imponente sala de estar de sua mansão e Komato, no seu lado, visivelmente nervosa frente à face deste, raivosa, que falava em um tom irritado:

- Como pôde ordenar que ficasse seminua no Mercado Principal, andando, sem comer e sem beber o dia inteiro, com os pés sendo cortados pelas pedras?! Ela é meia chikyuu-jin, devo recorda-la disso? Por acaso, queria que ela morresse por hipovolemia? Retardada!

- Kakarotto-sama, se ela fosse uma chikyuu-jin pura me preocuparia nesse aspecto, mas, ela é meia hashiyori-jin, portanto, é um pouco mais resistente que uma terráquea, além do fato que levava bandagens e que a traria no colo na volta.

Mentia, pois nunca pegaria um ser inferior no colo e arqueia o cenho ao ver a face irada dele titubear, para uma de confusão, adquirindo confiança para continuar com a falsa explicação.

- Além disso, o senhor aprovou o ensino em público, assinalando a alternativa que permitia a esta Komato testar os limites de obediência como um teste, após o ensinamento das regras que uma escrava deve seguir em público. Segui apenas o plano de ensino aprovado pelo senhor.

- Não me lembro de ter assinado tal cláusula. - fala com a face séria, condenando-se por estar agindo de uma forma exacerbada, considerando que era a sua escrava.

A saiya-jin pega o holograma contendo o plano de ensino e mostrando a ele as cláusulas assinaladas e as que vinham previamente selecionadas:

- Veja senhor, essas cláusulas que já vem pré-assinaladas. É um padrão de ensino seguido por todos os Disciplinadores a fim de facilitar aos donos e evitar discrepâncias de ensinamento, assim como uniformiza-las. Claro, que podem ser recusadas. Deixei de um dia para o outro com o senhor para análise, bastando desmarca-las, caso não as desejasse.

Fala calmamente, controlando sua raiva, não contra o general e sim, à escrava deste, enquanto que mostrava as cláusulas, vendo que este arqueava o cenho e ficava levemente confuso, pegando a projeção holográfica como se analisasse, atentamente, com o cenho arqueado, com a face agora pensativa, para depois juntar as sobrancelhas, como se esforçasse para lembrar-se de algo.

- Pode ser que não tenha visto adequadamente quando analisei a primeira vez...

Fala, se recordando que no dia que estava lendo o holograma, fora aquele do chamado de última hora de um dos comandantes para avaliação de um plano de ataque a um planeta que precisava passar por sua autorização.

Portanto, tivera que parar o que fazia para voar ao castelo, analisar, minunciosamente e depois retornar, acabando por fazer tal cláusula passar despercebida por ele, provavelmente.

Pelo menos era o que achava e que não teria sido difícil.

- Irei desmarcar essas opções. O teste e treino em público, ficará a meu cargo...

- Senhor, isso irá comprometer meus ensinamentos... E a escrava entrará em minha folha de prestação de serviços. Senão for bem ensinada, minha credibilidade ficará abalada- tenta explicar, pois, sempre treinara assim e nenhum dono anterior impediu tal teste.

- Cale-se!

Exclama, irado, sem saber ser por seu erro ao deixar tais cláusulas passarem ou por seus atos para com Yukiko, sentindo-se levemente confuso, para depois inspirar profundamente e continuar falando, após conseguir abaixar os pêlos da sua cauda que estava enrolada em volta da cintura:

- Você deveria ter explicado verbalmente tudo o que foi assinalado para confirmação verbal, o que não fez. Pois, se tivesse feito, este Kakarotto teria percebido o erro. Quem oferta um serviço, além de confirmar por escrito, deve-se fazer verbalmente, sendo esta uma das regras de comércio. Aí, você errou. Além disso, irei deixar escrito por intenso que cuidei dessa parte, isentando-a de quaisquer falhas de disciplina. Não se preocupe. Seu currículo ficará impecável. São termos aceitáveis?

Arqueia o cenho, olhando-a com raiva, sentindo seus pêlos, ainda, ligeiramente eriçados, descontando sua raiva e frustação na disciplinadora, embora soubesse que fora o maior culpado e o fato, de que só estava assim, pois, ainda não conseguira vê-la como uma escrava, como normalmente faria e sim, uma filha, desprezando seus atos no dia anterior, revoltado consigo mesmo.

Tentava não despejar sua ira na saiya-jin ao seu lado, mas, estava difícil demais não irradiar nela seu aborrecimento e revolta consigo mesmo por seus atos vexatórios ontem.

- Sim. Perdoe-me, Kakarotto-sama. De fato, errei. Sinta-se a vontade para alterar as cláusulas, que as confirmarei verbalmente, amanhã. Estou profundamente envergonhada de ter cometido tal erro.

Fala humildemente, embora em seu íntimo sentisse uma intensa ira pela meia chikyuu-jin, desejando fazê-la pagar amargamente pela ira e raiva que precisava enfrentar do dono dela, além do fato de não conseguir fazê-la sentir dor ou medo para poder satisfazer seu lado sádico.

Era frustrante e igualmente irritante por si só, sem enfrentar a raiva do general de Bejiita, além da vergonha que passou ontem, em público, pois, mesmo provocando o máximo de dor e desespero em seus escravos, quando chegou a sua residência, não fora o suficiente para diminuir a sua ira.

Faria a pequena escrava sofrer, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

Apesar de tudo, não entendia o porquê do comportamento dele para com uma escrava. Tudo bem, ficar aborrecido por outros passarem a mão em sua propriedade, sendo até aceitável. Mas, as reações dele estavam exacerbadas e ilógicas desde ontem, com ela não conseguindo compreender o motivo, pois nunca testemunhara nada assim e acreditava que nenhum outro saiya-jin testemunharia, também.

- Me focarei em treina-la e disciplina-la nos limites da propriedade. Pelo que entendi. Além de não fazê-la ficar despida.

- Sim. Além de não expô-la a situações que ameace a vida dela. A mãe é uma escrava guerreira de ranking elevado, uma das melhores de Bejiita. Portanto, mesmo ainda não tendo estreado na Rinha de escravos, a filha dela já se encontra no nível de preço de uma escava guerreira de ranking elevado e acredito que não deseje fazer nenhum dano em uma escrava nesse nível. Afinal, o preço de uma já é exorbitante e qualquer dano em uma, ainda mais se for irreversível, a fará arcar com o preço mensal dela por anos, que deverão ser pagos ao proprietário. Ou seja, este Kakarotto e saiba que farei questão de cobrar a sua dívida, integralmente.

Fala com um sorriso de ponta a ponta do rosto e um olhar igualmente maligno, fazendo a disciplinadora se encolher, ao esquecer que não estava lidando com qualquer escrava e sim, uma, filha de uma escrava de ranking elevadíssimo e, portanto, caríssima.

Precisaria ser cuidadosa para não causar nenhum dano severo.

- Entendo. Tomarei cuidado para não causar dano e nem prejudica-la em seu desempenho na rinha. O senhor não precisará se preocupar.

- Ótimo. Fico feliz que tenhamos chegado nesse acordo. Agora, outro. Daqui a três dias será a primeira batalha dela na rinha e há grandes expectativas nela. Não preciso do dinheiro que provém da rinha, mas, me agrada assistir e considero como um hobby. Portanto, a disciplina terá que esperar alguns dias. Irei revisar hoje o plano, amanhã confirmaremos verbalmente e depois, após 5 dias, a disciplina recomeçará. Quero me focar em treina-la para a luta daqui a alguns dias. Além disso, estarei com ela e poderei reter qualquer indisciplina por parte dela em público a minha maneira.

- Compreendo, Kakarotto-sama.

Nisso, pega uma cápsula e a transforma em um pequeno gabinete, pegando os aparelhos de projeção holográfica relativa ao treinamento da escrava de Kakarotto, para ele tornar a examinar, sendo que ele devolve todos, menos, o plano de ensino.

- Somente quero alterar o plano de ensino. Não irei mexer nos demais.

Temia que com seus sentimentos conflitantes, retirasse alguns acessórios para castigo e não desejava fazer algo assim, pelo menos uma parte dele, a mais influente, decidindo se fixar somente no plano de ensino.

Então, ela guarda os demais e faz o gabinete retornar a ser uma pequena cápsula, guardando na armadura, para depois lhe perguntar, humildemente:

- Posso ir, Kakarotto-sama? Tenho uma reunião da Associação de disciplinadores marcada agora para a tarde.

- Sim. Amanhã, venha no fim da tarde para formalização verbal do plano de ensino.

- Claro. Com sua licença, Kakarotto-sama.

Nisso, se levanta e se curva, retirando-se em seguida.

Após ver que a saiya-jin saía e tendo ouvido a conversa, decide comunicar a terráquea, pois, prometera.

Porém, ainda teria que esperar um pouco, pois, Kakarotto não saíra da mansão.

Já no porão, Chichi estava treinando com sua filha. Quer dizer, a treinando.

Afinal, já havia sido avisada que dependendo do desempenho de Yukiko, esta assumiria de vez seu lugar na rinha, sendo que ela seria deslocada para treinamento da mesma e uma escrava auxiliar de limpeza para ajudar Gyuni na limpeza nas horas vagas, já que Xynia era voltada somente para o prazer do dono delas, já que era uma escrava-sexual, sempre precisando estar pronta para atendê-lo em suas necessidades, não devendo fazer outro tipo de esforço para poupar as suas forças.

Chichi estava receosa que ele resolvesse estupra-la, mesmo tendo passado anos que não a tocava, mas, em seu íntimo, acreditava, juntamente com o reforço de Gyuni, que falava que ele não desejava mais toca-la e que precisava mais dela ajudando-a na limpeza e na comida, do que na cama, já que tinha Xynia e que decidira, inclusive, comprar mais duas escravas sexuais.

Então, despertando de seus pensamentos, bloqueia um soco de Yukiko em direção ao seu rosto, enquanto que tentara golpeá-la com o outro punho, sendo que desviara e tentara acertar um chute no abdômen da mãe, que o bloqueia com o joelho e nisso, se separam em um único impulso, tornando a ficarem em posição defensiva, de frente uma para a outa.

Chichi não sabia que Yukiko tivera que diminuir, drasticamente seu ki para não feri-la.

Na parte de cima da mansão, Gyuni viu que Kakarotto saíra, sabendo que já podia dar à notícia, desanimadora, a chikyuu-jin. Que a saiya-jin maligna e perversa, ainda mais do que Kakarotto, na visão da terráquea, o que era uma proeza, continuaria disciplinando a filha dela, sabendo que a mesma irá se desesperar, com certeza.

Fora da sua mansão, ele suspira cansado, forçando-se a não pensar em mais nada a não ser encontrar duas novas escravas sexuais, passando a ter três para satisfazê-lo, já que a sua atual, precisava estimula-lo pela cauda e muito, para que ficasse praticamente insaciável com sua libido na estratosfera, estava sendo complicado demais, por ela não conseguir seguir o ritmo, por mais que fosse experiente.

Com isso, acredita que em três, seria mais fácil para elas lidarem com ele, além de poder se satisfazer muito mais.

Não que se importasse de mata-la durante o ato, mas, não queria arriscar matar toda a vez a sua escrava sexual quando fizesse sexo selvagem, tendo que repor, acabando com isso, sendo obrigado a visitar o Mercado Central, onde tinha as melhores escravas, sendo que detestava tal ambiente, procurando ir somente quando era estritamente necessário.

Sorri de canto ao se lembrar de que soubera de um novo lote de escravos, esperando encontrar algumas beldades, antes que as melhores fossem vendidas.

Frente a este pensamento, que o anima, consideravelmente, parte da mansão para cumprir o seu intento.


End file.
